The Marriage Bond
by givingthisatry
Summary: A Marriage Law fic with a twist. 10 years ago by Ministry decree, Hermione and Draco were ordered to marry. 10 years ago Hermione said no, breaking the law and retreating into the muggle world. Now she's back. Suddenly he can't escape her, but the real question is - does he want to anymore? Dramione - M for adult themes and some lemons in later chapters
1. On Our Own Terms

**About:** A Marriage Law fic with a twist. 10 years ago by Ministry decree, Hermione and Draco were ordered to marry. 10 years ago Hermione said no, breaking the law and retreating into the muggle world. Now she's back, what will it mean for Draco? Suddenly he can't escape her, but the real question is - does he want to anymore? Dramione - M for adult themes and some lemons in later chapters.

 **Disclaimers:** This is rated M. There will likely be smut at some point (it is me after all) as well as mature themes and language. Do not read this if you are uncomfortable with such things or complain and spoil it for others. Additionally, I do not claim to own Harry Potter and there is no copyright infringement intended. Just a fun fanfic for no profit!

* * *

 **The Marriage Bond**

* * *

 **10 years ago. Ministry of Magic, 10** **th** **floor meeting room.**

He sat with his head in his hands. How had it come to this? Marrying _mudblood_ _Granger_ because the Ministry told him to. There truly was no end to the powers that be controlling his life.

It's not as though he thought she, and people like her, should be tortured or eradicated anymore as his parents had raised him to believe. It's that she was still every bit the irritating low class woman a Malfoy man would never willingly marry. The very idea of it sickened him. What would they talk about? The rights of House Elves? That ghastly little S.P.E.W club she goes on with?

Hermione didn't seem much happier about the situation either. Presumably she had wanted to marry Weasley, not that he could work out why. She may not have been good enough for a Malfoy, but in his view she was entirely too good for a Weasley, regardless of her muggle blood.

She was staring out of the small window in the sterile room with what he would later describe to be a simmering contempt. Every few minutes she would sigh in frustration. He could practically hear the gears turning in her head. Not that it would make a difference, the stupid witch. Always thinking she could change things. Frankly, it pissed him off.

"Stop it Granger, you'll give yourself a stroke," he drawled.

"Shut it Malfoy," she snapped, turning around and staring several daggers into his head.

He smirked. He did love tormenting her. That said, he hardly fancied a lifetime of it. He imagined it would lose novelty over time.

After their outburst she resumed her position by the window, and he began brooding into his hands once more. Draco felt every tick of the clock cutting into him like a knife. This entire ordeal was excruciating.

Eventually, he felt her presence beside him. He lifted his head and looked at her. It was obvious that she had been crying. Instinctively, and without quite knowing why, he reached up and brushed the tears away.

She was going to be his wife after all. He couldn't mistreat her forever, _mudblood_ or not.

Malfoy decided that now, in this austere Ministry room, where they had been told their own futures were no longer theirs to decide, was the time to be honest. Something he rarely was before that day, or afterwards for that matter.

"You know Granger, I never had any control over my life as a child, or a young adult. My father practically sold me off to the Dark Lord before I was born. I was just a pawn in someone else's game…but I really thought… I really thought that after the war… and after the charges against me were dropped… that finally, I would get to have a say in my own life… and now…." He trailed off, dangerously close to losing control over his cool, expertly crafted Malfoy exterior.

"Now they've taken that too," she said quietly, with a nod of understanding.

"Yes," he responded in an equally quiet tone, shocked that she seemed to empathise with him so deeply. He could see it in her eyes.

"I know what you mean Malfoy. My entire childhood I didn't fit in, because I was magical and didn't know it. How could I fit with other muggle children? When I came to Hogwarts I was on the outer again because I was made to feel 'less than' because I was a _muggleborn_ … then along came Voldemort…" she paused as she noticed Malfoy wince at the mention of his name. It wasn't lost on her that he still wore Voldemort's brand on his forearm, which he subconsciously gripped through his shirt.

"He… he came along and I had to spend the rest of it fighting with Harry. Not that I minded. He needed to be defeated… it was worth the sacrifice…but I thought that after all of that that I might have a shot at a happy life…" she laughed bitterly, "now I am being told who to marry and procreate with like I'm a slave. Perhaps I would have been better off under Voldemort, he would have just killed me, not used me as a breeding mare," she wondered aloud.

Draco smirked. She wasn't wrong, although The Dark Lord would have played with his prey before he granted her the sweet release of death. Especially the world's most famous _mudblood_ , Hermione Granger.

Tearing himself from his increasingly dark thoughts, he continued the conversation. "First, I was forced to take the Dark Mark. Now I'm forced to be married to someone I despise," he mused vocally.

"And I am being forced to marry a man who hates me so much he watched impassively as his Aunt tortured me on his drawing room floor," she responded in a flat tone. It wasn't an argument or an attack, merely a statement of fact.

"Ah yes, your new family home Granger, perhaps you can redecorate…" he responded sarcastically.

After a meaningful pause he continued. "I would stop it if I could Granger, I really would. But I am a former Death Eater and out of the Ministry's graces - there's no way out of it, the Malfoys' are all out of favours."

Their morbid discussion was abruptly ended when the door cracked open to reveal the Minister for Magic himself, flanked by two officials carrying some parchments.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, shall we begin?" he said cheerfully.

"Well what fucking choice do we have?" snapped Hermione with a viciousness Draco had never heard coming from her. He'd never so much as heard her swear, let alone abuse an authority figure in such a way. Wasn't she planning for a career at the Ministry?

One of the other officials piped up to scold her. "That's no way to speak to the Minister of Magic Ms. Granger!" she said defensively.

"You mean the man who is marrying me off like he owns me for his own political gain after I spent my childhood fighting to free myself and others from a psychopathic tyrant?" she hit back.

 _Perhaps she would make a good Malfoy wife after all_ , he mused quietly. Clearly, she thought she was better than the highest authority in their world, a classic Malfoy trait.

"Well Hermione, I can understand your frustration, but this is about the preservation of wizard kind. You know about magical birth-rates and…" the Minister began, before being cut off by her snort.

"This is about _your_ political agenda," she responded, her tone dangerously low.

Draco remained quiet, observing his betrothed tearing strips from the most powerful man in wizarding Britain. No wonder she was always so high up on the Dark Lord's hit list. Beyond being an extremely talented and accomplished witch, she was making it very clear she was not one to be trifled with. Her body was positively vibrating with rage.

He had always had a grudging respect for her, when he wasn't focused so much on her blood status, but this was the first time he felt a twinge of admiration for the feisty little witch.

"Well Hermione, what's done is done. Perhaps in the fullness of time you will see this is the best thing. You and Mr. Malfoy were matched based on powerful magic which…." He was again cut off, this time by Hermione's loud scream.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled, "Let's just get this over with, I can't stand to be in the room with any of you a moment more than I have to," she finished.

"Very well," said the Minister, clearing his throat.

"Today we will form a marriage bond over the paperwork. So long as this paperwork is legal, your blood oath will mean you may only be married to each other. Divorce will not be an option after the fact. I must stress that failure to marry before the year ends in line with our agreement and this contract, will result in your imprisonment in Azkaban. Now, hands out…" he said, his voice adopting an authoritative quality.

Silently, Draco and Hermione put their hands out over the Marriage Contract. Draco felt his fingers twitch with the magic surrounding them as the Minister flicked his wand. Silently, their fingers were pricked and a small drop of blood belonging to each of the eighteen year olds dropped down onto the pages of the contract.

Hermione Granger was to be Hermione Malfoy by the end of the year, or face imprisonment in Azkaban. She was going to be his wife. For better or worse. Probably worse.

Or so he thought at the time.

* * *

 **7 years later – Malfoy Manor.**

Draco fiddled anxiously with the piece of parchment he had held on to for seven long years.

He had never got to speak with her about her plans, or why she took extra steps to protect him. She could have simply saved herself and left him to be married to some other witch, but she didn't. She guaranteed his freedom too.

After all, it was she who insisted on the blood bond rather than an immediate marriage like so many of their classmates. She had to have planned it, manipulated the situation from the moment their fate had been announced.

As a result, at twenty five years old, life had been good to the Malfoy heir.

He was a prosperous businessman in his own right, successfully leveraging the family fortune to expand his empire, thus doubling the size of it.

Fine women, food, holidays and accommodation were a standard luxury for him. His lifestyle was opulent, and unlike the rest of the witches and wizards in his year, he wasn't forced into a premature marriage.

Instead, he dated witches that were a few years younger or a few years older that had narrowly missed out on being subjected to the same fate as he and his classmates. They were drawn to him for his exceedingly good looks and fabulous wealth. Both of which he flaunted shamelessly.

Yes, life had treated Draco Malfoy very well indeed.

But every so often, he couldn't help but get out the worn piece of parchment, and wonder where she was, what she was doing, and mostly, why she had helped him. He wouldn't have done the same for her, and she had to have known that at the time.

He cast his mind back to the morning that everything changed. The morning Hermione Granger, war heroine and darling of the wizarding community, shocked the world and fell on her sword to save them both.

It was the day after the blood bond and it started like any other. He had awoken early as he never had slept well since the war.

All of the nights he spent agonizing over his involvement with the Dark Lord, fearing for his family's safety and trying to forget the twisted things he had seen and done, had taken their toll. The nightmares were relentless and he preferred the waking hours where he could get a better grip on his emotions and subconscious.

When he arrived back in his room after his shower he noticed his owl tapping lightly on his window. He opened it, took the letter and gave the owl a treat. The animal rubbed its head gently against Draco's hand, causing him to smile. He had always liked interactions like that, simple, without agenda.

He sat down to eat his breakfast, which had been neatly laid out by his devoted house elf Trixie. He remembered vividly that he had spilt tea all over the table as he read her shocking words.

 _Draco,_

 _There may be no way out for you, but there is for me, and since we are bound, that means you have a way out through me. Whether we like it or not, we are partners now._

 _I was born in the muggle world. I can go back._

 _I will not stand to be exploited like this and forced into marriage against my will._

 _We_ _both_ _deserve better than this._

 _I suggested the blood bond as a step to be sure that they are unable to foist another witch onto you. So long as the law remains in place, our blood bond stands. They cannot make you marry another._

 _I checked the Marriage Act, you will not be punished if I run without your assistance._

 _The only negative impact to you will be you will be unable to marry another witch so long as the bond remains, but you can at least BE with who you choose. I apologise if this causes you issues with legitimate heirs for your family, but it is the best I could do._

 _Perhaps in time you could look at lobbying to have the law repealed? You certainly have the money, and I have faith you will regain the status to do so._

 _I have contacted the Ministry to make clear that you took no part in my escape and intended to comply fully with the Act and contract. I also suggested that the relentless pursuit of a beloved war heroine won't be popular, given there is already widespread public disgust over the Ministry decision to attempt to marry me to a former Death Eater. The Minister won't be so stupid as to look for me for too long._

 _Regardless, I have taken steps to be sure that they will never find me._

 _All I ask is that you take care of my family home. I don't have the heart to let it go. I have enclosed the keys. Not that a wizard such as yourself should need a key when you have magic. If you do enter, please remember I have muggle neighbours. Do not make a scene._

 _I hope that one day this archaic law will be repealed and I can return my family to our home._

 _It's time for you to live life on your own terms. Be more than the mark on your arm, and forgive yourself._

 _Hermione_

* * *

Later that same week, now freed from the fate that befell his friends and schoolmates, he walked alone through the eerily quiet halls of Granger's family home, the image of her letter and her cursive gold handwriting burned into his brain.

It was the first muggle home he had been in and he was surprised to see how large and comfortable it was. He knew that her parents were muggle teeth doctors, and had heard that they made a large income from such a thing, but until that time he always imagined Granger lived like the Weasleys did, when in reality she lived in a large and somewhat luxurious home.

It was of course, nothing compared to Malfoy Manor, but then again, nothing really was.

Her room was neat and tidy, as he would have expected from Granger. That said, it was evident she had left in a hurry. To the naked eye, nothing looked disturbed, but Malfoy was unusually perceptive for a man of his age and was used to being on high alert for treachery and disturbances by virtue of his upbringing. She'd got out in a hurry alright.

The room itself had little personality, but he figured she spent most of her time at Hogwarts or gallivanting with the rest of the Trio anyway which might explain it. That, or she had no personality to speak of. Although, giving a stiff middle finger to the Ministry as she had gave him grounds to believe that was likely not the case.

Knowing he was totally alone and would not be interrupted, he decided to take his time nosing through the life of the woman he narrowly avoided being stuck in a loveless marriage with. After all, Malfoys had little respect for the boundaries of others at the best of times.

Nothing about the room was particularly exciting other than a small box under her bed. The box was full of photographs of her with Weasel and a number with another boy. The photos of the unknown man didn't move so he figured they must be a muggle.

He had little interest in Weasley, having observed that interaction at Hogwarts. They seemed to be in the early stages of a relationship after the war, but the Marriage Act put an abrupt end to it. Ron was betrothed to Pansy Parkinson of all people, although, strangely, Draco could see that working.

He was a _pureblooded_ war hero on the rise and she was a blood purist with a social agenda. She could certainly get behind the idea of being attached to him. He smirked when he thought about his teenage interactions with Pansy. She was a rather boring witch, but loyal to those closest to her.

Perhaps they would be happy and this entire mess might not be a disaster for _everyone_ involved. He found the thought comforting – even if he would have preferred Weasley get stuck with Millicent Bulstrode, if only for the comedic value.

Predictably, Potter was put with Weasley's little sister. Of course, the 'Boy Who Lived' was one of the special few that got to be with the partner he desired. _Typical,_ thought Draco darkly.

Returning to the task at hand, namely violating Hermione's privacy, he began to thumb through the items in the box, paying close attention to Hermione and the mysterious muggle. They appeared to have attended a number of events as well as having taken, what looked to Draco, like some type of holiday together. It looked serious. He wondered where he went and if it was over when she had become betrothed to himself. Did she run away with him?

In addition to the pictures, there were a few modest pieces of jewelry and some letters.

Taking a deep breath, he made himself comfortable on her bed and began to read, hoping for something juicy.

 _"Dear Hermione,_

 _I loathe that we have to be apart while you are at school. It's unfair your parents send you so far away for your education! I know I probably should not be writing this, but I miss you in my bed and when I think about you I struggle to focus on anything else….."_

Draco smirked. "Well, well, Miss Granger, what do we have here?" He asked her empty room.

* * *

Since that time, The Daily Prophet often ran articles, speculating about what may have become of Hermione Granger. They would insinuate that Draco knew where she was (he didn't) and that Potter and Weasley were somehow hiding her (possible, in his mind).

He read them with a morbid curiosity, wondering how it was that she cashed out all of her war reward funds without being noticed. Who she bribed to get the currency changed. Where she went after that. What on Earth did she do as a muggle?

It was a miracle she pulled it off at all.

Most of all, he wondered how it was that she knew he couldn't forgive himself. It was the strangest way to end a letter to someone you barely knew. Hated even.

It's not like he had ever shown much of his internal moral struggles related to the war to anyone, let alone her. The entire thing was curious.

The mystery of her, whilst not a huge component of his life, was never too far from his mind, and it certainly didn't help that the wizarding public were relentlessly obsessed with the ill-fated betrothal.

What became of Hermione Granger was a constant talking point in the wizarding world. Whether you were in a bar, café, or bookshop, her name was never far from someone's lips. The whispers never ceased when he was on the street or at an event.

She was the greatest mystery since Potter rebuffing The Dark Lord's killing curse as a baby and the public could never seem to let it go.

* * *

Flourish and Blotts was particularly quiet on the rainy Tuesday Draco decided to go inside. He had been shopping with his current girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass, and was fed up with the whole process.

That was the thing about dating these beautiful witches of fine breeding. They were all the same, and they all bored him out of his mind. She was one of the better ones, but there was only so much shopping and mindless gossip he could endure before he suggested she continue to buy whatever she liked while he took a peek at the bookstore over the street.

Sliding to the back of the store to an alcove he knew contained exciting, rare, and at times, dark, books, he let out a small hum of pleasure. He loved books, particularly engaging material like this. He pulled out a particularly interesting book on Rudimentary Body Potions from the shelf and slunk back against it to read a few pages before making the commitment to buy it.

He had enough money to buy whatever he wanted, but the rule in his mind was that one should not commit to a book one did not intend to read.

The library at Malfoy Manor was extensive due to years of family members building it up as yet another display of wealth. He liked the space but spent little time in there. He preferred his personal library, full of well-loved books on a variety of topics personal to him. It was a point of pride that he had read each of them at least once.

Completely engrossed in the specifics of such dark magic, he was caught off guard when he felt a hand grab him and pull him further back into the nook.

Instinctively, he reached for his wand, but the unknown assailant had already summoned it and placed it quite out of reach. Now, firmly placed in the darkest section of the store, the shadows were obscuring the face of the culprit.

"What the bloody hell is the meaning of this? Don't you know who I am?" he asked indignantly.

Draco heard a feminine giggle before a small voice uttered " _Lumos_ " in order to provide light to the small area.

Draco blinked to adjust to the light and was promptly met by a sight of a face that was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

"Hermione Granger?" he breathed quietly, "What on Earth are you doing here? That bastard Marriage Act is yet to be repealed. You could get yourself thrown into Azkaban or WORSE, married to me!" he snapped.

She looked at him impassively for a moment before responding. "Pleasure to see you as always Malfoy…I see you've not changed. Arrogant and bossy as always. If you must know, I am simply here for a conference. Don't worry, I keep myself _glamoured_ when in the wizarding public. No one has the faintest who I am, hilarious really," she rambled.

"The Ministry will have your magic tracked…" he reasoned, shaking his head.

He was shocked to hear her snort. "Don't worry about that Malfoy," she said, as though he was an idiot.

He took the moments of uncomfortable silence that followed to have a quick look at her.

It had been seven years since he had set eyes on her and she had changed a lot. Gone was the bushy unkempt hair, instead replaced by luscious golden brown waves cascading down past her chest.

She wore a high wasted pencil skirt and a deep purple blouse, both of which he knew to be of fine quality due to the many hours he had spent shopping with witches who loved his generosity with his ever expanding Gringotts vaults.

As she absentmindedly brushed some hair that had fallen into her face, he couldn't help but notice her bracelets and rings were all of equally fine quality. Her nails were manicured and when he looked to her feet he saw her heels were tall and obscenely expensive.

Did Granger have money now? How?

"What kind of conference?" he asked, wanting to break up the awkward silence and also to distract himself from dwelling too much on the fact that her hourglass figure and her mysterious appearance was making him feel hot under the collar.

"The less you know the better Malfoy. I just pulled you back here because I happened to see you and couldn't resist my curiosity," she said earnestly.

"More like an excuse to molest me between these dusty old bookshelves Granger… then again, you always did like libraries didn't you? If you wanted it you could have just asked... This is probably making you…." his lewd goading was cut off as she cast a silencing charm on him.

'"Really Malfoy? We're twenty five years old now, I would have thought you could behave yourself for five minutes, but clearly not," she said in a bored tone, rolling her eyes.

He shot her a threatening glare. Nobody ever silenced him when he spoke. Who the hell did she think she was? Just because she had some fancy clothes and a nice arse. The nerve of the woman!

She looked away for a while, clearly thinking about what to say. He noticed her blood red lips and immaculate cheekbones. Had she always been this attractive?

"I just wanted to see if you were happy… if you got to do what you wanted finally, not what you were forced into… after… you know…" she said quietly, casting her eyes up to look at him. Now a man, he towered over the petite witch.

Draco softened slightly. Somehow, no matter how badly he treated this witch, she managed to be kind. _Annoying little goody two shoes,_ he thought to himself without any malice.

She waved her hand and removed the charm so he could respond. He narrowed his eyes.

"Life has been good to me Granger… now, are you going to tell me how the hell you are performing magic in wizarding London without any Ministry knowledge of it?" he asked bluntly.

Draco swore he saw her eyes sparkle as she responded.

"Well, you were meant to be _almost_ as bright as me in school Malfoy, I would have thought you'd have worked it out by now," she began in a familiarly haughty tone, "they never could track Voldemort or the Death Eaters could they? Why was that I wonder?" she asked, smirking.

He felt her hand leave his arm abruptly as there was a sharp crack and she disappeared. As quickly as she had arrived, Hermione Granger was gone. Stunned, he became aware of his wand having returned itself to his pocket.

He barely had time to register the fact that she had just alluded to the use of dark magic before he was called by a familiar voice. Hermione must have heard her coming and made a quick getaway.

"Goodness Draco! I have been looking for you everywhere. Honestly! I have no idea why you come into this horrid shop with all of these dirty old books when you have a perfectly good library at home.." rambled Astoria as she pulled him along, Rudimentary Body Potions book still in hand.

He kicked himself mentally for not suggesting they conceal themselves. Hermione's appearance was the most interesting thing that had happened to him in years. Against his better judgement, he would have liked to have talked to her some more.

It would be two more years before he would get the chance to see her again, under entirely different circumstances all together.

* * *

 **What has Hermione been up to all of these years? Could it be that she and Draco are going to cross paths professionally?**

 **Is she going to come back for good? What will that mean for Draco? What happened to the rest of their classmates? Is this muggle boy still in the picture? SO MANY QUESTIONS…. I may have some answers *wink* **

**That is it for now. Let me know what you think guys!**


	2. Blunder in the House of Black

**Note:** I have addressed questions and comments at the end of the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** M for mature themes. Please do not read if you are under age or offended by such things. I do not own Harry Potter or profit from this fic.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Blunder in the House of Black**

* * *

 **10 years later (present day)**

The day had finally arrived. The Ministry, under increasing public pressure from Malfoy's relentless campaign, was repealing the Marriage Act.

Though it had not been enforced in years, there were still many witches and wizards living with the consequences of the archaic and immoral law.

Ever since the day she cornered him in the bookstore, Malfoy had taken his campaign up a notch. His parents were under the delusion this was because he intended to marry Astoria and give them their much craved _pureblooded_ grandchild, heir to the Malfoy throne.

Admittedly, it was a factor, but it wasn't the only one. Not that he was honest with himself about that.

His relationship with Astoria had become increasingly serious and he knew that in order to keep her around, he needed to offer her some commitment. Although the Act had been a convenient excuse to put it off, all good things had to come to an end.

By virtue of his birth he was expected to marry strategically. Draco was not raised to believe he would be marrying for love. His parents had, but they were a rare example of such a thing within the _sacred twenty eight_.

Astoria would be a beautiful jewel in the crown of his outrageously successful life since climbing back to the top, despite the mistrust and shame the Malfoy family's involvement in the war had brought on them.

Somehow, he had become a well-respected and liked figure in the community. Campaigning tirelessly for the rights of those he grew up with to regain control over their lives – despite the freedom they knew Hermione had afforded him.

He had come to accept that his marriage to Astoria would be inevitable and this was simply the way of things and that she would be a perfectly acceptable wife.

That said, when he thought about it too much, a small part of his heart sank. He had rather hoped that perhaps he would find a witch to experience romantic love with. Real passion. It wasn't something only women wanted, although it was often a taboo topic of discussion for men.

He and Astoria were not in love. He knew that from early on in the relationship. He thought she loved him, but in time it was clear that she just loved the idea of his money, status and looks. The 'Prince Charming' illusion he was able to sell to so many witches. That's what she loved. Not the real him.

Did anyone even know who that was?

He had of course, over time, accepted that theirs was a relationship of mutual convenience. Masters of keeping up appearances, they presented the image of a perfect loved-up couple, but behind closed doors there was no romance, no passion.

Being a traditional, wealthy _pureblooded_ girl, she bored him to death in that regard anyway. He hardly felt like being intimate with her most of the time. Since laying there and looking attractive was her only move, and her exceptional beauty no longer excited him, she was barely worth getting hard over these days.

Over time, he had started to stray. She turned a blind eye to his indiscretions, and he to hers with unspoken understanding.

They were the perfect traditional, _pureblood_ couple. _How very proud his ancestors would be_ , he would often find himself thinking bitterly.

Straightening his back and looking as smug as he could muster, he smirked into the flashing bulbs of the media as he stood in his elegant suit, front and centre for the Ministry announcement.

As the tide of flashing lights rained down on him, his thoughts involuntarily wandered to Granger. Would she come back now this ghastly chapter of history was over?

* * *

Later that night, after the parties and fanfare. After countless 'thank yous' from unhappy couples now free to merrily part ways and get on with lives, he returned to his apartment with Astoria, ready to do his duty to the noble house of Malfoy.

Dropping to one knee rather unromantically in the kitchen, he asked for her hand in marriage. She accepted without hesitation, however, as he tried to put his great Grandmother's ring on her elegantly manicured finger, something curious happened. Every attempt he made to slide it onto her ring finger resulted in resistance and a sharp electric shock experienced by both of them.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" he wondered out loud, confused and frustrated. Frankly, he just wanted to get the whole thing over with.

Astoria's eyes were wide with horror.

"Tell me you are NOT still betrothed to Granger Draco?" she began to rant. "I have waited YEARS for this! All of my sisters are married. All of my cousins are married. IT IS MY TURN. Tell me you are not still betrothed to Granger!" she screeched, her voice becoming incrementally more frantic and irritating.

What could he tell her? He wasn't sure. The Act had been repealed that day. He was in the Minister's office himself to see it happen. As far as he knew, he was a free man.

All he could do was make an appointment with the Chief of Magical Law enforcement and see what she had to say about it.

"Astoria, darling, do calm down. I am sure it's nothing. Perhaps some additional finishing touches need to be added to the repeal. I will follow up with it as a matter of urgency in the morning. You will be in a white gown by the end of the year my love," he said smoothly.

Predictably, she swooned under his attentions. She was so pathetically easy to manipulate.

* * *

He swung by the office the next morning to pick up some things and sort his mind out before his 11 am meeting with the Chief of Magical Law Enforcement.

He sighed loudly as he was approached by his amorous young secretary. She was an attractive young witch, no doubt, and although Malfoy had no qualms about shagging just about any good looking witch in a skirt, he avoided entanglements with women he worked closely with.

It was far easier that way. His best friend and Deputy CEO Theo had proven this time and time again, with his costly and disastrous ill-fated affairs with various staff members. Theo didn't need to worry about his wife as he wasn't her type. The Ministry, in all their outdated glory - had failed to account for witches and wizards of the rainbow variety. As a result, they lived like roommates.

That said, Draco wished he would keep his hands out of the cookie jar where work was concerned. He had grown tired of the constant HR headaches his friend and coworker's sexual appetite had caused.

"Mr Nott is waiting in your office Mr. Malfoy, can I get you a coffee?" she asked, batting her lashes at him. He groaned internally. Could she be more obvious?

"Thank you Alexandra, I am quite alright for now, please do not disturb us," he said, deliberately avoiding contact with her as he slipped past into his office. He could feel the disappointed look she gave him without needing to look back.

He used to enjoy the power he had over these women, but these days the grind of every day responsibilities coupled with his dissatisfying home life just left him feeling bored by it all. Basically, he was in a rut and he knew it.

Draco could tell by Nott's facial expression, life was not about to become any easier.

Sitting down with a dramatic "humph" Draco stared at Nott inquisitively, waiting for him to launch into whatever doom and gloom business issue he had for the day.

"We might need to close the muggle division," said Theo, getting straight to the point. The pair had been friends since boyhood and it served them well in their business relationship. The ability to use plain talk and get straight down to it was an asset in their world.

"Like hell we will," snorted Draco. It had been a market they had been trying to crack for years, unsuccessfully. Draco had never been unsuccessful business wise and would sooner die than admit defeat.

Theo on the other hand, was more practical. "Draco, it's costing us too much money. We can't compete. ' _Vine'_ have cornered the market and they will NOT play nicely," said Theo, frustration evident in his voice.

"Ah yes, _Vine_ , this mysterious company that you somehow have failed to get me any useful information about that is also somehow besting us in every regard when it comes to bridging markets between the wizarding and muggle worlds…" said Draco judgementally.

Even if Theo was his best friend, Draco would never cease to be a demanding bastard at work. He was in charge – and that was it.

Theo's eyes narrowed. "Well Draco," he said coolly, "I can't help it that they're shady as they come. Shell corporation after Shell Corporation. It's like a bloody babushka doll of a business. None of our investigators have been able to crack it. We don't even know if they're based in London. I can't get near anyone on the board… let alone their CEO," he began to rant.

Draco rubbed his head, headache beginning to form. What the fuck was a babushka? And why was nothing going right this week? First Astoria, now this.

"Well fucking sort it out Theo. Malfoy's don't fail," he said as he began angrily stalking out of the room.

"Draco we're not done here," snapped Theo, rising from his seat.

"Yes we are, I've got an appointment that can't wait. Sort it the fuck out Theo!" he ordered as he continued on his way out.

Alexandra tried to get his attention as he left the room but he held a hand up to signal he had no desire to listen to the witch as he angrily made his way to the floo.

He hoped the news would be better at the Ministry.

* * *

"The bond still stands Mr Malfoy," said Helena, the Chief of Magical Law Enforcement.

"What?" asked Draco disbelievingly.

"The Minister made it very clear at the time. We were betrothed as long as the Act remained in force. The law no longer stands! Are you saying in addition to forcing a marriage on us, the Minister was lying to us as well?" asked Malfoy, trying to remain calm. The last thing he needed was to burn bridges at the Ministry, especially with wizarding tax audits coming up.

"The Minister didn't lie…but perhaps, not anticipating your then fiancé's act of rebellion, he didn't explain the process in enough detail," she began gently, she too had no desire to lose a political ally and donor.

"You made the bond willingly. Certainly there is an argument that there was a strong element of coercion there, I should say Mr Malfoy, I was not a supporter of the Act at the time," she said with a sympathetic smile.

"Do call me Draco, Helene," he said, turning on the charm and practically purring her name in the hopes of winning additional favour with the older witch. He noticed a slight blush creep across her face. He smirked in triumph.

Getting back to the matter at hand, she continued, "You made the bond willingly. The Act has been nullified but the bond has not. The difference now is the bond CAN be removed. It simply requires the consent of each party. I can give you the documents and instructions. You need only find Miss Granger and have her take part in the reversal, then you will be free to marry Miss Greengrass," she said calmly, as though the witch who has been missing for ten years was going to somehow be easy to find.

"And you're quite sure there is no other way?" he asked hopefully.

"Quite," she responded, finality written into her tone.

"Very well, I will take the paperwork," he said with a sigh. _What. a. day._

* * *

Instead of going back his own office he did the only thing he could think of to get a hold of Granger.

"Potter," he said, nodding stiffly as he entered the office of the Head Auror.

"Malfoy," he responded in a strained tone. "To what do I owe this most unusual pleasure?" he asked innocently, his words laced with distaste for the situation.

"Where is Granger?" asked Malfoy bluntly.

"I haven't the faintest," responded Harry, resuming his paperwork and seemingly dismissing the blonde wizard.

"Come off it Potter, you know. I would wager that you've always known," he spat.

Draco was about done with hearing the word 'no' today. He was Draco bloody Malfoy. He did not take 'no' for an answer.

Harry looked up from his paperwork with a bored expression.

"Even if I did know, why on Earth would I give that information to you of all people Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Because I am one of the Ministry's largest donors. Don't you like all of that modern equipment we donate to the Auror program? It would be a shame if we cut the charity budget…" he began, shamelessly exploiting his economic position.

Harry let out a sigh and furrowed his brow.

"Let's say I know where she is. Which I don't. As you know, until recently she was wanted by the Ministry. As Head Auror, I certainly couldn't have withheld such information…" he began in a deliberately unconvincing in tone.

Harry looked over the frames of his glasses and exchanged a knowing look with Malfoy.

"Okay Potter, I certainly would never accuse you of such corruption," said Draco, feigning innocence and playing along.

"Heavens no," said Harry, "but let's just say, if I had come into the information recently, now that the Act has been repealed and the missing witches and wizards have been pardoned...I would certainly be eager to spend some time with my dear old friend. Might I suggest that perhaps you might like to meet her at my private residence this evening, where she MAY been dining with my wife and I for a LONG overdue catch up… after all… I've not seen or heard from her in ten years," he said, raising his eyebrows.

Draco smirked. _Well, they were always a pack of rule breakers weren't they?_

"Excellent, I shall see you tonight Potter, owl me the details," he said, standing up and leaving gracefully.

Harry merely shook his head, returning to his paperwork. He'd tell Hermione later, he didn't feel like having his head bitten off just yet.

* * *

 _"Malfoy,_

 _I have included my address below and updated my wards accordingly. Bring wine. Red. Nothing cheap._

\- _Harry"_

 _'Nothing Cheap?'... Pack of impolite savages_ , he thought to himself as he made his way to his wine cellar.

A few moments later he stood in his fireplace, two bottles of fine red wine in hand.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place" he said clearly as he disappeared into the flames.

* * *

He was surprised that Potter still lived in the old Black household, but he assumed renovations had been extensive given how warm and inviting it now was. He doubted that was the original state of things. The Blacks were hardly known for their warmth and he knew the place had been abandoned for years before the Order and eventually Harry and Ginny Weasley moved in.

"Ah Malfoy, welcome to my home," said Harry. His voice was stiff but it was clear he was attempting to be friendly. "I see you brought the wine," he said with a warm smile.

Draco returned his smile, finding the entire thing to be utterly bizarre.

He was about to have a dinner party with Potter and the She-weasel in order to dissolve his betrothal to Hermione 'bookworm' Granger so he could enter into a loveless marriage with his ice queen of a girlfriend. Meanwhile, he was staring down the barrel of what would likely be his very first professional failure with this ' _Vine_ ' situation. His week really couldn't get any worse.

Or so he thought, until Granger appeared from the floo with two bottles of equally fine red wine, wearing yet another impossibly tight pencil skirt.

 _Merlin help me_ , he thought darkly as he admired the curve of her breast, visible through her emerald green silk blouse.

* * *

An hour later they had finished their meal and were moving on to bottle of wine number three. Draco had been raised with the kind of manners that would prohibit him from discussing business before or during dinner, and he figured some lubrication in the form of red wine and light conversation might make Granger more pliable when it came to performing certain un-bonding rituals.

It was evident that Potter had indeed, been talking to her for all of these years, although he noted that they were all careful not to give too much away about Granger's life. An hour of near constant conversation between them all, and he was still no closer to knowing what the bloody hell she had been doing with herself for the last ten years.

The other issue that niggled him was that once again, she was dressed in fine clothes and jewels. Whatever it was she was doing, she was being paid handsomely for it. She was the brightest witch of the age in the wizarding world, so he came to the conclusion that perhaps she may have been the same in her muggle life, which had led to financial compensation.

Finally, they retired to the sitting room and Potter and his red headed wife excused themselves politely to check on their children. He figured this was also a convenient excuse to give the formally betrothed members of the group some time to discuss matters in private.

She sat on a plush arm chair and crossed her legs gracefully, turning her full attention to him.

"I assume you want something from me Malfoy," she said matter-of-factly, maintaining eye contact.

"Can't a man simply desire to catch up with an old friend?" he responded innocently.

"A man? Perhaps. A Malfoy? No," she responded, narrowing her eyes and looking at him with an intensity that left him feeling thoroughly 'sized up.'

"You are right of course Granger, ten points to Gryffindor," he responded, smirking.

"So what is it you want?" she asked.

"It seems that the Act being repealed does not instantly mean that we are released from the blood bond we made all of those years ago," he began. He noted that she was studying him closely as he explained his desire to marry Astoria, but inability to do so without a formal reversal of the bond.

Finally he finished and looked at her hopefully.

"And you love this Astoria?" asked Hermione.

Draco was a little taken aback by her question. People in his world rarely considered love an important part of the equation.

"Yes, absolutely," he lied smoothly.

She smiled warmly but with a hint of sadness that almost went undetected by Draco, as she absentminded played with a trinket he couldn't quite see that was hooked to a chain around her neck.

"And my house… I went by and saw that there were people living there…" she began.

"Ah yes, about that. I didn't see the point in letting it sit empty for all of these years so I…"

"You DID NOT rent my house out for a profit did you?" she said, looking horrified.

"Of course not Granger, don't get your sensible little knickers in a twist," he said dismissively.

"I have been allowing a muggle charity use it for female muggles who have been… treated badly… by their partners, I thought…. Well I thought that it would be something you would like, actually" he finished quietly.

The corners of her mouth turned upwards. "Who knew Draco? In love with a witch, giving to muggle charities… you do have a heart!" she said playfully.

He felt the corners of his own mouth twitch into an involuntary smile. He didn't talk about it often, but he was actually rather proud of these charitable little endeavours he had on the side. He led a fairly selfish life. Sometimes he thought it was the only redeeming thing about him.

"So will you?" he asked hopefully.

"Will I what?" she responded.

"Help me to unbind us?" he replied.

"What's the magic word?" she responded playfully.

Draco exhaled loudly.

" _Please_ Granger, will you assist me in unbinding us?" he said, defeated. He was used to people doing whatever he wanted. This 'please' business was foreign to him. He simply added it to the list of utterly bizarre things that had happened this evening along with actually enjoying talking to Potter and she-weasel about Quidditch.

"Okay, let's get uncommitted then Draco," she said kindly.

The sound of his name rolling of her tongue so casually left him with a strange constricting feeling in his chest. He shrugged it off as nerves about the fact that his life was about to change. He was going to be rid of the bond and engaged to Astoria, ready to live his destiny. _That's what it was_. After all, what else could it have been?

* * *

Potter and Ginny returned from tending to their children in time to watch Malfoy and Hermione unsuccessfully attempt to cut the bonding spell twice, confusion written all over their faces.

"Why isn't it working Malfoy? Let me see the instructions, you must be doing something wrong," she said in her haughty 'holier than thou' Hogwarts tone. He felt entirely rubbed up the wrong way.

"Of course I got it right Granger, you must be doing something wrong!" he shot back, recognising that the tone he was using was reminiscent of his bastard school boy days.

"Well SOMEBODY is doing SOMETHING wrong then," she shot back, eyes narrowed.

"Look Granger, if you think it's funny to sabotage this, it's not. I have a witch I need to marry. I can't help it that you are, evidently, ten years on, still without someone wanting to marry a boring little book worm like you, but don't go fucking with MY life over it," he snapped.

He saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately regretted it. Yes he was a bastard, but he wasn't the school bully anymore. He no longer got off on hurting people's feelings, especially when it was undeserved. He had simply got caught up in the moment and regressed into some of his more negative behaviours.

"You know what Malfoy? Fuck you. I think we will stay bonded. You need this more than I do. In fact, I don't need this at all. Have fun explaining your inability to produce a legitimate heir to Astoria and your family," she said, her tone positively vitriolic.

"Come on Granger, I was just being myself… you know how I am… I didn't mean anything by it," he said weakly, recognising now what a vulnerable position he was in.

"Not until you get on your knees and beg me, and even then, I don't see why I should do you any favours - ferret" she snarled.

Malfoy snorted in reply. He had never begged anyone for anything. Never would. He was outraged at the mere suggestion, serious or not.

Without warning she ran to the floo with speed and precision the likes of which he had never seen. She was gone before he even fully registered what was happening.

* * *

Draco knew he was out of line, but was stunned at such a reaction. It's not like he hadn't made fun of her relationship status before as teenagers.

Harry stood up and gave Draco a look more contemptuous than any he had ever received from the raven haired boy, which was an indication of just how much hatred appeared to be burning inside Potter in that moment.

He was now thoroughly confused. It was hardly the worst thing he had ever said to the girl in the heat of the moment. It's not like he had called her a _mudblood_.

Harry and his wife exchanged meaningful looks before walking towards the stairs.

"We're going to bed now Malfoy. Show yourself out," said Harry, pausing as though he was debating whether or not to say something else.

"You know…she had a husband Malfoy," he said quietly.

"What?" asked the blonde wizard, eyes wide. "She can't have… the bond…" he added, confused.

"The bond applied to wizarding marriages. They have no authority in the muggle world. She had a husband Malfoy, and he died," Finished Potter.

Malfoy stood in stunned silence. _A husband? Dead?_

He felt an awful sinking feeling in his stomach. It felt like finding out that his owl had died or losing a Quidditch match, but ten times as bad. He imagined this must be what having a guilty conscience must feel like.

"Bloody hell," he breathed, feeling winded.

Potter continued up the stairs and Malfoy headed for the floo.

A Malfoy always knew when he had outstayed his welcome, which he had surely done at the former house of Black that night.

* * *

When he arrived home he found Astoria waiting for him in an expensive looking silk nighty, presumably hoping a celebration of sorts would be on the cards.

She took one look at his face and knew something was wrong. He imagined he was as white as a sheet.

"Please tell me it went better than you look!" she exclaimed.

"Unfortunately no…no it didn't love" he said flatly.

"Why?" she asked, tapping her foot angrily.

"I might have fucked up and been a bit rude to her…" he began uneasily, knowing an explosion would surely follow.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU FOOL!" she yelled. He winced. _Merlin, she was shrill when angry_.

"I do not care what you have to do. Blackmail her. Buy her off. Threaten her. Fuck the little _mudblood_ for all I care. Get that ring on my finger like you promised!" she demanded angrily, storming off in the direction of the floo, presumably to spend the night in someone else's bed, given she didn't bother to change before leaving.

Draco exhaled loudly and poured himself a _firewhiskey_ , hands shaking.

He seriously didn't care for the term _mudblood_ anymore.

* * *

 **Hermione still remains largely a mystery – but now we know she's got some heartbreak under her belt. I wonder what happens next? Jokes. I don't wonder… I totally know!**

 **I have been really heartened by the positive response I have had so far and the great and detailed comments you have left! Thank you so much.**

 **I am grateful for all of them and have answered a few below:**

 **JuliSt:** The demographic is narrow as the Act was hugely unpopular and largely unenforced after a year or two. That means people who were young enough or old enough to miss it never got stuck with it. Draco and Hermione's classmates took the brunt of it. Absolutely, politically motivated.

 **Missmusician14:** so excited to see you commenting on another of my stories! You're the best. I loved your questions. There are plenty layers to our favourite golden girl which will unravel over time. All of your questions will be answered.

 **ASJS:** He is totally impressed and grateful, though not always the best at showing it. He's going to have to work on that. But hey, the thing about Dramione is you can't go too far OOC right away or you lose the friction that makes them an amazing pairing.

 **Pgoodrichboogs & ZillahLily:** I'll talk about where she got all that money from in the next few chapters. Tip: Draco won't like it.

 **Until Next time... (it may be a while as I really need to work on finisging 'Stolen Secrets' -**

 **But I 100% will not abandon this story.**


	3. The Check In

**As per the last chapter – I have addressed comments at the end.**

 **M for adult content. No profit made and I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **The Check-In**

* * *

It had been several weeks since the unfortunate incident in the Potter household and Draco was no nearer to a resolution. Hermione was a difficult woman to get in touch with as she clearly preferred to spend the majority of her time in the muggle world, a place he knew almost nothing about.

He had managed to corner her in _Diagon Alley_ at one point, only to double over with crippling stomach pain at her behest. She had been gone before he could compose himself or get a word in.

Draco had half a mind to report her for hexing him, but given the woman had used unauthorised magic without being caught for a decade prior, he supposed the brightest witch of the age was a little too smart to hex him in a public place if she thought she could actually get caught. Frankly, her abilities and brazenness unnerved him.

He still wasn't sure how it was that she had managed to use magic so much without attracting attention or alerting the authorities. Nor did he know what nasty little hex she had used in the street that day.

Draco, an accomplished and book smart wizard himself, was not familiar with what he thought he heard her mutter under her breath as she did it.

All he knew was that she had to mean it. Malicious spells like that simply did not work unless the person casting them truly wanted to cause harm. He was just glad she didn't do anything permanent, because she was still quite clearly furious with him.

On the one hand, he wanted to be angry at her. On the other, he had clearly hit a sore spot about her dead husband. Admittedly, he wasn't the warmest man. He didn't care about stepping around people's feelings. Frankly, he didn't particularly care about anybody's feelings at all, period.

Never the less, had he have known, he certainly would not have said such a thing. Even Draco Malfoy had his limits.

One does not insult the dead spouses of others, it's crass and not becoming of a Malfoy.

* * *

"So you insulted her and her dead husband and now she won't end the bond?" smirked Lucius Malfoy.

Given his families defection, considerable network and wealth, he had narrowly avoided Azkaban, although chose a far more reclusive lifestyle these days. Still an attractive and imposing man, he had seemingly failed to age a day. He had also failed to stop being an overbearing prick of a father, as far as Draco was concerned.

"I wouldn't put it like that..." began Draco in response.

"How would you put it then?" asked Lucius, clearly enjoying having his son backed into a corner.

"I didn't know she had a dead husband father," said Draco, attempting to defend himself.

"And yet, these are the facts Draco. You insulted her and her dead husband so now she has, quite astutely, recognised that she has leverage over you, and is refusing to grant you an end to your unfortunate situation" said Lucius in a calm tone.

"Yes, those are the facts," responded Draco tightly.

Lucius looked at his son smugly before continuing. "So now, you need to either find something to use against her, soften her up, or simply find her price and buy her off."

The younger Malfoy snorted. "This is Hermione Granger we are talking about, it's not going to be as easy as all of that."

"Indeed," replied Lucius, "The brightest witch of the age, withstood Bella's _Crucio_ with her mind intact…realised she could hurt you and went ahead and did it on principle, stood up to the Ministry… granted you a lifestyle you certainly never would have had otherwise… she's rather exceptional."

"I never realised you were in the Golden Girl's fan club father," snapped Draco bitterly.

The older Malfoy simply looked at his son with bored eyes.

"She is exceptional Draco, but so are you. You're a Malfoy after all. You'll either find a weakness or trade, or you'll simply wear her out over time. Much can be said for attrition Draco. Malfoy's do not give up. We always get what we want in the end. Decide what you want from Hermione Granger, and get it," he said wisely.

"I want to not be bonded to the snotty little cow - that's what I want," said Draco, miffed at what his father seemed to imply.

"And yet your un-binding ritual didn't work," Lucius said evenly.

"Yes because she wasn't bloody doing it right," snapped Draco.

"Is that so Draco? The brightest witch of the age wasn't doing a basic spell correctly?" Lucius bit back sarcastically.

"What are you implying father?" asked Draco coolly.

"Nothing at all Draco," Lucius said innocently, "If you wish the bond to be gone so you can marry Astoria, then make it so," he added with a dismissive wave.

"I will then," scoffed Draco.

"Well hurry up will you? Your mother is beside herself with no heir in sight," responded Lucius.

Silence filled the space between the father and son as they stared into their glass tumblers.

"Well, I suppose I had better go then," said Draco, finally breaking the silence.

Lucius didn't respond, he simply looked at his son like he knew something he didn't.

* * *

"GOT THEM, I'VE FUCKING GOT THEM. HA!" yelled Theo from the next office, somewhat manically.

"Should I be taking you to _St Mungos_ for a check, Nott?" asked Draco in an amused tone as Theo came barrelling into the room.

" _Vine_! They're going to be at the Ministry's public conference about the future direction of muggle and magical trade and commerce!" Theo shouted in glee.

"Why do I feel like this has something to do with this _babushka doll_ thing you keep going on with, what even is that by the way?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"It's a metaphor. They're muggle dolls that go inside other identical dolls..." he began, but promptly stopped after taking in Draco's barely contained laughter.

"Oh shut it Malfoy! It's a metaphor. It's accurate. I have been trying to get a hold of these _Vine_ bastards for months, and finally, this is our chance. I will not let you ruin this with you relentless piss taking!" he exclaimed. Draco couldn't recall seeing more energy coming off the man in their lifetime.

"Well I wouldn't say it's relentless I…" Draco began before being abruptly cut off by Theo, his deep brown eyes gleaming.

"I have a witch who works in Ministry registration. They signed up today. Quite last minute. Two of them. The owners no less. This is our chance. We buy them out - or merge! Finally, _Merlin_ … I need a drink to celebrate!" he said, barely coming up for air.

Draco had to admit, it was the best news he had heard in weeks.

The Granger situation was getting him down and Astoria was being absolutely unbearable about the whole thing. Having been spoiled her whole life, it seemed she was not accustomed to things not going her way.

Draco could sympathise to an extent, having been spoiled rotten himself. That said, he liked to think he would be reasonable enough to not go so far off the deep end if the roles were reversed.

He idly thumbed the cover of the _Daily Prophet_ which lie on his desk. He and Astoria were on the front page. She looked like an absolute vision in a low cut black gown. Diamonds practically dripped from her. They gazed lovingly at each other as the cameras flashed. All pretend of course. " _Pureblood Royalty_ " read the headline.

Groaning internally, Draco turned it over and looked at his friend. "Drinks it is then," he said, wondering if Theo had ever had a better, or timelier idea in their lives.

* * *

Astoria had not been happy about his sudden decision to leave London for the conference, but had grudgingly accepted that business was business, and who was she to argue with Draco trying to earn more money? If there was one thing Astoria loved, it was money.

Draco had attempted to make contact with Hermione a few different times, all of which resulted in either a very aggressive owl he would describe as "bitey" delivering him letters that read something along the lines of " _NO, you *insert expletive here*"_ or another of her nasty little hexes if he dared approach her in person on the street.

It had caused all manner of problems with Astoria, although the rather nice side product was that she had started giving him the silent treatment, sometimes not bothering to come home at all.

She thought it was a punishment for his failure to deliver a proposal. He felt like all his Christmases had come at once. Silence really was as golden to Draco as a snitch in the wind.

Regardless, for better or worse, removing the bond with Granger would have to wait until after the conference.

Draco knew that if he and Theo were to save their muggle division they needed to take _Vine_ out of the game or buy them out – and this was their best shot at getting near the mysterious owners.

They entered the elegant lobby of the country estate via floo and Draco was immediately impressed.

It was classy without being overdone, something that was often hard to find in higher end, wizarding establishments. Somehow, they had make it feel luxurious and homely at the same time. There was not an ounce of ostentatiousness about it and he wished he and Astoria stayed in places like this far more.

Theo seemed suitably impressed, not with the tasteful art or the white washed walls, but with the bevy of attractive desk staff. "More for the trophy shelf Draco!" he exclaimed quietly, rubbing his hands together to emphasise his point. Draco rolled his eyes. He was partial to the odd hotel witch himself, however he was never quite so obvious about it, even when he was single.

Dressed in their finest suits, Draco and Theo cut attractive figures as they strode towards the reception desk. Both wizards smirked, knowing that the eyes of most every woman and a few men in the room were on them. Draco felt his ego swelling with the attention and looking over at Theo, he could tell the same was happening with his friend.

Joining the end of the line, the wizard standing ahead of them turned around to face them, throwing both wizards for a loop.

"Blaise?" asked Draco, confused.

"Ah Draco, Theo… I assumed you would be here," he said calmly, as though his presence at such an event wasn't out of the ordinary at all.

"Well yes, of course we are, but what are you doing here Zabini?" asked Theo.

"The same thing as you gentlemen, I assume. I'm here for work," replied Blaise nonchalantly.

"You… Blaise Zabini… are here for the Ministry's public conference about the future direction of muggle and magical trade and commerce?" asked Draco incredulously.

"Sure am," said Blaise cheerily, turning to face the desk as the pretty blonde receptionist summoned the group.

"You two as well," called the girl.

Draco and Theo exchanged confused looks and joined Blaise at the counter.

"Since you are all attending the same conference I may as well check you in at the same time so you can get start getting to know each other," she said brightly before turning her direction back to the computer screen.

Blaise caught Theo looking down the witch's shirt and smirked. "I think this will be an excellent convention, will it not, Theo?" asked Blaise, shooting Nott a knowing look. Theo responded with a grin. Draco exhaled loudly, some things never bloody change.

The pretty receptionist, whose name was Lucinda (Draco had checked her name tag, seemingly able, unlike his friends, to look past her ample bust) suddenly looked worried and apologetic.

"Mr Zabini, I am terribly sorry but we only have one room for you and your business partner. Your decision to come last minute threw us off a bit… will that be okay?" she asked in a remorseful tone.

"No need to worry love," said Blaise kindly. Draco had never seen him like this. Admittedly he had not seen his old friend in years, but he was a far cry from the arrogant hothead Draco remembered.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the unmistakeable sound of stiletto heels cracking on the marble floor, and suddenly he was aware of a female presence inserting herself between himself and Zabini.

"Hermione, apparently they were short so we will be sharing a room," said Blaise without missing a beat. Draco froze, waiting for a wave of nausea or sudden desire to itch to come over him, the usual outcomes of his physical encounters with the witch. None of which came.

Hermione looked at Draco and Theo with vague disinterest and then back to Zabini, who, putting two and two together, must be her business partner.

"Well fuck me sideways," muttered Theo, still by Draco's side. "My thoughts exactly," responded Draco. When the hell did Zabini and Granger become business partners, and what on Earth could have possibly prompted it?

"Well, we did book last minute," said Hermione politely. The girl behind the desk was positively beaming at the obliging pair.

"I am so relieved you are okay with this," said the young witch, "So often our clients become enraged when these things happen," she gushed.

"It is terribly unfortunate when blood status and wealth makes people feel entitled to treat others poorly," said Hermione smoothly, making eye contact with Draco, who rolled his eyes in return.

The girl simply giggled and continued the check in process.

It was Theo who broke the silence between the foursome. "Sure you want to share a room with Zabini, Granger?" asked Theo playfully. Hermione smiled in response to his light-heartedness.

"Wouldn't be the first time - I think I can handle him," she responded with a wicked smirk.

"Famous last words," said Theo, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione laughed and slapped him on the arm.

Had Draco not been equal parts terrified and pissed off at her, he may have otherwise thought her laugh to be infectious. He might also have thought her face to be positively angelic as she threw her head back with laughter. But he was miffed with her, and therefore, he did not think those things. _Right?_

"Oh she'll 'handle it' alright," said Blaise playfully. Draco felt his back stiffen involuntarily in response to Zabini's innuendo.

Well, it was only reasonable, he told himself. He and Hermione were bonded after all. Like it or not, she was, magically speaking, his fiancé, and if there was one thing Draco did not like, it was sharing his things. Even if he wasn't particularly interested in said things.

Hermione simply laughed and draped her arm around Zabini's shoulders and gave him a playful kiss on the cheek. "You wish darling," she said, poking out her tongue. Theo and Draco were both transfixed on the pair, picking up on their obvious comfort around each other. Neither wizard had seen Zabini or Granger behave this way before. So free spirited. So...unlike Zabini and Granger.

Hermione leaned forward into the counter to speak about payment in more detail with Lucinda, giving Draco a nice view of her shapely behind, which was barely contained in a blood red knee length dress. Her sky high black heels accentuated her figure, causing Draco to curse himself for noticing. Blaise stepped back into a huddle with the boys and smirked at Theo.

"Mate, have you seen some of the witches working here? We need to talk strategy...Granger seems more fun these days but she is your business partner…" began Theo.

Draco snorted, "Like working relationships have ever prohibited you playing hide the wand with a witch," sniped Draco.

Theo wore a wicked grin as he continued, "Granger looks good these days but she's still know-it-all Hermione Granger… you could probably find a better lay here Zabini," he mused.

 _Merlin, Nott could be a real pig sometimes,_ thought Draco.

Had he not seen Hermione in that dress? She looked far more appealing than the staff at the hotel. Not that he was about to defend her to the others.

He simply mused that clearly taste wasn't something Theo's money could buy.

For his part, Zabini wore a smug look while he listened to Theo's assessment of their old schoolmate. When Theo was done Blaise leaned in to the boys, so he could be sure they would not be heard.

"Theo, Mate. If Hermione fucked you, she'd make you forget your own name… take it from me," he said with a wink, before turning around to check on Granger.

Theo's eyes were bulging out of his head and Draco felt like his jaw must have been on the floor.

Draco had barely recovered from that stunning little revelation when Lucinda called out for them to complete their check in.

Hermione and Blaise stepped aside to make room at the counter for himself and Theo.

Draco wasn't sure whether to shake Zabini's hand for managing to frazzle Theo so much, or punch him for shagging Granger, or at least saying he did.

Not that he had any right to dictate who she slept with. After all, his bedroom had been a revolving door of beautiful witches over the years and he was about to be engaged to Astoria. But, the idea of his old friend in bed with her bothered him in a way he was not proud to admit, even to himself.

Theo was talking to Lucinda about the room as Blaise and Granger turned around. "We might head up now, apparently we're on the same floor," said Blaise.

"Okay," responded Draco coolly, narrowing his eyes at his betrothed as Zabini place his hand on the small of her back to guide her around Theo's briefcase.

"Oh, Miss Granger!" called Lucinda from the desk.

"Yes," said Hermione, spinning around to respond.

"I forgot to ask, which of your businesses should I run this payment through?" she yelled over the noise of the increasingly busy lobby.

"Just put it on the _Vine_ account," answered Hermione casually.

Draco felt the colour drain from his face, as he fought back the urge to be sick right then and there.

* * *

 **In upcoming chapters we will explore how Hermione and Blaise came to be business partners, how Draco reacts to his old friend Blaise besting him in business with 'his' Hermione, and the story of Hermione and her departed husband. Will Hermione and Draco share a moment? Will Theo manage to bed Lucinda? Will Blaise make for a good hotel roommate? Tune in and find out!**

Thanks to everyone else for your enthusiastic comments!

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Missmusician14:** Thanks for sticking with me and I am excited to have you along for the ride on this story. I have finally got over my Stolen Memories writers block so I should be able to post something new on that soon!

 **Pgoodrichboggs:** Glad you enjoyed sassy Harry – I am sure he will appear again.

 **Catsgotmytongue/ThornsandBrambles:** I really like your idea but it does not fit with what I am doing with this story. However, It is my ambition to write an A-Z of Dramione one shots (longer ones, 5-10 k + words etc.) and if you don't mind, I would love to use the idea for that. I try to write stories which paint them in different lights than traditional fanfics because the gender roles and assumptions get a bit tiresome and I think that writing a story where Draco has to prove he can make himself fit into her life and in the life of her child(ren) would make for a worthwhile read. Either that, or I would write it as a short(er) story (3 parts or something). Let me know if you would be interested! Thanks for your lovely suggestions and enthusiasm for my story.

 **Ice-Kitsune-317:** As predicted, she is the CEO of Vine. LET THE CRUSHING COMMENCE! Draco is still bound by his traditional values and is caught up in some pretty negative behaviours. Let's hope he can get over it.

 **JuliSt:** men, smh (too real)

 **MissJodie:** I legitimately can't wait for him to tell Astoria to bugger off – but it may be a while. Our Draco is set in his ways.

 **Wintersong1954:** This is exactly why I wrote this story. I wanted a marriage law fic where Hermione sticks to her character and fights back! Since no one else had one on offer, I decided to make one myself.

 **Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I wish I could answer you all (especially some of those who were on 'guest') but I will continue to do my best to respond to questions and requests etc.**


	4. Goodnight, Draco

**I wrote the sexiest bloody chapter(s) but unfortunately it does not fit with the story yet. It will probably come up in 3-4 chapters time BUT IT IS KILLING ME. I had to tell you so you could sympathise with my pain!**

 **Review/Question Responses + Teasers for upcoming chapters at the end.**

 **M for adult themes and (surprise surprise) I still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Goodnight, Draco.**

* * *

 **Later that Evening**

"Oh, hey," said Blaise as Theo and Draco sat either side of him at the hotel bar that evening.

"You hear that Draco? The traitor says hello," said Theo coolly.

"So he does," responded Draco in an even tone.

"Really? We're doing this?" asked Blaise, bored. The truth is, Blaise was no longer the boy they had known as a child, or even as a teenager. He had rather hoped they wouldn't be petty about this, but wasn't surprised it was playing out this way.

When he and Hermione decided to go public with _Vine_ they knew there would be some repercussions, this being one of them.

The truth is, they had used up all the advantage that mystery gave them, and needed some of the benefits of being public. Their reveal was strategic and much needed, but it didn't make it less of a pain in the arse.

"You've betrayed us," said Theo accusingly, flagging down the barman for a drink.

"Funny, I don't see it that way," responded Blaise calmly.

"How do you see it then?" asked Draco, catching the drink Theo slid down the bar to him.

"Well, let's see... You excluded me and underestimated me for years. All but abandoned me during the war and mostly afterwards because I didn't side with the views of your maniac parents…Despite the fact that I so _obviously_ made the right decision," he said, rubbing his chin in mock thought.

"Then of course there is my business partner… who you bullied for years, and, who could forget, Draco, stood by while Bellatrix tortured her in the drawing room," he said argumentatively.

"That's a low blow," mumbled Draco, looking in the other direction. Funnily enough, he couldn't quite muster a response to that one.

"That's all in the past now," said Theo dismissively.

"Is it? Even now you claim to be over your blood prejudice, but what percentage of _muggleborns_ do you actually have in your company? Let me answer it for you… the figure is negligible… and then…then, you had the gall to try and break the muggle trading sector?! _Pfft_ … keep dreaming boys" said Blaise, in what his muggle friend Julian would call his best, 'drop the mic' voice.

"Don't pretend you're any different to us Blaise. You grew up in the same crowd. The same house at Hogwarts. Don't try and act 'holier than thou' all of a sudden," snorted Draco into his _firewhiskey._

"Well for starters, the key difference been you and I, is I never subscribed to the views of Voldemort and his psychopath followers. I never underestimated Hermione, and I never underestimated _muggleborns._ Don't be bitter because you backed the wrong horse," he said before adding, "I might be rich and I might be a bastard, but at least I am not an elitist snob, based on something as inconsequential as blood status," he said smugly.

"Give it a fucking rest Zabini. What about loyalty?" asked Blaise, glaring at his old friend.

"I have loyalty to people who are actually my friends. I am successful in spite of you, not because of you. As is Granger. As far as I am concerned, she and I have profited from the talents of _muggleborns_ who have been excluded by companies like yours, so I really should be thanking you," he said, smirking and gesturing the bartender for a refill.

"We do not exclude _muggleborns_ , all of our candidates are qualified and…" began Draco, outraged at the implication.

Blaise merely raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Check your books when you get back Draco, I think you'll find you're wrong," said Blaise with confidence.

"Oh and one more thing to think about… Granger has been back for a while now. You didn't know she was running _Vine_. You did however, know she was the brightest witch of the age, and yet, neither of you tried to poach her. I wonder why that is?" he probed knowingly.

"This is bullshit," spat Theo, clearly incensed.

Draco projected a calm exterior, but was reeling internally from the words of one of his oldest friends.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but you are rubbish company and I believe a certain blonde bombshell from behind the bar is about to finish her shift, so I have better things to be doing… quite literally" he said cheerily before downing his drink. He threw his payment on the bar before and sauntered off.

"The nerve of that asshole!" exclaimed Theo.

"Indeed," agreed Draco, only half believing himself.

"More _firewhiskey_?" asked the bartender.

"We'll take the bottle," they responded in unison.

* * *

Much later that evening a rather inebriated Draco Malfoy made his way back to his room. As he rounded the corner his breath caught at the sight of Hermione Granger reading in a plush chair near their rooms.

He tried his best to blend into the scenery and slip past her, hardly feeling like being hexed after a long evening of drowning his sorrows.

When he stubbed his toe on a side table the jig was up. Hermione's head snapped up from her book and her eyes met his from the other side of the hallway.

"Don't hex me Granger, I am just trying to get back to my room. I won't be any trouble," said Malfoy, realising he sounded rather pathetic after the fact.

Hermione smirked and looked back down at her book, clearly pretending to read. "Hex? I have no idea what you mean," she said innocently.

"Don't play the innocent with me Granger, you've been hitting me with nasty little hexes whenever you see me," he accused, leaning against the wall casually.

Hermione continued to smile down at her book and he noticed there was a near empty bottle of wine by her side. "That seems like quite a serious accusation, _Draco_ ," she said conspiratorially.

"Still feigning innocence I see… give up the good girl act Granger, it's getting old," he said, narrowing his eyes. He knew he was probably risking a plethora of stinging hexes, but he was intoxicated and felt like pushing boundaries.

"I don't have to _act_ innocent Malfoy, I _am_ innocent," she said in her trademark know-it-all tone, her sparkling eyes finally making contact with his. _Was she enjoying this?_

Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say love."

A moment of awkward silence passed, but neither took their eyes off the other.

"Why aren't you inside?" questioned Draco, breaking the silence and gesturing towards the carved wooden door of the room she was sharing with Zabini.

"Blaise is… entertaining one of the hotel waitresses so I am being a good friend and giving him some space," she said with a wink.

"Oh," replied Draco, "I got the distinct impression that it would be _you_ that he would be _entertaining_ this weekend."

Hermione snorted, "Are you jealous Malfoy?" she enquired provocatively.

"You wish, witch," he responded, a smug look plastered on his handsome face.

She laughed in response. "Oh yes, it's going to be hard, sleeping under this roof, just knowing the great Draco Malfoy is here and I can't have him," she said, touching the back of her hand to her forehead in jest, as though she were overheating.

"Alright Granger," laughed Draco, amused by her playfulness, "didn't anyone ever tell you sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?"

"I've always rather thought people who say that are just no good at it themselves" she mused.

"Touché," he responded, unable to mask a genuine smile. This was the most they had ever really spoken in a social environment and it was rather…nice.

Sensing the shift in mood, and feeling the impact of the _goblin made wine_ she had been drinking, she decided to be candid with the youngest Malfoy.

"Blaise and I are friends and own businesses together… we won't be… _entertaining_ each other," she said honestly.

"How many of these businesses do you have Hermione?" asked Malfoy, his ambitious side hoping to squeeze some information out of the tipsy witch.

"And here I was thinking we had made some progress Mr. Malfoy," she said seriously, but with no hint of anger.

"You can't blame a businessman for trying," he said, winking. Hermione found it terribly endearing and shook her head for even allowing such a thought to pass.

"I suppose I will forgive you for that," she said quietly, her big brown eyes meeting his intense grey.

"Well, I think it's terribly rude of him to make a lady sit in the hallway all night… you never know what kind of riff raff might come past," said Draco, lightening the mood.

"Yes, you never know what kind of shady types might come by to interrupt your reading at this hour," she said, eyes sparkling. "In all seriousness, it's okay. It gives me a good excuse to read with Blaise out of the way, so we both win."

"I think he might be having a better time than you are dear," he replied knowingly.

"I don't know… this book is very… informative," she said, running her hand over the cover.

"Well, who knows what a book worm like you gets off on Granger," he said tauntingly. Truthfully, he was relieved that Granger wasn't in bed with Zabini, and it sounded like she wasn't about to be any time soon. Although she seemed to imply they weren't sleeping together, something told him they might have in the past. It's not that he wanted her, it's just he didn't want his friend to have her. She was _his_ betrothed after all.

"Hermione," he said seriously, hoping the fact he was using her name would make it clear he was being genuine. "I really am sorry for what I said at Harry's place, I really didn't know. I want you to know that I am not just saying this so you will do what I want and remove the bond. What I said was unkind…I suppose you have noticed I can be a bit of a bastard at times..." he said.

"Some of the time?" Hermione interjected.

"Okay, yeah, most of the time," he conceded, "though I do try to not be the little asshole that I once was. Malfoy's really don't like to apologise so I will leave it there… but ah, yeah. Sorry Granger," he said, running his hand through his platinum blonde mop, which was unusually messy after one too many _fire whiskeys._

Hermione was stunned. She had never expected an actual, heartfelt apology, from Malfoy of all people. She felt herself forgive him instantly. She was forgiving by nature, worst luck.

"Apology accepted Malfoy," she said awkwardly, not knowing how to handle such uncharted territory.

"What are you reading?" he asked, eager to move away from the uncomfortable topic.

"Bukowski… he was a muggle author," she answered.

"Was?" asked Draco,

"He's dead now," she responded.

"Oh," said Draco.

"I like him because too many poets write as though life is either beautiful or terrible. With him, it's always a bit of both. It's sad and it's lovely… so it makes it more real," she said, not sure why she was bothering to tell Draco Malfoy about muggle literature, as if he was going to pop to a local book store and buy it.

"I don't suppose you would read _muggle_ authors," she mused in a tone she hoped was not bitter or accusing.

He appreciated that she did not seem to be judging him. "No, I haven't read muggle literature," he admitted, realising that it was somewhat stupid of him not to have. Draco loved literature almost as much as Hermione did, he was just never socially suicidal enough to admit it openly.

"Perhaps you ought to try some one day," she suggested gently.

"Maybe I will," he said, shuffling awkwardly by the wall.

"Good," she said with a smile that reached her eyes. He felt a strange constricting feeling in his chest when he realised the special little smile was for him. Just him. _For once._

Interrupting the moment, the door creaked open, giving Hermione and Draco a look at Zabini kissing a dishevelled looking witch on the cheek before sending her on her way.

After she had turned the corner he stepped into the hall to address his friends.

* * *

"Hermione, Draco," he said brightly, clearly in a great mood after the evenings activities.

"Looking chipper I see," said Draco, smirking. Hermione let out a giggle.

"Since when do you two get along?" asked Blaise suspiciously.

"Malfoy and I are old friends, as you know," said Hermione playfully, her lie being the joke.

"Don't make me laugh too much love, I'm still out of breath!" Blaise explained, leaning on the doorframe.

"Drama queen," said Hermione with an eye roll.

Draco was watching them intensely, still struggling to understand the depth and dynamic of the relationship they obviously had.

"Go and run cleaning charms over everything… EVERYTHING Blaise… I don't want it to be like Italy all over again!" she ordered, turning to Draco to elaborate.

"Things that should not have been sticky… were sticky… it was…" she began, speaking directly to Draco.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" exclaimed Blaise, throwing his hands up. "Give me five minutes," he added, disappearing back into the room for a moment.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other knowingly. Draco had shared a dorm with him for years at Hogwarts, he had no doubt about the horrors Hermione was referring to.

Zabini re-emerged, looking more put together.

"Nice of you to put some pants on," remarked Draco.

Blaise ignored him, instead choosing to address Hermione, who had stood up and was gathering her wine bottle and book. "Time for bed then my dear?" he asked saucily with a wink.

Draco knew he was doing it for his benefit, but it annoyed him none the less. He focused on keeping his face neutral with a cool look of indifference.

"Alright, just don't get grabby!" she yelled as he went back into the room and shut the door.

Once again, Hermione and Draco were alone in the warmly lit hallway.

"Well, goodnight _Draco_ ," she said softly. She looked rather beautiful in the soft hotel lighting, and he rather thought that the sound of his name on her tongue was quite lovely. He was used to hearing only _Malfoy_ , a tone that was usually harsh, but justified.

"Goodnight, _Hermione_ ," he responded with a weak smile as she entered her room.

He had to admit to himself, as he stood alone in the hall, he wished it was he that got to spend the night with a woman like her, not Zabini.

He knew they were simply going to sleep together, just sleep. The intimacy of sharing a bed could be so much more intimate than sex. He had fucked countless witches and felt nothing. He fucked Astoria and felt nothing for the longest time.

Alcohol has a way of exposing the truth, and the simple truth was that Draco Malfoy was someone who was never alone, but always lonely.

Unaccompanied in the hallway, he wished he was Blaise Zabini.

* * *

 **Teasers for the next few chapters:**

Draco, Hermione, Theo and Blaise come to an agreement about Vine. Does this mean Draco and Hermione will be seeing more of each other?

What's the deal between Blaise and Hermione…How close are they?

Will Draco and Hermione break the bond? Can they?

 _THE SEXY CHAPTER WHICH PAINFULLY WON'T FIT IN FOR A WHILE AND IS KILLING ME TO SIT ON._

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Sakura Lisel:** _Why isn't Astoria (and those a few years younger and older) stuck in marriages also?_

I have addressed this twice now. I mentioned the reasoning vaguely in chapter one and elaborated further in my response to **JulieSt** at the bottom of chapter 2. If anyone is still confused about this, please take the time to read it.

 **Munzke11:** Thanks so much for your kind comments. Thanks also for noticing I am trying to make this different from other marriage law stories. My main motivation when writing my stories is to buck the trends that see Hermione's character degraded. I truly believe, this is how she would have handled it.

 **MissMusician14:** Another fabulous review from you! There will be more Lucius to come in time, I know how you love him. He really is just so fun to write, in his various reincarnations across stories. I also hope this chapter cleared up why the owners decided to come out. Hopefully your other questions will be answered in time, I don't want to give too much away yet!

 **JuliSt / Clarkfan325:** I agree that Draco should be with someone he loves. Right now, he hasn't worked that out for himself. He's quite 'committed to his own unhappiness' ( **JuliSt's** words). Of course, eventually he will come around. Perhaps with the help of Hermione?

 **JuliSt:** Theo is so much fun to write! He will continue his perky little creeper activities as the story goes on. I am glad you are curious about the bond. There is a reason they can't break it. Why? Stay tuned.

 **Pgoodrichboggs:** I wouldn't be surprised if Lucius is rooting for Dramione. Or perhaps he just knows something Draco doesn't?

 **Thanks also to everyone else who took the time to review and express your feelings and enthusiasm for the story.** As always, I am blown away by the response and will endeavour to keep it up! I have planned out many chapters of this and I am going to have a blast writing it.

Please continue to R&R - I love your feedback and absolutely take it on board.


	5. A Lesson in History

Hi Guys,

 **Amazing response so far and loving writing this story. This chapter is a bit of historical filler/background so nothing much happens but I hope it gives you some insight into Blaise and Hermione's background**.

M for adult themes and language.

Don't own the characters.

 **Comments and next chapter teaser at the bottom.**

* * *

 **A Lesson in History**

* * *

That night Hermione couldn't help but lie in bed and think about all of the things that had happened in her life to lead her to this point.

Hogwarts, the war, her marriage, becoming a young widow, her friendship with Blaise, their business interests…taking on Malfoy Enterprises in the business world.

So much had happened in her short life to lead her to the truly odd experience of actually getting along with Draco Malfoy in a hallway late that night.

Blaise was snoring softly on the other side of the bed so she cast a silencing charm around her space not wanting to hear him. It wasn't lost on her that their relationship was unconventional, but sometimes, the best friendships are.

She closed her eyes and let her mind drift, trying to adequately reconcile the memory of how they came to be in this position.

She smiled as she remembered returning for her final year at Hogwarts and feeling disgust when told Gryffindors would be paired with Slytherins for a potions assignment worth 50% of their yearly grade.

At the time it was enough to make her miss Snape and his strict segregation of the houses.

Little did she know it was where the story really began.

* * *

 **11 years ago, Potions Classroom.**

"Hermione Granger, you will be paired with Blaise Zabini," said Professor Slughorn. Hermione spun around to look at the Slytherin boy, seated beside Draco Malfoy, who was smirking sadistically at his friend.

"Ha, stuck with Granger!" laughed Theo from beside Draco. Blaise stood and gave them both a look before clearing his throat, "well, she's the best in the class so, jokes on you when I get a better result than the pair of you," he remarked as he collected his books and walked over to join Hermione at her desk.

She was pleasantly surprised and also confused that he had taken such an approach.

Whilst Theo and Draco had stopped calling her _mudblood_ after the war, neither boy had pretended to like her. Blaise had been quiet, but he had never given her any indication that he thought differently to his friends.

That said, it was well known he and his family, though well regarded purebloods, elected not to assist Voldemort and had booted off to Italy when things started to get particularly hairy.

"You didn't need to do that," she whispered to him quietly after he settled into the chair. He turned to her and gave her a warm smile, "I know, but I wanted to," he said kindly, "I get sick of the asshole act the pair of them have going sometimes, I don't even think they believe it themselves anymore." "I know what you mean," snorted Hermione. Blaise grinned at her conspiratorially and slid his potions notes on the assignment topic to her. "I think we'll get along fine Granger," he said.

That was it really. It was as simple as that.

* * *

 **11 years ago, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

As the months went on the pair grew closer. Often sitting in the library until late at night, enjoying the school's relaxed restrictions on the older students who had returned for the final year. They had seen a war, it was deemed appropriate that they should be allowed to move around after dark.

She got to know more about him as he was surprisingly open, unlike his Slytherin classmates. At times she wondered why he hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor, but then she would see his manipulative streak or his cunning, reminding her that the sorting hat was never wrong.

She told him about her life growing up as a muggle and about her adventures in the war, more than she had told anyone else since. She, Harry and Ron didn't have a habit of talking much about their time on the run. They had become so accustomed over the years to keeping things between themselves, the habit had continued when the dust had settled. It had been a relief for her to finally let someone else in.

He told her about his mother, the infamous Ms. Zabini, a once famous and always beautiful actress who had been "widowed" seven times over. Of course, she had heard the rumours before. 'Black Widow' is what people called her.

Blaise explained that she was obsessed with money, her looks and her status and he had (along with the rest of the wizarding word), always suspected her husbands' deaths were suspicious.

Outwardly, she pretended to be a vapid little socialite, but he knew she hid the cunning and wickedly intelligent side of herself very well. He told her that their home was full of dark objects and books and his mother had everything she needed at her fingertips to end lives and never be caught.

Like his mother, Blaise himself had often been accused of being shallow and vain. He and Ginny Weasley often fought on the Quidditch pitch and she loved to insult him about his love of looking at himself in the mirror.

One night he confessed that his time away during the war had put things in perspective for him, and following in his mother's footsteps of vanity and money hunger had started to seem about as appealing as following Voldemort had been, which was to say, to him, not appealing at all.

As Harry and Ron were off becoming Aurors, she was relieved to have the constant male friendship in her life, and deep down she knew that their friendship was filling a void for Blaise as well. It was clear to her that Blaise had lived most of his life in isolation. An afterthought of his mother and a third wheel to his friends.

Although they spent most of their free time together, they did so privately. Neither wanting to deal with the social fallout of their friendship. They were happy in their little bubble and felt no need to involve others. The war may have been over, but the scars and social divisions still remained.

* * *

 **10 years ago, The Zabini Family Library**

"What is it with you purebloods and these ridiculously opulent libraries?"she remarked as she sat down by the fire in the richly decorated mahogany room.

Blaise smiled mischievously. "It's pretty much a requirement Hermione, just think, you'll be marrying into one soon…and Malfoy's library is much bigger than mine… I know they say it's not the size the counts but I'm sure you'd agree…" he began before she cut him off, "Don't even joke Blaise, this is a nightmare!" she whined, exasperated.

"So, you're here to raid the Zabini family's dark treasures then I assume? Mother is off poaching her next victim… I mean… husband, or 'lucky number eight' as I like to call him, so we have carte blanche over the house, by all means, rob her blind Granger," he said, making a bored gesture towards the ancient books that lined the walls.

Later that night Hermione had the answers she came for. Her first issue to her plan to run was that knew she couldn't hide her magic for however long it took to repeal the Act. She was a powerful witch, and no matter how hard she tried, her magic would come out.

She had heard rumours about the Act months ago and began her exit strategy immediately. Even if it had have been Ron the Ministry chose for her, she was not about to be turned into a slave, forced into marriage and reproduction. She wasn't a bloody _handmaid._ The fact that it had been Draco only fuelled her hatred and ingenuity further.

The magic was ancient, likely only surviving inside the beaten book in the Zabini library where she found it. Unfortunately, being dark, and generated in a more prejudiced time, the cost of the magic was more than she had to give. It required blood, and not just that of a _muggleborn._

She knew it was too much to ask, but at the time Blaise had given it willingly.

* * *

Blaise, by virtue of his dual nationality, was spared from the Marriage Act, wanted the same for his friend.

He had never had a true friend before, though he always yearned for one. No matter how hard he tried, Draco and Theo never included him completely. Their bond was impenetrable, and even if it hadn't been, he didn't share their values. Not anymore, at least.

The truth was, Hermione filled a space within him that had been there since his lonely childhood, constantly left alone with hired help and elves as his mother galivanted around the globe catching and probably murdering rich men for their fortunes. She made sure he was looked after, but never gave him the love of affection he wanted. No one had ever really cared for him, until he became friends with Hermione.

He loved her, but not in the way he loved girlfriends. Not in the way he wanted to love a wife. Their friendship was deeper than that, their love more complicated. He would give anything for her freedom, his blood, one of his dark objects and his time. More than that, he knew the consequences of his gift to her. He would never be able to use it himself.

* * *

Hermione was nervous. She knew what she was doing was going to give her virtually unbridled power. She had been engineering the spells for months against materials she had attained from the Zabini library. The final touches had been made only hours before. A cocktail of ancient magic, dark by nature, that was going to make her almost as powerful as Voldemort was.

Her one fear was that all of that power might corrupt her, as it had done so many dark wizards and witches before her. Blaise had eased her mind about this though. He told her that magic could only ever truly be dark if it was used with ill intent, everything else was just magic.

It was the morally ambiguous response she had come to expect from him, but exactly what she needed to hear at that time. She was a good person, and no amount of magic was going to change that. She needed to be free, and this was the way to do it. Perhaps one day, she could even use it for more than a tool of freedom.

The feeling of the magic coursing through her veins was somehow burned into her muscle memory and she still tingled when she thought about it over a decade later. It was the moment she really became the witch she was today. Pushed to her limits by war and politics, she became a witch so powerful that no one would threaten her existence or freedom again.

It was all because of Blaise Zabini, and only Blaise Zabini would know.

* * *

 _"Ego reddere pretium est in sanguinem"_

She had repeated it so much her throat felt raw.

Blaise merely observed in the corner, not immune to the chill filling the room. He knew it was risky, but the thing about Blaise was he was willing to do just about anything for the people he truly cared for, and he truly cared for Hermione Granger.

He was near delirious from blood loss, but he could sense that her spell was working, and as he struggled to keep his eyes open he saw a radiant light almost burn through her. It was over quickly, but when she had taken his hand to see if he was okay, he could feel the power of the magic still running through her.

"Whoa," he breathed.

"Yeah," she responded, somewhat stunned herself.

"With Dumbledore and Voldemort gone… you're probably the most powerful witch in the world now," he said, eyeing her suspiciously, like at any moment she may change entirely. Gently, he leaned up and touched her blood red lower lip.

Hermione looked doqn at him through dark eyes.

"Do you expect something for this?" she asked, gesturing to the bloodied goblet and pile of books at the desk she had worked on for months.

Blaise smiled. "No, my dark one. Unlike my charming peers in _the sacred twenty-eight,_ as much as I would _love_ to blackmail you into bending over my desk, because frankly, I get off on powerful women - I am not interested in interactions with witches I need to coerce. You're my friend Hermione. That's enough for me," he said sincerely.

By then of course, her heart belong to someone else entirely. They both knew it.

Hermione smirked and squeezed his hand appreciatively.

"But feel free to change your mind about the desk… any time," he added light-heartedly with a mischievous wink.

* * *

Three years later Blaise stood proudly by Hermione's side as she married the love of her life. A muggle named Tom who she had dated on and off as a teenager, though they had spent much time apart due to her going away for school, and then of course, the war.

Tom hadn't known she was a witch until well in their relationship. Technically, she shouldn't have told him before the wedding, but she had already broken enough Ministry laws that she figured she may as well continue the trend.

It had taken him a while to adjust, but he had accepted that he always know on some level she was gifted. He was stunned to learn about her involvement in the war, spending hours at the pensive with her, in awe of her heroism.

When she had removed the glamour of her _mudblood_ scar and told him about Bellatrix he truly understood the resilience of the girl he had known, but not really known, for most of his life.

He himself was a warrior and it made him love her more. Though as a muggle, the wars he fought were entirely different. A gifted soldier, it wasn't long until he was inducted into an elite group, routinely embarking on dangerous missions and coming back with inexplicable scars.

He would often insist to her that before he knew she was a witch, deep down, on some level, he knew she was a warrior. That's why when she disappeared, his relationships with other girls had never worked out.

When she finally re-joined the muggle world after the Marriage Act, they had fallen back into bed (an old habit) only this time she had stuck around and he had decided that he was never going to let her get away again.

On a small vacation to the seaside between his missions, he had got down on one knee and presented her with a simple but elegant ring and asked her to be his wife. She had accepted without hesitation.

When she introduced him to Blaise, he had been cautious at first. It was clear his fiancé had a deep connection with this man, who he knew to be a wizard, and a rich one at that. However, he was adept at reading people and soon realised that their relationship was plutonic, and made to last. After getting to know the man, he had quite liked him.

As he didn't have much family himself, and knowing that it had been Blaise that had helped Hermione escape the situation with the Ministry, he had asked Blaise to be best man.

* * *

Blaise later told Hermione being best man was one of the most affirming moments in his life. To have friends who valued him so much. He had so desperately wanted that bond with Draco and Blaise, but they never included him as Hermione did.

He was so very pleased that she found love, and even more pleased that she had attractive bridesmaids. Blaise wasn't the settling down type – but his stories always amused Hermione and Tom whenever they got dinner or took a vacation. They had accepted him, and his lack of traditional values.

It was on one of these vacations that Blaise made his first investment in Hermione's business ideas. She had attained a business degree in the muggle world with minimal magical trickery and was putting it to good use professionally – a true star on the rise. It made sense to back her. Blaise had firmly believed for some time now, that it was impossible to lose when betting on Hermione Granger.

Watching them dance together on their wedding day, Blaise thought that if he never achieved anything else in his rotten life – at least he aided Hermione in having the life she deserved, and that was really something.

Blaise smiled as he sipped his _firewhiskey_ in the small backyard in London, Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson by his side. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were swaying happily to the music, a slight breeze causing the bells hanging in a nearby tree to tinkle beautifully.

* * *

Three years later Blaise had held her as she cried. She had lost Tom.

Killed in action, that's what the muggles called it. Of course, Hermione and Blaise had lost their fair share of people in their own war, but to lose a husband so young… he couldn't imagine.

It was about six months after that they first slept together. She told him that she needed an outlet and a distraction but she wasn't ready to get out there again. She had reminded him that he told her she could change her mind about being bent over the desk in the library all of those years ago and as a friend, that's what she needed from him now.

He didn't know how to say no, and didn't particularly want to. His womanizing was well known in the wizarding world and Hermione Granger had certainly blossomed into a beautiful woman. Although his feelings for her were not romantic, it was hard to resist her when she had found his mothers boxed of cursed _"love" objects_ and suggested that they give it a try. She always was unbearably curious.

She had worn the ruby choker when he first had her. A tricky little piece that magnified their pleasure threefold. It was Earth shattering, and he wondered why he never thought to use these things before that day. Hermione was fascinated by the questionable objects and as time went by had insisted that they try them all.

Strangely, it was never awkward, and they never needed to discuss the implications of their actions because there were none. They were friends with benefits, and strangely, it never became more complicated than that.

* * *

With her husband gone and a friend to relieve her tension when she needed it, she used the rest of her free time to devote to her business. It was shortly thereafter that _Vine_ was born after one of Blaise's rants about Theo and Draco treating muggle business so flippantly whilst throwing the _Daily Prophet_ around like the rag it was.

"Well, if you can do it better, why don't you then?" she had asked.

"What are you proposing?" he asked.

"If you've got ideas, let's put them into practice. If you think they're not doing a good job. Do a better one," she suggested encouragingly.

"You're a genius!" he exclaimed, finally feeling like he had some purpose in his life.

Blaise had spent most of his life thinking about what he couldn't do, or how he didn't measure up to the people around him. It wasn't until the day Hermione Granger suggested that she might like to bet on him for once, that he realised that perhaps he had more potential than he gave himself credit for.

When _Vine_ really and truly took off they had decided to end their physical relationship, choosing to put the business first. It just wasn't appropriate to be sleeping together when they had staff running about.

Beyond the professional impracticalities, both parties could see their intimate relationship was holding them back.

Between their business, excellent friendship and adventurous sex life, both were neglecting their dating lives and missing out on opportunities. He knew she, in particular, needed to try and find another life partner. Even if she didn't believe she would fall in love again, he knew better.

* * *

 **Present day**

The next morning, they rose bright and early for the convention. Hermione, being Hermione, had enrolled them in just about every talk and workshop there was in order to "maximise the experience" or "ruin Blaises's life" as he put it.

Draco and Theo sat a row back and a ways away from Hermione and Blaise, with Draco stealing the odd look at Hermione when he could. It didn't go unnoticed by Blaise.

"What were you talking to Draco about last night?" asked Blaise.

"This and that, nothing important… I think he was afraid I might hex him again," she said, smirking and looking in the direction of Draco, who was studying the meeting agenda.

"He likes you, you know," said Blaise in a low and dangerous tone.

"What?" asked Hermione, almost choking on the sip of water she had just taken.

"He looks at you like you're his next meal," pressed Blaise.

"That's ludicrous," laughed Hermione, unable to take him seriously.

"Just be careful around him love. He's bad news. Apparently, he steps out on Astoria all the time," gossiped Blaise.

"Is that so? Well he told me that he loved her when I saw him in that bookshop years ago…" said Hermione, unconvinced by Blaise.

"He doesn't love anyone but himself sweetheart – a common condition in our world, land of the pure. That's why I like your world so much," he said matter-of-factly, chewing on a pastry.

From the other side of the isle Draco watched them speaking in hushed tones and wondered what they were talking about, and why on Earth he couldn't sleep last night knowing she was in a room alone with _him._

* * *

 **Thats it for now folks. Please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Therease:** Your review meant a lot to me as it is exactly what I am trying to do. I usually write Lucius a bit darker but I think he will take on a wiser and kinder role having learnt from his mistakes in this fic.

 **munzke11:** hope you found the history illuminating.

 **ASJS:** I can have it just from Draco's perspective, but had scheduled in some time in Hermione's head anyway for this one, so hopefully you liked this chapter and will like what is to come. Draco is certainly lonely and in a bit of a state, and the idea that they are all a bit lonely is definitely a theme for me in this fic. I promise I won't abandon or rush. If you read stolen memories you'll know I am prone to epic tales lol.

 **Wintersong1954** \- You raised some super interesting questions. I think Draco is a smart guy, and will likely learn from some of the home truths Blaise pointed out to him. Love that you appreciate Blaise - I have a soft spot for him and I think when he is an asshole, it's coming from a place of loyalty to Hermione and also hurt at years of exclusion from his friends. Lucius will totally be back.

 **pgoodrichboggs:** I am so sad about the sexy chapter - but the wait will make it worth it! Thanks for understanding Blaise! He's actually based on someone I know so I get mad when people don't understand him!

 **JuliSt:** Hello again! Thanks for getting what was happening with Blaise, Theo and Draco. One reviewer had a completely different interpretation which was not rooted in what was actually written in the chapter at all. _By all means, interpret the story... but don't totally fabricate a scenario that's just not there before you've got strange middle school hangups!_ ha. Blaise was not the bully in that scenario. He was attacked by people who should be supporting him in his business - for no good reason. They deserve to be called on their pasts, including their commitment to _pureblooded supremacy_ (a timely message given what has happened in the world this week). People don't get over betrayal and behaviour like that in an instant. Blaise deserved that moment to tell them off. They'll take it on board in the end. Draco needs a good hard shake! totally agree.

Basically, your review totally came at a great time.

 **Shout out to the one review who ALMOST cracked the mystery of where I am going with the bond thing. ALMOST.**

 **PirateXXQueen, ZoeyOlivia, MahallieMacKenzie, matkatry, Blu3zClu3z, InsertCleverNameHere5624, sleepingbeauti529, clarkfan325, GeekMom13, and guests!** thanks for your words of encouragement and enthusiasm. Sorry if I missed anyone!

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter:** _

Dinner and a show, Theo and Draco make a move to buy out Vine - but what do you give a pair of business people who don't give a fig about money? (some more Dramione to come)


	6. Enough!

**Okay Guys, I know it has been entirely too long since I last posted. Please try not to hate me, my life has been a bit complicated of late and I have been pretty drained. I just want to assure you all I won't ever abandon my stories (even if there is a bit of a gap between posts) so please be patient.**

 **Also, before I continue, I want to assure you: there won't be any lemons between Blaise and Hermione. They're in the past. His concerns about Draco are based on friendship and nothing else.**

 **I am still dying to post my sexy chapter but ALAS… it has to come at the right time… which is the next chapter I post.**

 **M for adult themes, I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this fic.**

* * *

 **Enough!**

* * *

The conference lectures were nothing short of fascinating. It was the first time Hermione could attend such an event due to the circumstances of the last decade. She may have changed a lot, but she was still full of a thirst for knowledge and soaked it all in, scrawling notes furiously.

She couldn't help, however, stealing a glance in the direction of Draco and Theo every so often. Draco seemed to be just as enthralled as her, with an increasingly large pile of notes growing on the table beside him. Theo seemed to be more interested in making eyes a pretty assistant, who was busy handing out programs, quills and the like. She rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

Little did Hermione know, Draco was also taking breaks in his own meticulous note taking to steal a glance at her and Zabini. He couldn't believe how close they seemed. They were clearly passing notes to each other about the content of the lecture, smiling and leaning in to each other when they interacted. How did he never notice them at Hogwarts? It seemed so obvious now. Then again, all he cared about was himself back then and had little time to give a fig about Granger and who she associated herself with.

Draco used their morning break to propose the four go out for dinner to discuss business matters. Hermione and Blaise had seemed reluctant, but eventually agreed to go.

"I'm curious, more than anything," whispered Blaise to Hermione as they sat down to resume the lecture. "I know, me too," she responded.

"It's never easy to know what Malfoy is going to do next," scribbled Blaise on his note pad, pushing it towards Hermione so as not to distract anyone from the lecture, which had just resumed.

"He's hardly good at predicting what we'll do either," she wrote in response.

Blaise smirked and turned his attention back to the lecture.

From the other side of the hall, Draco wondered what they were writing to each other and what had made Zabini smirk like that.

* * *

They were barely five minutes into the entrée when the arguments started.

Theo had made the mistake of suggesting that Blaise and Hermione consider selling out to Malfoy as they were unlikely to "succeed long term."

Draco thought Hermione might snap her fork clean in half and Blaise looked like he was going to explode.

 _Fucking Theo_ , Malfoy thought angrily. _No tact._

"How about we make it to the main course before we get into a full-blown argument?" he asked hopefully, knowing that he would need to take a more diplomatic approach to get anything out of the stubborn pair.

Theo huffed, Blaise rolled his eyes and Hermione nodded her head curtly.

 _Thank Merlin_ , thought Malfoy, downing his glass of wine in one as Hermione observed him suspiciously from the other side of the table.

* * *

"No, we won't be selling out or playing nice, Malfoy," said Hermione cuttingly as she chopped at her steak aggressively, causing him to wonder if perhaps she was imagining it to be himself that she was digging a knife into.

"What deal would you make?" asked Theo seriously, causing the mood to shift somewhat.

Hermione nodded at Blaise and he presented the deal they had come up with earlier that day.

"We're willing to be absorbed into the business with a 60/40 share of the muggle business division, 60 being to us of course. Additionally, Hermione will release Draco from the bond so he can marry Astoria Greengrass…little catch that she is," Blaise said with a wink. He did love to antagonise Malfoy, always had.

Draco narrowed his eyes and noticed Hermione giggle subtly into her wineglass. Even Theo had a poorly hidden smirk hidden behind his napkin which he was conveniently using to obscure his face.

 _What did they think was so wrong with Astoria_? He wondered. She was beautiful, from a good family and a darling of the social scene… of course she was a totally acceptable wife for someone of his stature. _How dare they!_ As annoyed as he was, he shook the thought and let business half of his brain took over. Being able to divorce himself from his emotions was, of course, how he had achieved as much in his life as he had.

"Okay…" announced Malfoy cautiously, "but you'll need to work out of the Malfoy offices, I won't have any part of my business out of my sight, I want to keep control of my interest in muggle relations" countered Draco.

Hermione and Blaise exchanged looks. Apparently, they could communicate wordlessly as they were clearly carrying out an entire conversation with meaningful glances. Draco felt himself becoming irritated by their bond once again. He had no idea why it rubbed him the wrong way, but it did.

"Deal," said Hermione on their behalf.

"To new beginnings," said Theo, raising his glass.

"And lightening the mood," added Blaise, also raising his.

The sound of the glasses clinking pierced the quiet the private dining area of the restaurant.

"Cheers," they all said cautiously and in unison.

* * *

Walking back to their rooms Draco couldn't help but feel glum. He was not accustomed to compromise in his business life, particularly not when it came to people like Granger and Zabini.

Theo knew his old friend well enough to know what was going on in his head.

"A stake in something is better than nothing at all, Draco," he said wisely, "take this as a win."

"I've done some investigation. Granger has a number of other business interests, plus we know she doesn't give a fig about money. Zabini has more than enough money to last ten lifetimes," responded Draco flatly. "They could have let it go. Sold out easily. But they wouldn't… purely because it was us Theo. Not at any price. Are we really such terrible people?" asked Draco.

Theo reflected a moment on the way they had behaved over the years. From the way they were as children and teenagers to the ruthlessness with which they had conducted business together.

"Yes Draco, yes, we are," he responded seriously, throwing an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"Who cares. Let's hit the mini bar!" continued Theo with false enthusiasm. As far as Theo was concerned, there was no use crying over spilt milk.

"Some things never change," said Draco, but he was in no mood to argue.

* * *

When they returned from the conference, as promised, Hermione immediately made an appointment to go with Draco to the Ministry to have the bond removed.

As they sat in a waiting room, similar to the one they had sat in over a decade ago, it was clear to Draco that Hermione was deeply uncomfortable to be there.

When she had returned the wizarding world there had been an assumption that she would live her life in the way she would have before she left, a stellar career at the Ministry on the cards. People seemed confused as to why she didn't spend much time in wizarding London or show any significant interest in a government career.

Draco, knowing people were idiots, thought the answer was obvious.

After what the Ministry had done to them after all they had been through, she didn't want anything to do with them. He had chosen to go into business rather than law and government for much the same reason.

"Don't worry Granger, it'll be okay," he said in a reassuring voice which shocked them both. "I wasn't worried," she said defensively, wringing her fingers.

Hermione silently cursed herself for displaying any vulnerability to the likes of Draco Malfoy.

"Whatever you say," he responded, rolling his eyes.

* * *

After two failed attempts at removing the bond the pair were walked into an office to await a more senior member of staff.

"Hello Hello," said a friendly man warmly as he hurried into the room and sat behind the desk, regarding them both closely.

"I am Filius Wenlock, a senior curse breaker here at the Ministry. I have been reviewing your situation as it has come to my attention as that there have been significant… delays… in removing your marriage bond," he began.

Hermione nodded studiously and Draco remained impassive. It was clearly going to be bad news and he would rather this Filius guy just get it over with.

"The problem is that both parties have to truly wish for the bond to be broken. Either one, or both of you does not want the bond to be broken. Whether consciously or unconsciously," he said plainly.

It was only moments before the chaos ensued. Poor Mr Wenlock was practically cowering behind the desk as Draco and Hermione threw insults at each other.

"Well it's not bloody me! I am trying to get married to someone else!" yelled Draco.

"Piss off Malfoy, you egotistical bastard. As if I want to be married to the likes of you!" she spat back, drawing her wand. "I am not egotistical!" huffed Draco indignantly. Not even his newly developed fear of her little hexes was going to stop him giving this witch a piece of his mind.

"NEED I REMIND THE PAIR OF YOU THAT YOU ARE IN A GOVERNMENT BUILDING?" yelled Harry Potter from the doorway, having been pulled from his office by an assistant who had heard the screaming match going on between his former schoolmates.

Harry stood at the door looking like a furious school teacher. "Out! The pair of you! I will speak with you later. I have no time for this today," he said, rubbing his forehead.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco before turning on her heel and stalking out of the office.

Draco shot Harry and icy look before storming out of the room and heading off towards a different exit. God forbid he should have to share the elevator with the insufferable little bitch.

* * *

To say the next few weeks at work were tense would be an understatement. Whilst Theo and Blaise were able to work together reasonably well, Draco and Hermione could barely stand to be in the same room. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Theo all had offices in each corner of the top floor of the Malfoy building with all senior members of staff and their assistants having various glass offices and partitioned spaces in the centre. From Draco's office, he could see Hermione through the window of her office. He had long since charmed his so that it appeared to be a solid wall to anyone on the outside. He had discovered years ago it was the best way to see what was really happening in his office and routinely spied on his staff. Being a Malfoy, invading other's privacy was of no consequence to him and he felt precious little moral guilt for doing so.

One afternoon, as usual, he found himself watching her again. She had been in her office reading various volumes of text for hours, only pausing to talk with a few staff members who stopped by. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not work out why they couldn't break the bloody bond – and it was causing him nothing but headaches in his personal life.

He had considered that she might be attracted to him, but knowing that she had been married to someone else and given the way she was with him, he thought this was unlikely. He liked to consider himself to be fairly irresistible to women… but Hermione Granger, he was sure, was more than immune to his charms.

The only other reason he could think that she may 'consciously or unconsciously' not want the bond to end, is as punishment for how he had treated her over the years. This seemed entirely more plausible. If this was the case, he was going to need to somehow win her friendship and goodwill if he was to get what he wanted, his freedom.

* * *

Things took an even more unpleasant turn for Draco when the _Witch Weekly_ decided to print a cover with a poorly timed and tense photo of he and Astoria with the title "Pureblood Royalty, or are they?" with the subheading "Marriage Act gone (but he still won't marry her!)."

Naturally, Astoria had hit the roof when she saw it. The public of course, had no idea about the marriage bond and no one was about to give the gossip columnists the piece of information. To the casual observer, it looked like he simply did not want to marry his long-term love. Astoria was humiliated and seemed to have devoted herself to making his life a misery.

His parents were also disappointed. The negative press and lack of Malfoy heir was apparently giving Narcissa Malfoy quite a bit of stress. He had started to receive regular _Howlers_ regarding his lack of maturity and reminding him of his responsibility to make an honest woman of the 'reputable' Miss Greengrass.

Poor Malfoy couldn't catch a break, and what was worse, the senior staff were fed up with the amount of unrest in the office and their team productivity was at an all-time low, despite the positive press and new clients that the _Vine_ merge had brought them.

* * *

It wasn't until Draco had taken the last _Cauldron Cake_ from the staff room that things hit fever pitch. His cake 'thievery' causing an extremely irritable (and possibly hormonal, if you asked Draco) Hermione to erupt into an expletive ridden tirade about his 'consistent' undermining of her and her work.

Admittedly, he had vetoed a number of her policy suggestions recently, however, he felt justified in doing so. It was HIS company after all and Malfoy's business was much more than the muggle affairs contingent, not that it felt like it lately.

Several staff sat at their desks, head in hands and they listened to their bosses bicker for the umpteenth time that week.

"That's it!" declared Theo, "Executive Retreat. This weekend. Not optional," he boomed from the kitchen door.

Blaise stood behind Theo in solidarity, nodding his head in agreement.

"We need to sort this out before the staff go on strike. Theo and I will make arrangements. Clear your diaries," said Blaise.

"But this weekend, Astoria and I…" began Draco.

"I don't care," responded Theo, raising his hand into a stop gesture. "Clear. Your. Diary….You, me, Granger and Zabini – Executive retreat. We need to sort this out before your arguing tanks our company," he said sternly with an unusual the air authority and level-headedness, usually reserved only for Draco.

"Ok," conceded Draco, making a show of shoving the remainder of the half-eaten _Cauldron Cake_ into his mouth to irritate Hermione more on the way out of the kitchen. At almost twenty-nine he knew he should have behaved better, but in the moment it was too satisfying to care about.

Back in his office he watched with some amusement as Hermione repeatedly banged her head on her office desk as Zabini seemingly tried to calm her down.

All he knew at this point was that at this 'Executive Retreat,' if they were asked to do trust exercises, he was definitely going to let her to fall when he was supposed to catch her, the insufferable witch.

* * *

"If they make us do trust exercises at this god-awful retreat Blaise, I swear to you, I will let that little ferret fall," snapped Hermione angrily as she shoved things into her bag that evening.

"Hermione, even you have to agree the working environment has become intolerable. I understand you're both frustrated with the bond thing and who is to blame… but we have a company… with staff. If we can't work out how to lead properly, we might fail and people might lose their jobs… this is about more than you and Draco," pleaded Blaise.

Hermione let out a frustrated growl. "Urgh! I hate it when you're right Blaise. When did you get so wise? Isn't that my job?" she whined.

"I've always been this wise," he responded indignantly.

Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at her old friend.

"Do it for the staff Hermione," he said gently, taking her by the hand.

"Fiiiiiiine," she whined. "But if he tries to start any more fights with me, I will hex him. That foul, evil…" she began before promptly being cut off by Blaise, "loathsome cockroach… I know… I know," he responded in a bored tone.

"Anyway, I must be off, I have a hot date with a witch named Jean… or was it Jan?" he wondered out loud.

"Here I was thinking you had matured, and you've gone right ahead and ruined it," joked Hermione.

"But where would you be without me?" he asked with a grin, giving her a peck on the cheek and heading for the floo.

 _Blimey, it's going to be an interesting weekend_ , thought Hermione.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter:** The Executive Retreat takes an unexpected and steamy turn_ for our feuding co-workers.

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me guys. I am so excited I get to finally post my steamy chapter. I have the outline written and am very much looking forward to filling it out when I next get the time.**

 **As always, please share your thoughts with me in the reviews!**

\- **R**


	7. Wicked Games

**Hey all, I didn't want to make you wait for it so here it is. Things take a sexy turn for Dramione on the company retreat.**

 **I got the core idea from anot66ther fanfic but I can't remember the title (sorry). I really liked it but they didn't go so far with it so I reworked it to make it more my own and extended it substantially. Hope you like!**

 **M for adult themes and language (seriously, don't read it if you don't like that stuff or are underage).**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Wicked Games**

* * *

So far, the Executive Retreat had brought them together, but not in the way that the teacher had hoped. They had instead united in their hatred of the whole stupid thing.

"I think we can all agree, this has been a waste of money," said Theo as they ate dinner on the first night of the retreat, or professional torture, as they now thought of it.

"If I have to talk about my 'feelings' in relation to leadership again, I may burn this place down," whined Hermione, struggling to reach for the bread basket. Attentively, Malfoy leaned forward and passed it to her.

"Thank you," said Hermione absentmindedly as she buttered her bread.

"Merlin, how are we going to get through tomorrow?" asked Draco.

"There's got to be some kind of potion to take the edge off!" joked Blaise.

"Maybe this is how they get us to work together. They unite us in our hatred for this thing. If that's the plan, they've done a bloody good job of it," laughed Theo.

Hermione raised her wineglass to the group, "Cheers to finally, unanimously agreeing on something. Terry the executive leadership teacher is a tosser!"

The group laughed and clinked their glasses, later agreeing to do their own thing for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"No way!" said Hermione.

"Come on Hermione! If my memory serves me correctly, you love this sort of thing," said Blaise seductively.

"Not at a work retreat!" exclaimed Hermione.

"You can't possibly take this seriously enough to care Hermione. HE MADE US DO INTERPRETIVE DANCE" whined Blaise.

Well, he had her there. The entire thing was ridiculous. But going to some shady well-kept secret of a bawdy house known only to the pureblood elite seemed equally ridiculous.

However, one of her side businesses had involved learning to replicate and even improve on the spells cast on Mrs Zabini's love objects. No one in the wizarding world knew Hermione and Blaise were behind it, but it was making them big money. Sex sells, as they always say.

Apparently, the Madam at this house of ill repute knew plenty of ancient magic. Additionally, she was also allegedly psychic. In the end, curiosity had won her over.

"Fine fine fine, I will go. For research purposes!" she said.

"Sure. 'Research,' – That's what they all say Granger," laughed Blaise.

"Shut up, you!" she laughed.

* * *

As they entered the gaudy but opulent living room, Hermione immediately regretted letting Blaise talk her into going. There, on the old chaise lounge, sat none other than Blaise and Draco. Of course they would choose such an activity for their evening also.

Draco silently cursed himself for letting himself get into this situation. Now Hermione was going to think he was some sort of pervert. Admittedly, he kind of was, but that was beyond the point. She didn't have to know about it.

He had agreed to go and 'relieve some tension' because he and Theo's fathers had always raved about the summer they came out to the countryside in their late teens, before their arranged marriages, and had the night of their lives there. The place was full of dark old magic and the witches there were rumoured to be part Veela.

He had suffered a shitty few months and Astoria certainly hadn't been interested in pleasing him given their marriage predicament. Regrettably, he had also grown tired of his usual cast of mistresses. Basically, he just fancied an escape.

Now, here he was. Caught at what was essentially a brothel, albeit a very distinguished one, by none other than the bookworm herself, Hermione Granger. Actually, what was Hermione doing there? And why was she with Blaise? Hadn't she said they were strictly business partners that night in the hallway?

His head suddenly felt very fuzzy, and not just because of the half a bottle of _firewhiskey_ he had before arriving.

* * *

"It seems someone else had the same plan as us," remarked Blaise in a good-humoured tone as he took a seat on the deep plum chaise across from his old friends. Hermione groaned and followed him dutifully.

She had been caught out, she may as well try to pick the brain of this witch when the other boys went off to do whatever it is they had come there to do. Apparently, any fantasy could be fulfilled there. An invasive thought crept into her mind briefly, causing her to wonder what Draco might have been going to ask for that night.

"I assume your mother told you about this place?" Theo asked Blaise.

"Yes well, you know her, she knows the ins and outs of all of these establishments," replied Blaise with an eyeroll.

"I suppose you don't get THAT many husbands without some serious skills…" said Draco thoughtfully. Hermione smirked as she recalled Mrs Zabini's box of toys. A box which, had helped to make Hermione a very wealthy woman.

"Perhaps we should leave?" offered Draco, the awkwardness of the situation swaying his decision to try and shut it down.

"Oh no no, you're far too fascinating to leave just yet," said a silky female voice from the doorway.

The Madam of the house was a distinguished woman who wore her age well. She was dressed in old fashioned and modest robes, surprising Hermione somewhat. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't the classy and captivating women before them.

She circled the sofa around Blaise and Hermione first, clicking her tongue. "Lovers, partners… but better as friends…a deep love none the less…and passion on the odd occasion too I see," she remarked, pausing to smile at the group.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably.

The Madam ignored him and moved to stand beside Hermione, gently touching one of her silky curls, a slight whistle leaving her lips as she regarded the pair. "The two of you have been quite naughty I see. Dark objects and all" she said seductively, licking her lips – clearly enjoying whatever images were in her mind.

Hermione blushed and Blaise smirked at Draco, who looked rather sickened by the thought. Theo was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Thank goodness bedtime didn't come before things got good hey gang?!" laughed Theo, reclining on the couch.

By this time Draco was doing his very best to try to look like he had not just sucked on a sour lolly. _Naughty? Zabini and Granger?_ An involuntary shudder went through his body.

The Madam sat herself down next to Hermione and continued her assessment. "It was very perceptive of the two of you to cease your carnal activities… you make a formidable team. I believe you two will be more successful as partners and friends than you would should you try to make things romantic," she said casually as she reached forward to a bottle of champagne, which had been cooling in an ice bucket on the mirrored glass table between the lounges.

"This is highly unprofessional of us," complained Hermione, crossing her arms and looking over at Draco and Theo.

The Madam ignored her entirely and kept speaking. "But you miss those physical manifestations from time to time, don't you miss Granger?" she asked provocatively. Blaise raised an eyebrow and smirked at her.

"Don't flatter yourself Blaise, I just haven't had a good f…" began Hermione snippily before being cut off by Draco, "too much information, professional… remember?" he said darkly.

"It's okay Hermione, you can tell them how good I am," said Blaise cockily.

"Shut up Blaise," snapped Hermione, delivering him a swift jab to the ribs.

The older witch began pouring the wine into tulip shaped champagne glasses and handing them to each of them. "Drink this. It will lower your inhibitions, but it won't interfere with your free will," she purred.

There were some protests but it appeared that given the four of them had come this far, no one had any intentions of backing down at this point.

* * *

"So," began the Madam conversationally, turning to Hermione, "what's the conflict between you and the blonde?"

"Why is it always about them?" whined Theo to Blaise.

"Perhaps you and your friend would be more suited to the offerings in other areas of the establishment," said the Madam, 'Rosie!" she called. A beautiful young redhead appeared almost immediately, earning appreciative glances from both Blaise and Theo. Draco wasn't particularly interested.

"Excellent Rosie. Please take these young men into the stone baths. Perhaps get Amerie to assist you. They seem to be in need of some attention. Easy enough to arrange," she said, seemingly dismissing Theo and Blaise, who were more than happy to be led away by the stunning young redhead.

"I hope this isn't coming out of company funds," snorted Hermione, taking another sip of her drink and feeling the bubbles get to her head.

Draco raised his eyebrow at her. "I'll be sure to dock his wages Granger."

* * *

The madam clapped her hands together happily when both Draco and Hermione had finished their second glass of champagne, which they had imbibed predominantly in silence, whilst staring at each other suspiciously.

"Now that you have had your drink, how about you answer me this. What is your issue with this delightful creature?" she asked Hermione, pointing at Draco.

Draco seized the opportunity to mouth the word 'delightful' cockily from the other sofa.

"He thinks I am worth less than him. He bullied me for years. Tormented me even. He watched his Aunt torture me and didn't even bat an eyelid. He didn't care at all," said Hermione honestly. _Damn wine_ , she thought.

"But you did care, didn't you honey?" said the witch, rising from her seat and setting herself down besides Draco, stroking his strikingly blonde hair.

"Well generally, I don't like to witness torture, no…" began Draco.

"But you cared, specifically, that it was her," cut in the Madam.

"Well that's…" began Draco, before trailing off and pouring himself another glass. "I don't need to answer these ridiculous questions."

"He does everything he can to make my life difficult, even now. He won't let go of this thought that he is superior to me," finished Hermione.

The madam clicked her fingers and the chaise loungers merged into one large four poster bed.

'Ah, Madam… we are work colleagues. We are certainly not going to pair of and…" said Hermione, panicked. Draco observed her curiously from his side of the bed.

"Heavens no dear, we are just playing. Isn't that what you are here for? To get to the root of the problem. To cease arguing. And in a wider sense, I know the two of you came here tonight looking for a good time, albeit not with each other" she said silkily, unbothered by their protests.

Hermione found the woman's insight into their minds disturbing. Draco had been prepared for this based on his father's stories – he just didn't picture Hermione there when the Madam pulled his every thought from his mind.

"There are so many walls between you two," said the Madam, pushing Hermione back onto the bed as she tried to scuttle off. "I have never seen so many walls between two young people… and two people with a blood bond too… so curious. You fascinate me and I simply must study you more. I know you're thinking about leaving young lady… stay where you are," ordered the Madam, suddenly seeming quite menacing.

Hermione, giving up, leaned back against the headboard and took another sip of her drink. Clearly, there was no point fighting it. She would lean into things and see where the mysterious old Madam was going to take things. She knew her limits and had an exit strategy planned if she really needed it. She was Hermione Granger after all.

* * *

"We're going to play a game," announced the Madam, pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "Stand up."

Hermione and Draco followed her orders, the wine having done away with their inhibitions and both equally curious to see what twisted little game the old Madam could possibly want them to play.

"You're going to remove each other's clothing piece by piece. With every item, you're going to tell the other something that you don't like about them and the way they treat you," she said evenly, running her hand across Draco's lower back.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other with uncertainty as the Madam took each by the arm and angled them towards each other.

"Hermione, you start. Remove his shirt," directed the Madam.

Hermione took a step towards Draco and now stood so close she could smell the spice of his expensive cologne. Slowly, and more sensuously than she intended, she began to unbutton his well-made shirt.

"You, are a blood purist," she said as she got to the last button and began to pull the shirt from his shoulders.

"Reformed," remarked Draco.

"So you say, "Mr Pureblood Royalty," she responded.

"I didn't have you down for a _Witch Weekly_ reader Granger," retorted Draco.

"Git," said Hermione, unable to hide the fact that she was admiring his firm, sculpted chest and creamy white skin. _Merlin, he clearly spent some time at the gym_ , she thought appreciatively.

"Draco, remove her blouse," said the old Madam bossily as she circled the pair as if she were a lion and they were her prey.

He wasn't sure what possessed him (probably his near total lack of inhibition) but Draco moved into Hermione's personal space and brushed his lips to her ear as he began to unbutton the pearl buttons of her cream black silk blouse. "You make assumptions about me based on who I was as a child and a teenager," he whispered as he pulled the blouse from her shoulders roughly.

"mmmmm," remarked the Madam dreamily, "a bit rough, Mr Malfoy."

Hermione let go of the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Miss Granger, please divest Mr Malfoy of his belt," ordered the Madam.

Mimicking Draco's earlier actions, she made sure to penetrate his personal space before reaching down between them for his belt. She looked him right in the eye as she named her next grievance.

"You deliberately goad me," she said as she made light work of the buckle.

"But it's ever so much fun Granger," responded Malfoy coolly, failing to flinch as she pulled the belt from the loops on his trousers quickly and flung it on the floor.

"Ever so," replied Hermione huskily, holding eye contact.

The Madam clapped with delight. "Her skirt," she then directed.

Draco gave Hermione a smirk, before dropping to his knees. "You're a know it all that thinks she's more intelligent than everyone else," he said, looking up into her eyes as he reached around for the zip of her skirt.

When her skirt was around her ankles, she lifted each well-heeled foot and allowed him to push it away. There, on his knees before her he finally allowed himself to take in her entire form. She was wearing a black, see through French knicker and bralette set which accentuated the shape of her natural curve.

Without thinking, or inhibition, he recited a line from a book he had read long ago. ''Fine by degrees, and beautifully less'' (A/N: quote belongs to Matthew Prior) under his breath.

"The man appears to have taste," said the Madam delightedly. "Miss Granger, how about you even things up and remove Mr Malfoy's trousers. I think we would all like to see what's under there," she continued, causing Hermione to blush.

Draco rose from the floor and stood impassively as Hermione mirrored his past behaviour, dropping to her knees in front of him. He smirked as he watched her chest rise and fall quickly, but was careful to mask it quickly behind his disinterested external mask.

He wondered if she knew that she was subconsciously biting her swollen red lips as she slowly pulled his trousers down. She tried desperately not to pay attention, but it was hard to ignore the outline of his impressive length, hidden only by the thin cotton of his underwear. _Of course_ , she thought, _smug bastard._

Although they were now down to nothing but their underwear, neither felt very embarrassed due to the copious amounts of the Madam's charmed wine. Hermione made a mental note that she really, really should try to create a recipe for her own.

"Now my dears, you're stripped bare. And what attractive creatures you are." She said, resuming her feline like stalking. She pulled forward Draco's forearm and ran her fingers over his Dark Mark. She then pulled Hermione's forearm forward and repeated her action over the Mudblood scar that was still faintly visible.

"And bonded…" she muttered incredulously to herself. Hermione and Draco exchanged confused glances.

Seemingly having to come to a decision, she clicked her tongue and clapped her hands.

Though she tried to ignore it, Hermione felt a kind of electricity in the air.

"He pushes your buttons yes dear? He deliberately does things to upset you? To provoke and to humiliate..." said the Madam. "Well darling" she continued, handing her a ribbon and pointing to a nearby bedpost... "why don't you teach him a lesson then?"

"This is barmy," laughed Hermione, unable to reconcile what was being suggested to her.

"We're only playing dear," said the Madam soothingly.

"I always knew you were a chicken Granger," laughed Malfoy.

"Fuck you Malfoy," snapped Hermione, grabbing the ribbons from the old Madam's hands and pushing him down onto the side of the bed beside one of the four posters.

Straddling him, she bound both of his hands to the post. Draco did his best to picture Snape in a dress in order not to embarrass himself as his body responded to the unfairly sexy view of Granger wearing a few sheer scraps of fabric and sitting on him.

"That's it dear. He's at your mercy now. Slap him about a bit," instructed the Madam.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she placed some light to moderate slaps across his muscular chest and onto his angular, aristocratic face. Once again he had to try and think of something disgusting (Neville Longbottom) to keep himself from becoming aroused at the erotic scene unfolding.

For her part, it felt good to have him at her whim. He always seemed like he was on some kind of other level, but this certainly took him right back down to Earth in her mind. For his part, Draco found himself taken by her giggle, which he had never really heard before. He guessed it was normally reserved for her friends. _People like Zabini_ , he thought bitterly. _People she actually has fun with._

When he was finally released he sat in silence, waiting for what was next.

* * *

The Madam stood behind Draco as she made her next assessment. "For you, she has so many walls up, you couldn't show her who you are now, even if you wanted to," said the insightful Madam. "You feel she'll never trust you, and never respect you," she finished.

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Hmm, what to do, what to do?" wondered the Madam out loud. Hermione squirmed.

"Ah. How about this…. Here she is, almost bare in front of you. Tonight. She is going to give you some trust. She's going to let you touch her, wherever you see fit," said the witch with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Hermione blushed slightly, but as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted him to touch her. Sculling some more wine and with her inhibitions at an all time low, she stepped forward and indicated that he had her consent to touch her.

Draco moved to stand behind her and followed his instincts about where to touch her. He thought that Hermione wasn't the kind of woman who would enjoy being groped clumsily. She was the kind of woman who would like to be seduced, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to be the one to do it.

Pressing his body flush to hers, he felt her tense and then relax into him and he felt good to have her trust him enough to give him that.

The Madam smiled and licked her lips. "Sensuality has a way of breaking down barriers," she said in a sultry tone as she observed the young pair.

Draco began with her neck, gently running his fingers down its curve and tracing her collar bones. From there he let his hands ghost the outline of her lace covered breasts and proceeded to run them from her ribs down to her thighs.

As he ran his hands down her arms, he felt a strange tingling sensation in his ring finger. Hermione's brow furrowed as she experienced the same curious sensation.

Sure, Draco had seen women who looked just as good without their clothes off. He had been just as taken by them, but no one had ever felt like this to the touch. He tried to recall a single woman that felt like she did and came up with nothing.

Hermione let out a soft, almost imperceptible moan as he explored her inner thighs. He felt sure if he was to stray far enough and touch her between her legs, he would find the lace to be soaked. He was certain at this point she could feel him stiffen behind her in response.

"Marriage bonds work in different and mysterious ways," smiled the Madam, "it differs from pair to pair. If you're wondering why your ring fingers are feeling the way they are, the magic between you knows that you're sharing an intimate moment and it's presenting itself to you, reminding you of the promise you made," she said.

"But it wasn't real," breathed Hermione, Draco's hands still gently caressing the top of her breasts. She could feel his breath on her ear, sending shivers vibrating through her body.

"Wasn't it?" asked the Madam provocatively.

Draco said nothing as he breathed in her scent, wanting to drink in the moment as much as he could. She felt heavenly and it took everything he had not to rip her clothes off and have her right there, work commitments and voyeuristic Madams aside.

By this point Hermione was leaning back into him involuntarily, creating a beautiful arch in her back for Draco to run his hands down. He could see goosebumps on her skin and the outline of her hardening nipples through the delicate lace of her bra.

He figured she must be hating how much her body was betraying her. It made him like what was happening more.

"What would you like to do with her?" whispered the Madam in his ear, "if I wasn't here… if your friends weren't in the next room, if you didn't work together…"

Due to his magically lowered inhibitions, Draco found himself answering honestly. "I'd like to fu..."

His crude statement was cut off by a panicked Theo storming into the room. He did a double take at the scene in front of him.

Shaking it off, he got back to delivering his message.

"I have… worn out my welcome here. We need to leave. Now," he said seriously.

"What the hell?" said Draco angrily, reluctantly removing his hands from Hermione's body.

"We need to leave before I get my bollocks hexed off!" said Theo, making a beeline for the door.

Draco quickly summoned their clothes and he and Hermione dressed hurriedly by magic.

Throwing a fat velvet pouch full of gold onto the glass table, he grabbed Hermione by the hand and dragged her out. He noticed that she had grabbed a bottle of the offending champagne on her way out and briefly wondered what she wanted it for.

As they moved quickly down the street, Blaise came running out to join them.

Hermione, realising she and Draco were still joined by their hands pulled her hand away and fell back to ask Blaise what happened.

The four walked back to the hotel quietly, Blaise and Hermione arm in arm, whispering to each other.

"We'll talk about whatever happened when we get back, OK?" said Blaise quietly. "Deal," said Hermione, flashing him the bottle of Champagne she lifted from the Madam and smiling broadly.

Draco looked back at the pair walking arm in arm, his ring finger still tingling faintly.

He knew he was going to need more than one cold shower when he got back to the hotel.

* * *

 **Next chapter:** Could a deep and meaningful conversation while working late spark more strange feelings between Draco and Hermione?

* * *

 **Hope you liked it guys. I try to build things up with Dramione as I am not a big fan of things happening with them instantly – it's a little too OOC for my taste**!

 **Please review - I read and love them all!**


	8. You're Not So Bad

**Hi all, I am back.**

 **This chapter is very much about the further development of Draco and Hermione. Some of the barriers were broken in the last chapter and now they're having the opportunity to get to know each other.**

 **I will answer some comments and do the next chapter preview at the end.**

 **Apologies for the few blatant typos in the last one. I was wanting to get it out ASAP and missed a few obvious bits. I don't think it impacted the readability much so I may or may not go back to fix it.**

 **I am so pleased so many of you seem to like Blaise, even though you don't want to because you're die hard Hermione/Draco fans, like me. I think Blaise is awesome – give him a chance. He won't be stealing Hermione away from Malfoy.**

 **M as always for adult themes and I don't profit from this fic.**

* * *

 **You're Not So bad**

* * *

Things around the office has been peaceful, but it was clear Draco and Hermione were avoiding each other. It wasn't because they were angry, or embarrassed, but rather they both sensed that something had shifted between them that night with the Madam and neither quite knew what to do with it.

The staff were relieved that the Executive Retreat seemed to have worked (not that they knew about their employers' evening activities) and their bosses were no longer squabbling like fourth year Hogwarts students, causing productivity to rise once more.

Hermione had thrown herself into her work, as had Draco, which is how on one idle Tuesday evening Draco looked up from his desk and realised that they were the only ones left in the building. Watching her (as usual) from his one-sided window, he decided that perhaps now was the time to see about the bond.

The anger between them had subsided and if his theory was correct, and it was her bitterness (which he conceded was justified) about his past treatment of her holding her back from truly wanting to release him so he could move on with his life, their recent development may have quashed that.

When he walked into her office he noted that she looked as though she may have been crying, and the thoughts of the bond slipped from his mind as an unwanted feeling of concern washed over him. What was she crying for?

As he stood above her desk he noted the cause for her sadness appeared to have been a wedding photo. It didn't move and so he concluded it was muggle, which made sense as he knew she married one. A strange choice for a powerful witch such as herself, but then again, it was her heritage and he knew better than to think he could understand that, in a muggle context anyway.

"Granger, weeping to yourself in your office like this just will not do. People might talk," he said lightheartedly, alerting her to his presence and taking a seat in front of her.

She let out a stifled laugh and nodded in agreement, turning her attention back to the picture.

"Why don't you tell me about him?" he said, not really sure why he cared to ask.

"Do you really care to know?" she asked seriously.

Malfoy smirked before responding as only he could. "Not really. You know as well as anyone I care for no one but myself. But I can't have the head of one of my departments weeping over her desk like Moaning-bloody-Myrtle. It'll scare the clients. It's no good for anyone Granger," he said, "plus everyone will think it is my fault and I don't fancy being framed."

Hermione smiled and wiped her eyes. "It's just… it was our anniversary you see," she said sadly.

"Ah yes, your marriage to the muggle you chose over the life of a kept Malfoy woman," he said with a wink. She was glad he wasn't taking her too seriously. Malfoy being, well, Malfoy, was helping take her mind off her aching heart.

"Tell me about him?" he repeated.

Hermione cleared her throat and without quite knowing why she was deciding to choose now to open up to him, she decided to do it.

* * *

"We met when we were young. Thirteen or fourteen. He thought I went to some fancy boarding school and that's why I was never around. I couldn't tell him I was a witch of course," she began.

"Of course," nodded Draco. One of his biggest reservations about muggles was needing to keep their existence a secret. There were far more muggles than there were magical people, and no amount of magic could save them from the sheer force of their numbers if they ever found out and turned on them.

"Our families were friends and we went on holidays together. We took each other's virginities when we were fifteen on an old apple orchard near where we were vacationing. We had been picking the fruits for the owner. He was nearby. He put an apple in my mouth to stifle my moans…To this day I can't look at an apple without thinking of him," she smiled softly to herself.

Draco smiled, "I am going to forbid the staff from ordering anything apple based for our events now I know about your unprofessional and lurid thoughts," he said in a prudish tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes and mouthed prude at him. He fluttered his eyelashes innocently.

 _Fuck, now I'm not going to be able to look at an apple without wanting to watch Granger bite into one while I fuck her into the mattress_ , he thought regretfully. Followed by about fifteen different negative thoughts related to his unwanted fantasy. _Granger is off limits_ , he told himself over and over in his mind.

He had never put much thought into what Granger did between school terms. He figured she crawled off to some muggle hole the equivalent to the hovel the Weasleys called a home and did whatever the hell it was that muggles did.

"Of course, eventually in our world, things became too dangerous. When I erased my parents' memories and sent them away I simply told him that I was breaking up with him because I was moving to Australia with them," she continued.

Unable to hold back his curiosity he decided to pry. "Didn't you have it bad for Weasley throughout Hogwarts?" he asked, "how does this bloke fit in?"

Hermione smirked. It unnerved him when he smirked.

"I wasn't the love sick teenage girl you might imagine Malfoy. Objectively, long distance relationships, particularly for teenagers, don't pan out well. We had an on and off relationship when we saw each other. Ron… well. I cared for him deeply and there was certainly something there," she mused.

"I surely recall you walking around in a permanent huff because he was getting into that Lavender girl's knickers," he said, shooting her a self-satisfied smirk.

"Well, even Gryffindors get jealous sometimes Malfoy," she responded haughtily.

"OK," he said, ignoring her tone, "what happened next?"

"Well obviously we went off hunting the horcruxes and spent quite a long-time camping in the woods. I assume you read the books. Most of what we did is covered there," she said.

"And of course, the trio has kept the juiciest details to themselves?" he said accusingly.

"Something like that," she said with a grin. "I think all of the experiences we had brought Ron and I more closely together. By the end of the war, we were seeing each other. I certainly thought I was in love, but actually looking back what we had was an intense friendship with a bit of physical chemistry. If the Marriage Act never came along, if I never left… I still think we would have broken up," she said.

"Yes, and the world would have been robbed of the unlikely love story that is Ron and Pansy Weasley," said Malfoy, scrunching his face up.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, you should have seen them at my wedding. I have never seen two people more surprised to enjoy each other's company. Harry caught them shagging in a garden shed," she recalled.

"That must have been gruesome for Potter. The horror of facing the Dark Lord is one thing… but Weasley, stark naked in a shed with Pansy Parkinson seems more terrifying to me," said Malfoy, contorting his mouth as though he just drank off milk.

"Quite," said Hermione, eyes shining, "the best part was Neville Longbottom spending half an hour afterwards lecturing them about the disruption they caused to the _Angel's Trumpet_ that was illegally growing back there," she giggled.

"I have never felt sorrier for Potter in my life," responded Draco, hand on heart. "Not only did he have to suffer the indignity of seeing Weasel and Pug Face in the act, but he then had to be around for one of Longbottom's passionate plant related rants."

"Hey! Neville is the master horticulturalist for your potions division," replied Hermione defensively.

Draco waved his hand dismissively, "he is the best there is, and Malfoys' always have the best. That doesn't mean I have to find him remotely interesting, but dear Granger, we have strayed from the topic that is your love life… do continue," he said, making himself more comfortable in the chair.

* * *

"I had heard rumblings of the Act, and even worse rumours that given your academic prowess I may be placed with you..." she continued.

"Charming," he snorted.

"I had planned it for a while. The bond. How I got away. All of it. Blaise and I had been friends for a long time. We don't speak about what he did for me to enable me to get away. To make my magic stronger. Untraceable… but we worked on it for some time in his family's library," she said, her tone dropping to indicate what she was saying was somehow more private than the rest.

Draco's mind went into overdrive as to what she and Zabini could have possibly done. Her ability to disappear, reappear and use magic during her absence always puzzled him, and he hated to be puzzled.

"What Blaise did… I owe him forever," she said seriously. "When Tom and I were married, Blaise was the best man," she continued gloomily. That little morsel was certainly quite the revelation for Draco. Blaise the best man? That meant he had befriended this muggle. Merlin, there was a lot he didn't know about his childhood friend.

Draco decided not to press her for more information and instead continued to listen intently to her story.

"When I went back to the muggle world I originally simply told him I had moved back for University, but when we became engaged I told him the truth. I used a pensive to show him some of my experiences in the war and to help him understand why I had disappeared," she said.

"How did he take it?" asked Draco, genuinely interested.

"Well," she responded, "he always thought I was special," she said, smiling softly.

"What happened to him?" asked Draco.

"Muggles have war too, just not with magic. He had special skills, kind of like an Auror, and he went to very dangerous places. He knew the risks, as did I. I never liked it, but it was his life," she said sadly. "Eventually, he didn't come back. That same old story," she said, seeming to choke up. Draco had a foreign urge to reach out and console her, but refrained. It wouldn't have been behaviour fitting of a Malfoy. Instead he stared at her impassively, willing her to go on.

"So… I continued on with my life. It was hard, but I still had Blaise… and Ron and Harry. I threw myself into work and I was very successful. Eventually I decided to partner with Blaise. He was fairly aimless at the time, unaware of his potential. Not to mention that family fortune to help start us off…" she said wickedly.

"Of course," said Draco, thumbing his expensive gold cufflink. It seemed even Granger wasn't immune to the allure of a pureblood family fortune. "Plus, he has a big...library," she said in a tone he could have sworn was intentionally seductive.

Draco let out a dismissive "hmmph" noise. "Well, an impressive library is commonplace… amongst the more… well bred... in our society," he responded, cocking an eyebrow and briefly dropping his eyes down towards his belt buckle.

Hermione smirked and continued with her story, seemingly dismissing his insinuation.

* * *

"Everything we touched turned to gold. Not to mention, we had the anonymity, which was nice. I was able to influence the wizarding world without having to be an active member of it… the power was… appealing…" she said, choosing her words carefully.

This was a sad conversation, why the hell was she enjoying it so much? Damn Malfoy and his engaging conversational skills. He was manipulating her into a better mood and she knew it. _Let him_ , said a small voice in her head she could have sworn was Toms.

Malfoy was leaning forward listening intently. Merlin, she was engaging when she told stories.

"I decided of course, that having you and Nott representing the needs of muggles was outrageous and you were never going to do it properly. To have a muggle relations division with no _muggleborns_ in it? Well Draco… it just wouldn't do. I really enjoyed handing your arse to you Malfoy… you having no idea it was me made it even better," she said with a wicked grin.

"Well, you always were an insufferable little swot," he said, rolling his eyes. He wanted to be annoyed at what she had said, but she wasn't wrong. He didn't really give a fig about muggles. Yet caring about them seemed to be why Hermione and Blaise were doing so well. It was translating into money. Lots of it.

Truthfully, he was glad he was able to partner with them. Theo was right. A stake in something was better than nothing. Plus, it was hard to argue that it hadn't spiced up his rather dull life.

"I swore I would never sell out to you or work with you… but sometimes it is better the devil you know," she said, looking at him intently.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, is what the muggles say, is it not Granger?" he asked, unoffended by her omission. It is what he would have done after all. What he HAD done in partnering with her.

"I can't deny that your resources can take our reach to another level, and with the larger percentage of control, I can protect our clients from any… prejudiced decisions," she said, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. She remembered the _Cauldron Cake_ incident and wondered if her candour was going to put them back into their bickering state.

"Prejudiced? Draco Malfoy. Perish the thought Granger," he said, raising both eyebrows challengingly at her.

"Indeed. You are the picture of tolerance Malfoy. All of those times you called me a _Mudblood_ it was just a term of endearment and acceptance," she said.

"Exactly Granger, so glad you see it my way," he said facetiously.

"Anyway, I have other… businesses to put my time into," she said, deciding it was better not to mention that her biggest money spinner involved the mass production of Mrs Zabini's chest of treasures, less the dark magic, of course.

"Being able to have the additional support in the office means I can do more with my time… I would like to think this is an agreeable arrangement for everyone," she finished.

"It is," he responded quickly.

"Listen, Draco… about what the Madam said regarding Blaise and I… I just want you to know that we no longer engage in ah…" she said awkwardly.

"Carnal delights," he said, a wolfish grin plastered across his face.

"Yeah, ah… quite," she said, shifting awkwardly. "It would be very unprofessional and I know we represent your business now too so, I just wanted to be clear…" she finished.

"Well Granger, who am I to judge you for shagging the best man? I am hardly the poster boy for decency now am I?" he asked, wondering if he was pushing her too far.

Hermione flushed. "I loved my husband Malfoy. I would have been with him, happily, forever. He was everything to me. More important than all others. But he is gone, and I can't change that. I was upset for a long time and I needed to get back out there and I didn't have the strength… I asked Blaise… I… well I have a habit of asking too much from him and this was no different, and he gave it to me freely because he always gives me what I ask for," she said.

"Oh, he gave it to you alright, from what that Madam said," he responded, relishing how uncomfortable he was making her. He probably shouldn't have been picking on a woman who was crying over her dead husband fifteen minutes ago, but then again, she wasn't crying anymore and was quite distracted.

He was no good at emotional comfort, but he could distract most anyone if he put his mind to it. Even if he was making her dislike him, he was taking her mind off losing the man she loved. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.

She let out a loud laugh, "I walked right into that didn't I?"

"You rather did Granger," he said, smirking.

"You are actually quite nice when you're not being so…" she said, waving her hand expressively.

"So like myself Granger?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, sounding genuinely perplexed, "and a good listener too."

"Sometimes people can surprise you, Hermione" he said, careful to place emphasis on her name.

"I guess they can, Draco," she responded, rising to the challenge he had set. If he was going to be familiar with her, she was going to return it.

"Well I had better go home," said Hermione regretfully, lifting herself from her office chair.

"Yes, Astoria will be waiting for me," said Draco, running his hand through his soft platinum hair.

"Perhaps, she is a luckier witch than I initially anticipated Mal… Draco," she said softly.

* * *

"Should we have a quick try at the unbinding spell?" she asked. She was so confused as to why they couldn't seem to shake the thing. She didn't think much of Astoria or the fact that neither she nor Malfoy seemed to be able to be faithful to each other, but Malfoy had been showing her that he was not all bad and if it was what he wanted, then she supported it. The bond made no difference to her life, but she didn't like that it got in the way of his.

With an open heart, she focused everything she had on releasing them when they recited the words together and felt immense guilt at the disappointed look on his aristocratic face when he realised they had been unsuccessful again.

"Maybe next time Draco," she said, placing a comforting hand on his arm and pressing him towards the floo with her.

"Yes Hermione… next time," he said with a half-hearted smile, gesturing her to use the floo first.

"And look after yourself won't you… I can't have you blathering on my staff!" he said, waving as she gripped a handful of floo powder and stepped inside.

"Yes sir," she said, rolling her eyes and throwing the powder down.

Nothing prepared him for the tightening in his trousers when she addressed him as sir.

"Not appropriate," he mumbled to himself, walking back to his office rather than going home to Astoria as he had told Granger he was doing earlier.

Sitting at his desk he couldn't help but stare at the apples in his fruit bowl - feeling envious of a fifteen year old muggle boy.

* * *

 **Next chapter:** Hermione and Draco, some of the most famous Hogwarts alumni, are invited to a speaking engagement at the school to help quell bitter house rivalries and scars of war. How could they say no?

Will Draco handle the less than luxurious accommodations at the Leaky Cauldron and the daunting task of confronting his past sins with grace… or will it be a disaster for all involved?

* * *

 **Big thanks to my regular reviewers! A few specific shout outs (not that I don't appreciate every single one of you).**

Thanks for your super supportive comments and the concern some of you have shown for my life being a bit on the crappy side of late. It is still not great but I am pushing through it, and I have drafted some more chapter outlines for this fic so I think I am getting my mojo back a little. **I also wrote a Dramione lemon for later on so keep your eye out for that.**

 **Clarkfan325:** You raise an interesting point and something I do intend to address later in the fic. What impact does physical intimacy have on the bond they share? We will find out in due course. Forecast… lemons with a chance of more lemons.

 **Missmusician14:** I think it's fair to say Theo blew it with the Madam. I may include a psychic character in future stories though.

 **Elizabethrose1974:** 3

 **Pgoodrichboggs:** I don't think I will address what Theo got kicked out for because it's fun to use your imagination, but I might allude to some things in later chapters. If anyone has any ideas or thoughts please let me know. I would consider a flashback scene with the right concept.

 **HarryPGinnyW4eva:** I understand why you were disappointed at Draco's mean little thought about Hermione hating that she was enjoying it. That said, this story is very much a journey for Draco on the path to being a better person – but he will always be Draco and always be a bit of an arse. They have a long way to go – but we have nothing but time!

 **JuliSt** : Terry SUUUCKS. Also yep, poor hard done by Draco with all of his mistresses and horrid fiancé that he chooses to keep around. The poor fool will work it out in the end of course. I love that you never go easy on him!

 **Sorry to everyone else I didn't get to!**

 **Please continue to read and review. Love them all.**

\- R


	9. The Speaking Engagement

**Hello hello,**

 **I promised myself I would give you a chapter this weekend, so here it is. Apologies for any minor errors. I think I caught the glaring ones!**

 **I have some questions about the future direction of the story as well as responses to comments at the bottom of the story. As always, there will be the teaser for the next chapter too.**

 **M for adult content and language.**

 **No profit made and I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **The Speaking Engagement**

* * *

It had been several weeks since Draco had comforted her that night in her office. Hermione was having a hard time reconciling her memory of the person Draco had been in the past and who he appeared to be now. She wasn't entirely sure how to handle the intimate moments, both physical (with the Madam) and conversational (that night in her office) they had shared. So, her response was to avoid any repeats.

Malfoy seemed to share her thinking as it seemed that he never put himself in a situation where he may be alone with her. She assumed he felt a similar confusion about these incidents. Either that, or she had read things entirely wrong and he still felt his previous level of distaste for her.

Hermione had taken some steps in her personal life and had been casually dating an American wizard who had recently moved to England for work. She liked him but was not sure there was the kind of fire that she wanted.

Then again, she had wondered as if she would ever get that again since the loss of her husband. Regardless, she thought it was a good thing that she was "getting back out there" as Ron put it. Not that, as she had reminded him at the time, Ron Weasley knew anything about having to "get back out there." She hoped he never did.

* * *

For Draco, things had finally improved at home. Astoria seemed to have calmed down about the wedding situation, mostly because he had been showering her with expensive gifts and assurances that the bond would be dealt with soon enough. He finally didn't have to dread going home and it felt good to get back to his normal routine.

A part of that routine involved his weekly visit to his parents.

"Still haven't broken the bond?" asked Lucius with an expression that bordered on amusement.

"No father. My theory is that she subconsciously wants to get back at me for my treatment of her over the years," replied Draco, pouring himself a cup of tea. They had decided to take tea in the conservatory. Lucius enjoyed the flowers at this time of year. Narcissa had left to go shopping with a friend, leaving the men to enjoy tea to themselves.

"That could make sense," agreed Lucius, "however, have you considered any other possibilities?" he asked innocently.

"What do you mean?" replied Draco, confused.

"Well, have you ever considered that it is you that does not wish to be rid of her?" said Lucius matter-of-factly.

"That's ludicrous" snorted Draco.

"Is it?" asked Lucius, unfazed by his son's distaste for his remarks.

"Why are you saying this father? Do you not want me to marry Astoria?" asked an exasperated Draco.

Lucius raised his hand to indicate he was about to speak and placed his teacup back on the table.

"Astoria will make a fine wife and continue our proud family tradition. That said, you are my son and only child. I hope that you are being honest with yourself about what you want in life."

"I am!" exclaimed Draco, frustrated at his father's insinuation.

"OK then Draco," replied Lucius calmly, his expression unreadable as he picked up his tea and admired the garden. _What a stubborn boy he had._

* * *

"Draco, Hermione" nodded Theo, gesturing the pair to sit down in the chairs by his desk. "Thank you for coming on such short notice," he said in a businesslike tone neither party was accustomed to hearing.

"What is this about Theo?" asked Draco cautiously.

"I have had a request from Headmaster McGonagall at Hogwarts. She would like the pair of you to come and speak to the senior students about a range of topics…" began Theo.

"A range of topics?" asked Hermione suspiciously. Draco nodded in her direction as if to agree.

Theo exhaled loudly. "As I am sure both of you know, reconciliation after the war has been… challenging. There is still much hostility, including between the houses at Hogwarts. The students are aware of the role the houses, particularly Slytherin and Gryffindor, played during the war and many of them have families who fought on either side. There is a, as McGonagall put it, 'lack of harmony' and 'spirit of collaboration' in the school presently," explained Theo.

"And this has what to do with us exactly?" asked Draco, with a sharp 'get to the point Theo' look.

"She wants you, both of you," he said, glancing at Hermione, "to discuss being on opposite sides of the war and how you have wound up going into business together," finished Theo.

Hermione snorted. "I don't think we are the best example of cooperation. You were there for the _Cauldron Cake_ incident Theo," said Hermione raising her eyebrow. Draco stifled a laugh.

"Yes well," said Theo in an uncharacteristically mature tone, "the children don't need to know about that…"

"Why should we do this?" asked Draco.

"Because we each owe a lot to McGonagall and Hogwarts and it would be wonderful press for the business," replied Hermione in her standard know-it-all-tone.

Theo nodded and in agreement and pointed to Hermione, "10 points to Gryffindor!"

* * *

The accommodation options near the castle were limited to say the least, which is how Draco and Hermione found themselves at the Three Broomsticks. Draco looked as though he may catch an infection at any moment, which amused Hermione to the point of laughter.

"What are you laughing at Granger?" he snapped as they waited to the bartended to bring them their room keys.

"The look on your face at having to slum it," she replied with a giggle.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I will have you know that I can be comfortable anywhere and I don't appreciate your insinuation that I am a snob," he said in an unconvincing voice of outrage, storming off to his room when he was handed a key.

"Whatever you say!" she called out after him as she put the key into the old lock leading to her room.

About twenty minutes later he knocked on her door. When she opened it he immediately invited himself in and took a spot on the window seat.

"I take it back Granger. This is awful. How is it that people live like this?" he asked.

"Most people weren't raised with your money Draco," she responded, "now what are you really doing here?" she asked, unconvinced by his little act.

He let out an audible sigh. "I am a bit… and don't laugh Granger… I am a bit nervous about tomorrow," he confessed.

Instead of laughing, she took a seat on the edge of the bed and regarded him closely.

"It's unlike you to be nervous Malfoy, what's the problem?" she asked seriously.

"I have worked hard to build a reasonable reputation for myself, but at the end of the day I am still branded with the Dark Mark. Hogwarts… it's where the final battle happened… and I let some of the Death Eaters in… people are dead because of me… some of the students will have family members that are dead because of me…." He said, a slight shake in his voice.

"Don't worry Draco," said Hermione soothingly.

"That's easy for you to say, darling war heroine that you are," he replied sulkily, crossing his arms.

"Exactly. Do you think any of them will dare question you in my presence? I won't stand for anyone saying anything inappropriate to you in my presence Malfoy," she said with conviction.

Draco was stunned. Was she really willing to defend him? Work with him, tolerate him, have a civil conversation with him…sure… but publicly defend him?

He found it hard to sleep that night, thoughts of Hermione Granger swimming through his head until the early hours of the morning, when he finally gave in a yielded to his exhaustion.

* * *

"Who here has heard of Hermione Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall. Everyone in the classroom raised their hands.

"Who here has heard of Draco Malfoy?" she added. Again, everyone raised their hands.

"Excellent. It appears they need no introduction then. Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy were both top students at their time here in Hogwarts. They were also well known to be members of opposite sides during the war. Since then they have managed to work together on a business venture that is benefiting wizarding and muggle relations. They are a prime example of reconciliation and the ability of witches and wizards to overcome prejudice to work together. Please give them a round of applause and consider what they have to say seriously," said McGonagall, stepping away from Draco and Hermione during the applause. Draco pulled awkwardly at his tie and Hermione straightened her back ready to address the class.

"I am Hermione Granger and I am a _muggleborn_ witch. As you know, Voldemort and his forces thought that myself and people like me had no place in this world, regardless of our magical abilities. I fought with Harry Potter, the Order and Dumbledore's Army to free the wizarding world from his vile, hate filled ideology. To date, it is my proudest achievement. But killing Voldemort and dismantling his army has not changed that prejudice and anger still permeates our world. This is why we are here. I believe that in order for us to truly heal from the terrible events that took place in that time, we need to work together," she said.

A student in Gryffindor colours raised her hand and Hermione gestured that she was willing to take her question. "How can you forgive Malfoy… he took the Dark Mark?!" she asked, clearly astonished.

Hermione turned to Draco who looked like he either wanted to kill the girl or himself. She wasn't sure which.

"It is important to note that Mr Malfoy here grew up in a dark wizarding family that has been proudly pureblooded for centuries. He was taught from childhood to think less of people like me. When he was only a teenager, Voldemort himself moved into his family home. What do you think would have happened to himself or his parents if he defected?" she asked seriously.

The student flushed and looked down before answering. "Death," she replied.

"Yes. Death," said Hermione seriously. "Do you think it would have been an easy death? Painless?" she continued. "No," replied the girl quietly.

"So, I ask the class now, what would you have done in Mr Malfoy's position? You are a scared teenager with the Dark Lord living in your home. You have never been allowed to associate with _muggleborns_ and have no friends or allies on the other side. The Dark Lord has repeatedly threatened your life and the lives of your parents… what do you do?" she asked, her tone icy.

Draco was too busy watching Hermione's passionate defence of his misguided teenaged actions to look at the wave of understanding washing over the classroom.

A Ravenclaw raised his hand this time. "Yes?" asked Hermione. "Whatever he wanted…" responded the boy.

"Who here agrees with him?" asked Hermione.

Slowly, each member of the class raised their hand.

"Draco, perhaps the class would benefit from hearing you talk?" she asked gently, pushing him forward.

Clearing his throat, he began. "Hermione is quite right in the reasoning behind my behaviour. It comforts me to know that Ms Granger, who I have done terrible things to, understands my actions and has been able to give me forgiveness for them, even though I don't deserve it. I don't think I have much to offer you, but if I could leave you with one piece of advice, it would be this: you must always do your best to think for yourself and do the right thing, even if it is not easy. I have always been a person of reasonable intelligence and I should have used that to question the actions of my family far sooner than I did. By the time I realised what the Malfoy family was helping the Dark Lord to do was wrong, I was in too deep. My actions led to damage and death," he said passionately. Hermione watched from the sideline, as entranced by him as the rest of the students.

"Think for yourself, and do the right thing, this is my advice," he said modestly, taking a step backwards to be beside Hermione.

The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Cautiously, an attractive Slytherin boy raised his hand. "Yes?" asked Hermione.

"Is it true that you were tortured during the war?" he asked. This was something that was always speculated about, but Hermione never allowed the torture she suffered at the hands of Bellatrix or her _mudblood_ scar to be documented or publicly discussed.

"Yes," she answered honestly to the collective gasps of the students. "I was tortured at Malfoy Manor by Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione felt Draco place a steady hand on her lower back, as if sensing that she would need support. This had never been something she had been entirely comfortable to discuss. It was her worst memory.

"Was… was he there?" asked the student cautiously, looking at Draco.

"Yes, I was there," said Draco, trying not to be sick. What must these students think of him? Even the students in his own house looked appalled by the revelation.

"Remember what we discussed before? He was surrounded by some of the most evil and dangerous people in magical history. He was a teenager. He was as powerless in that situation as I was. I can say, with complete honestly, he was the only person in the room at the time who did not appear to enjoy what was being inflicted upon me," she said in his defence.

 _Like she promised,_ thought Draco.

"There are two sides to every story, and in many cases, a person is neither entirely good nor entirely bad. You must stop seeing each other as the enemy and start seeing the value in yourselves and each other," said Hermione.

"And above all," said Draco, finding his voice again, "Think for yourselves and try to do the right thing, even when it's hard... Just because your families think a certain way, doesn't mean you have to," he added.

"Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy have clearly been able to recover from a tumultuous past and have recently combined their businesses, some of the most successful in the wizarding world, to expand their reach in the muggle relations arena. They are a testament to hard work, realising potential and accepting that we are better together, even if on the outside it may not appear that way," said McGonagall wisely. "Please give them a round of applause."

Hermione and Draco left the room to the sound of enthusiastic applause.

* * *

They walked aimlessly through the castle in comfortable silence for quite some time until they realised that they had absentmindedly taken themselves to the room of requirement.

"Let's see what we require?" said Hermione conspiratorially, grabbing Malfoy by the forearm.

For his part, he felt like a naughty kid again, sneaking about the castle.

When they entered the room, they found only one item, a large stone pensive with a few vials next to it.

"It looks like we require a trip down memory lane…" remarked Hermione.

"Indeed," responded Draco, unsure of what the room thought they needed to see.

The pensive had room for two and so they quickly set about to immersing themselves in the first memory. Standing in one of the halls of Hogwarts they observed a younger Draco run past young Hermione, deliberately pushing her large pile of books from her hand. Theo ran after Draco laughing. Hermione bent down to pick up her books just as a young Blaise arrived, rolling his eyes in the direction that Theo and Draco had run off in. They smile at each other as he helps to collect the books for her.

The next was Draco, sobbing on the bathroom floor after Harry hit him with the curse. Hermione's heart went out to him. He looked so frail, so sad. Draco's apprehension about the war was written all over his body. Even then.

The final memory was a happier one. Ron and Hermione sharing their first kiss in the Chamber of Secrets after destroying a horcrux. Hermione watched with nostalgia, Draco with mild disgust.

"I always thought you could do better than the Weasel," remarked Draco.

"Like who?" Laughed Hermione.

"Well you were almost my wife, so you very nearly did do better," said Draco haughtily. Hermione began laughing.

"What's so funny?" snapped Draco.

"I just thought about us married," she said, wiping tears of amusement from her eyes and she started to walk out.

"Come on, we need to leave early tomorrow," she called out to Draco.

"We could just _apparate_!" he replied.

"I would rather walk. It's not often I am in this part of the world anymore. You can go ahead if you want," replied Hermione as she walked out of one of the many entrances and exits of the building.

"I am hardly going to leave you out here to fend for yourself, I wasn't raised by Neanderthals!" called Draco, speeding up so he was by her side.

Hermione smiled and offered him her arm, which he gracefully took.

They said nothing as they walked out of the Hogwarts grounds, arm in arm. Hermione was thinking about how absurd such a scene would have seemed to her younger self. Draco was feeling happy to be walking with her arm in arm, as Zabini had the night they had seen the Madam.

Feeling an unusual desire to open up, he found himself confiding in Hermione for no particular reason, his doubts about Astoria. He had to admit, even to himself, it felt good to open up.

After listening to Draco's assessment of his vapid, wealth and fame obsessed girlfriend, Hermione turned and raised an eyebrow to him.

"Maybe you should take your own advice Draco?" she said.

"What do you mean Granger?" he responded.

"Do what you want and think for yourself," she said matter-of-factly.

Draco snorted. "That was for the children's benefit," he responded.

"Well, ask yourself…where did not doing that get you last time Malfoy?" said Hermione, her annoyingly accurate advice made more annoying by the sureness of her tone.

Thinking of no clever response to that, Draco opted to say nothing more. He simply walked her to her room, gave her a half-hearted smile and left her at the door.

"Strange man," said Hermione to herself as she closed her curtains to turn in for the night.

"Very strange indeed."

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** Having turned a corner in their relationship, Draco and Hermione are a dream team at work. Could it all be derailed by Draco's growing jealousy when he finds out she's dating again?

* * *

 **I am undecided where to take this beyond the chapters I have drafted (a few more after this… including a lemon) - I have some ideas but it is so hard to decide. I don't want to spoil anything but I will throw out some concepts and please tell me in the reviews what might appeal to you (or not). If you would rather not read these concepts, skip down to the review responses or stop reading here:**

Draco making bad decisions (seriously, hated him for a while in one thing I drafted). Unplanned pregnancy. Hermione disappearing again. Lucius supporting Hermione. Secrets. The bond being broken and how that impacts their relationship. End game always Dramione. Just depends how much drama to get there **….Anything in there sound intriguing? Have any other ideas or requests? Let me know in the reviews. Ultimately I do what I want with my stories, but where possible I love to take a collaborative approach with my reviewers!**

* * *

 **Review Responses:**

 **Special thanks to:** BoredRavenvlaw620, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Thedarkmarkkk, AnnaOxford, munzke11, JuliSt, RufusReads, ZoeyOlivia, niftycakes, ASJS, and elizabethrose1974 and all the guest reviewers I can't shout out to for your lovely comments!

 **.1574** **:** sorry (not sorry) for sucking the enjoyment out of other fics for you. So happy you are enjoying mine so much! Thanks so much for your kind and enthusiastic words.

 **Pgoodrichboggs:** You are right in your observations. However, Astoria may be around a bit longer as a plot device!

 **That one guest reviewer:** Who said they were crying pathetically in the corner! Here is the more you asked for!

 **The one guest reviewer:** Who thinks Draco is sexier when he is jealous. There will be more jealous Draco to come. Hope you like!

 **Missmusician14:** There will be more of her life in later chapters. Thanks for the feedback.

 **Sam Wallflower (Iris):** Your comment was lovely – thank you so much for it. Draco is very jealous of Blaise of course, because Blaise has had something Draco wants (even if he hasn't admitted it to himself yet).

 **Clarkfan325:** Thanks for your insightful comments!

 **Thanks to everyone else who reviewed who I may not have mentioned.**

 **Please let me know what you think of what's been happening and let me know where you would like to see this story go. All thoughts taken on board!**

 **MUCH LOVE! R. xx**


	10. I Have a Date Tonight

**Okay so, I have no excuse for how disgustingly long this has taken. Life has still been… challenging… to say the least. The struggle has been real and this just got put on the back burner. But as I have said before, I will never give up and leave this story unfinished (given I have it planned to the end) – it just takes me a while sometimes.**

 **Size wise this needed to happen, but the next chapter was too big to roll in with this, so here is a little mini chapter which I will follow in the next few days with a much longer chapter...with a *gasp* lemon.**

 **Next chapter teaser at the end as always.**

 **M for adult content. Still don't own HP :(**

* * *

 **"I Have a Date Tonight"**

* * *

After their trip, the atmosphere in the office had completely changed. Draco and Hermione were getting along like the proverbial 'house on fire.' He had taken to asking for her advice on most matters, many of which went beyond the muggle division.

Blaise and Theo were pleased, particularly given they had both felt the trip had the scope to be a train wreck of epic proportions for Draco and Hermione, and, by extension, their business.

Disturbingly for Draco, he had found himself looking forward to seeing her, and even worse, disappointed when she wasn't around.

Today had been no different. He had hoped she would stay late to work on projections for the next quarter and felt his heart sink when she came into his office to say goodbye.

"Where are you going all tarted up like that _Granger_?" he asked, schooling his expression to look unimpressed. It was a lie of course, he was the opposite of unimpressed. He was very impressed. She looked like a dish he very much wanted to eat. Not that he was going to let her know this.

Hermione rolled her eyes, no longer taking his obnoxious jabs to heart given their new-found rapport.

"If you must know, _Malfoy_ ," she said in a bored tone, "I have a date tonight."

Draco's eyes shot up and he leaned forward on both elbows.

"Really? Anyone special," he asked casually.

"Not really," she replied nonchalantly.

"Why go then?" he responded, bemused.

"Well, what else is there to do?" she responded challengingly.

Draco could think of a few things she could do…particularly with him… all around the office. He scolded himself internally. He hated that he had lost control of his thoughts related to the intelligent witch. He was a Malfoy. Everything he did was calculated. He always had a plan. He was never outside of his own control.

He knew he needed to get his mind right and make a move, whether that be to dump Astoria and the perfect _pureblood_ vision for his life and pursue the fiery _muggleborn_ witch…. Or to find a way to put enough distance between them that he could forget her all together. But even if he did pursue Hermione, would she reciprocate? _Probably not_ , he told himself. So what choice did he really have then? Surely it was safer to do nothing. _Let it go._

"Why settle on someone who isn't special?" he tested.

"Really? You, of all people, are asking me this?" she snapped, suddenly annoyed by his judgemental question.

There was a pause as several moments passed and her deep brown eyes met his.

"Pot, meet kettle," she said lightly, trying to defuse the unexpected tension of the moment.

Of course, Draco knew she was referring to their discussions about Astoria on the Hogwarts trip.

"That's different…" he responded cautiously.

"Why?" she asked, unwilling to let him off the hook.

"I have responsibilities to my… blood line… and as such…" he began half-heartedly.

Hermione cut him off immediately.

"I find it interesting that you're rich in your own right, independent of your family wealth. You're intelligent, though it pains me to admit it. You're handsome, which clearly you know about as you spend half of your life preening… Your options are limitless, but you continue to insist on pretending you have only one," she said, exasperated by the blonde wizard in front of her.

Draco felt like he had been punched in the stomach. She had just cut right to the heart of the issue.

He had been hiding behind his 'responsibilities,' when in reality, he didn't have to live up to them. Hell, even his own father had said as much.

But being honest with himself about his feelings? That the life he had spent years carefully crafting, wasn't actually the life he wanted?

That really, he rather fancied the difficult witch currently glaring at him with the fire of a thousand suns? He didn't know what the hell to do.

Hermione cleared her throat, drawing him back from his thoughts.

"I'll help you with the projections tomorrow. I'll come in early. I have to go, I don't want to be late. Goodnight Draco," she said in a prim tone, smoothing the hem of her dress before abruptly walking out of the room.

She was gone before he was able to even say goodbye. _Off to do Merlin knows what with Merlin knows who_ , he thought to himself darkly.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _There is nothing quite like an office Christmas Party to blur the lines between co-workers. Could it be time for Draco and Hermione to relieve some of that tension?_

* * *

Our Draco has finally had a bit of an epiphany here. What will he do with it?

Thanks for your comments, follows and enthusiasm guys. Once again, I am sorry I have been so slack. Please know I took your feedback on board and have planned out an ending that I think everyone will enjoy. I know I sure will enjoy writing it.

 ** _Please review to remind me that I need to pay attention to this damn story!_**


	11. The Christmas Party

**As promised, here is a longer chapter. This chapter is mostly a lemon, it's actually one of my favourites.**

 **DO NOT READ THIS IS YOU DON'T LIKE THIS CONTENT OR YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR IT.**

 **You spoil everyone else's fun when you complain about this, especially when you have been warned.**

 **M for very adult content.**

 **Teaser for the next chapter and comment responses at the end xo**

* * *

 **The Christmas Party**

* * *

It was the night of the Christmas party and he was looking forward to more than few drinks with his co-workers. They had a successful year and he was throwing a generous bash for everyone to celebrate.

He had tried to put Hermione's comments out of his mind. She didn't know what she was talking about as she was not raised with the same customs and social expectations he was. He wasn't about to be the first Malfoy in centuries to deviate from the plan.

 _Even though she's right_ , a niggling voice in the back of his mind would tell him. Not that he would give in to it, he was a Malfoy after all. Stubborness was a family trait.

Astoria didn't want to come to his 'boring' work event as none of her friends would be there and it would be full of all " _muggleborns_ " she didn't want to be photographed with.

"I understand it's good PR for the company honey, and our circle knows you're just doing it for political reasons. You're so shrewd. But I can't have my social life impacted…,"she had said, as if what she was saying was completely reasonable. _What a horrible thing to say_ , he had thought at the time. He liked the _muggleborns_ he worked with. Perhaps it was political to begin with but it wasn't now, some of these people were his friends.

Breaking his thought pattern, Astoria kissed him on the lips and began to work her way down his chest. He exhaled loudly.

He assumed her sudden interest in doing him sexual favours was probably to do with it being peak gift giving season. She wanted something ridiculously expensive no doubt.

He groaned and tried to imagine it was anyone but her as he felt her mouth encircle him and his mind unwillingly drifted to Hermione again.

* * *

The party was beautiful. Malfoys were known for their exquisite parties and this was no exception. He had made sure everything was perfect (with help from Blaise and Theo, who also knew a thing or two about opulent party planning).

Everything was cast in neon blue and pink lights and magic hung rich in the air. All of the staff were present and thrilled by the beautiful scene before them. It had been a successful year and Malfoy had been generous. Drinks were flowing freely and everyone was dressed to the nines.

When he saw her, his breath caught in his throat.

Hermione was wearing gold dress with a dip that revealed her entire back. The front was tastefully to her neck, leaving one to imagine if what was underneath it was as flawless as the creamy curve of her lower back.

A long slit showed off her toned thigh, giving Malfoy and most of the men in the building a small heart attack. True to form, Hermione seemed oblivious to the attention she was getting.

She had brought a date with her, but he seemed content to flirt with half of the female staff there. Malfoy wondered what kind of prize idiot would walk away from a woman looking like Hermione to flirt with subpar little office wenches. _The same kind that would avoid her so he could stay with a racist, prudish, mean, pureblood socialite_ … a vicious voice in his head reminded him.

* * *

For Draco, the night had been fun, and he had enjoyed letting go of himself a little bit. He had talked to lots of his staff with whom he had never spoken and learned plenty about the people he employed – particularly since everyone had been drinking generous amounts of alcohol which made them liven up around their boss. He had laughed more than he thought he had in years.

After shots with Nott and Zabini, he gave a speech about how fantastic everyone was and what a wonderful year it had been. Cheers erupted when he told everyone to drink the bars dry.

Despite that, he wasn't quite pleased with the scotch and so he went upstairs to his office to get his good bottle. It was there he spotted her.

True to form, even in her most beautiful gown, in the middle of a spectacular party, she was in her office working.

He knew he shouldn't, but he went in.

* * *

Draco sauntered in with false confidence and leaned against the door frame.

"You know, we're meant to be taking a night off," he said casually, observing his finger nails.

She smirked. "I know…"she pouted, "but I had an idea and wanted to jot it down."

He could tell from the flush in her cheeks she had been drinking as he had.

Knowing it was a bad idea, he moved to sit on the edge of her desk directly beside her. The proximity was a bad idea. But fuck it, he had come this far right?

"I appreciate your devotion to my company, but I think you should take a night off Granger," he said with an attractive smirk. She looked up at him and smiled wickedly.

"Okay, how about you share some of that good scotch in your hand, rather than the crap they're serving downstairs," she responded casually.

"I don't share this with just anyone Granger," he said provocatively.

"Good thing I'm not just anyone,"she said, grabbing the bottle, removing the stopper and taking a full drink.

"Thanks for getting your germs all over my finest scotch!" he whined.

"Yes, it's got _mudblood_ germs on it. I guess it's mine now" she joked.

Making a decision of sorts, he walked to the windows and drew her blinds.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked, shuffling awkwardly in her chair.

"I don't feel like getting caught and having to share my finest scotch with anyone else Granger. Now, hand me the bottle," he said, eyeing her as he took a drink.

"You throw a rather good party Malfoy," she said.

"Why thank you Granger. I was raised by the best after all. My mother has always had quite the flare for parties," he responded.

"Where's Astoria?" she asked, a hint of something in her voice he couldn't quite place.

"This isn't really her…scene…" he replied cautiously.

"Her future husband's Christmas party with all of his staff isn't her thing? Interesting…" she replied.

"How so?" he asked, intrigued by she was implying.

"Would your mother miss something like this for your father?" she asked. _Merlin, why did she always have to be right?_

He said nothing and took a drink. He wasn't about to tell her about Astoria's muggle comments. He was pissed enough about that as it was. Granger would probably leave the company in an instant if she thought he was marrying someone who still thought that way. Worse than that. She might take it to heart. Since when did he care about her feelings? He scalded himself internally.

"Why do you care?" he asked suddenly, the alcohol coursing through his system giving him extra confidence.

Hermione raised herself from her chair and stood in front of him by the desk, shifting the power balance as she looked down at him.

"I would have thought it would be obvious," she replied, studying him closely.

"Well I wasn't first in our year, was I?" he replied smugly, returning her gaze.

He suddenly had an urge to touch her, and so, in a rare moment of insanity, he reached forward and placed his hand on the side of her exposed thigh.

* * *

Hermione felt heat pooling between her legs when he touched her. She hadn't meant what she said to sound like an advance… but it seemed to have come off as an invitation. She cursed her drunk brain and her traitorous body for enjoying these crossed wires so much. Although it hadn't been her intention, now it was happening, she didn't want it to stop.

Instead of pulling away, as she knew she should, she stayed put and allowed him to raise another tentative hand to reach around and rest on the small of her back.

"Come on Hermione," he said, deliberately using a tone that could melt the resolve of a nun, "what should be obvious?" he asked as he pulled her closer, her body now resting between his legs.

"Malfoy this is a bad idea..." she began cautiously.

"Whatever are you talking about?" he asked innocently, looking up at her with 'fuck' me eyes.

When she said nothing, he gripped her more tightly. "Why do you care?" he repeated more forcefully, running his hand from her thigh up to rest around her petite waist.

"You're my friend" she replied unconvincingly.

"Since when were we friends Granger?" he asked teasingly, pinching her gently on the ribs.

Hermione let out a naughty little giggle, as she had the night he explored her with the Madam. He didn't realise until then how much he had wanted to hear it again.

"Okay, we're not friends then Malfoy," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking him defiantly in his stormy grey eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked seriously.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Where is your date?" he said, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Hitting on Amelia from marketing last I saw," she replied coolly.

"Do you care?" he asked.

"Not particularly," she responded.

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "We're not exclusive..." she said by way of explanation. Truthfully, they were just having some fun and figured they would make good company for each other in office Christmas Party season. Both were sick of being alone at these events. Sometimes it's nice to have a warm body around.

"Is that so?" he said, licking his lips and pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear, finally letting his hand settle on the side of her neck. He slowly began to pull her down towards him.

"Draco… Stop… you have a fiancé," she pleaded, trying to keep her wits about her. Something about him had always made her lose control. For most of their lives in fits of rage… but now… well she was about to lose control in a very different way.

"You and I both know she doesn't care, _Hermione_ ," he replied dismissively, standing and pressing himself to her.

He pressed his lips to her ear and gave her ass an appreciative squeeze. "You look so fucking good tonight, you know that Granger? If you were mine, we wouldn't have made it out of the house with you looking like that..." he whispered before pressing his lips to her neck.

* * *

Fuck. She smelled so good. He had never smelt whatever scent she was wearing. If it was muggle, he was going to reassess his views about the wizarding world being better in every way because it was heavenly.

He knew that mentally she was struggling with the idea of what was happening but physically it was obvious she wanted it. Her hips were grinding on to him as he sucked at her neck and told her every dirty little thought he happened to be having at the time.

"I'm…going… to… fuck… you tonight… Hermione," he announced between assaulting her neck, running his hands all over her body and biting her earlobe playfully, which she rewarded with a soft moan.

Emboldened by her responsiveness he dragged his lips away and placed his hands either side of her neck, holding her in place and he crushed his lips against hers.

He had imagined kissing Hermione Granger before. The first time he had been a teenager, and disturbed and ashamed of his thoughts related to the _filthy mudblood_.

The second time was when the Ministry announced she was to be his wife. He had wondered what it would be like to kiss her. What the wedding night would be like. If she was a bossy little so and so in every way or if she would ever let him take charge of her.

When she had run away he was very relieved, but a small part of him had always been just a little disappointed he didn't get to shag the little book worm. Just to try it.

Now, here he was, kissing her passionately in her office, in a building belonging to him. And it was so much more than he could have imagined. Their tongues battled for dominance and he couldn't help but feel a little shocked when she bit down on his lower lip and then smiled at him wickedly.

Pureblooded girls were not quite so fun. They liked the idea of their purity a little too much in his opinion. Something about the look on Hermione's face told him she wasn't like that – and it awakened a passionate part of him that had been muted for a long time.

Astoria and the slew of other bimbos he had pursued over the years suddenly seemed like a waste of time in the face of the woman in front of him who was clearly his equal in every way. Beyond equal, she was better. than him. That much was obvious.

* * *

Roughly, he pushed her into the filing cabinet and hitched her beautiful gold dress around her waist.

"No underwear? I did always say you were filthy, didn't I?" he asked as he slipped his fingers between her thighs and hummed in delight to find her warm and wet for him.

"What does it feel like to lower yourself to a _mudblood?"_ she asked seductively, leaning back against the wall and bucking her hips onto his eager hand.

"So good…" he moaned as she slid her hand down his waist band to grip his hard member. He couldn't believe she was going along with it, but it felt good to watch her getting off on his childhood insults for her.

As he slid a third finger into her and pumped roughly she gripped a handful of his hair and begged him not to stop.

"You know where filthy little mudblood witches like you belong?" he asked seductively, trying not to lose his train of thought as she pumped him expertly.

"Where?" she panted, throwing her head back.

"Beneath me..." he responded, withdrawing from her and twirling them so he could put her down onto the desk.

He would have liked to have seen her out of the dress but they hardly had the time or patience.

She leaned up on her arms and watched as he dropped his trousers.

"Would you like me to show you your place Granger?" he asked, liking these characters of their younger selves they were playing and sending a quick thank you to the gods that Granger was the little spitfire he had hoped her to be.

"Yes," she said breathily, fastening her legs around his waist and looking at him with eyes that begged him to do filthy things to her. "Put me in my place," she demanded as she pulled him down by his tie and planted a demanding kiss on his lips.

* * *

She felt him smirk against her lips as he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and lined himself up between the junction of her thighs. She let out a low growl as she watched him tease her, rubbing against her without entering.

"Malfoy..." she warned in a low, threatening tone, "don't give me time to change my mind about this."

He felt a wave of panic at the idea that she may stop what was happening between them, and then a wave of arousal at her blatant manipulative tactic.

"You devious, manipulative little whore," he said, thrusting into her and filling her to the hilt, loving the soft 'o' on her lips and wide-eyed stare she gave. He was exceedingly well endowed and taking her by surprise with his large length pleased him to no end. He was basking in the sensation of her tight muscles adjusting as he stretched her.

"Who do you think you are to threaten a Malfoy?" he continued, withdrawing and thrusting roughly into her again. "Don't you know, Malfoy's can have anything they want?" he teased, withdrawing and pounding into her again.

She felt so heavenly he knew that suddenly he was playing a dangerous game.

It was one thing to have idle fantasies about her or to have acted unprofessionally at the Executive Retreat, or to share a candid conversation or two. It was another thing entirely to cross the line to this extent.

He guessed it was the alcohol that had led him to caving into his curiosities about her. Not to mention that sinful gold dress. Truly though, he always thought that if he ever got between her legs it would somehow be a disappointment and he could put these thoughts to bed.

After all, from what he could glean, Zabini had been inside this woman time and again and somehow was happy to fall back into a friendship without any physical benefits. How? He wondered. If fucking Hermione Granger was always this good, he could see no reason to ever allow it to stop.

He felt her claw at his back and got lost in the sensation of her walls tightening around him. God, he didn't think her pussy could get more divine but somehow as she approached her climax it got better and better. "Fuck," he mumbled as he tried desperately to hold out until she was done.

She looked beautiful, legs wrapped tightly around him, her dress and makeup still perfectly intact as he took her relentlessly, like some kind of goddess. He was sure he was going to remember this until the day he died.

When she came, she let out a series of assorted expletives and some of the most delicious little gasps he ever did have the pleasure of hearing. When he was quite satisfied she had her fill he withdrew from her and took her by the hand, walking her over to the sofa by the wall of her office.

* * *

He sat like a prince on his throne and looked at her in silent demand. After the orgasm he just gave her, she wasn't in the frame of mind to say no.

Objectively, she knew it was crazy. The entire office was partying downstairs. He was engaged to be married, hollow as that relationship clearly was. She had a date (albeit, a shite one) downstairs by the fruit punch, probably wondering where the hell she was. They had a business. Not to mention Blaise's warnings about Malfoy's frivolous and fleeting tastes.

Somehow though, none of this prevented her from wanting to give him exactly what he wanted. He let out a surprised gasp as she dropped to her knees and wrapped her mouth around his hard staff, tasting herself all over him.

Gently, he gathered her hair and watched her take more and more of him with each bob of her head. She looked up and watched him close his eyes and raise his hips. She could tell he was using his restraint to keep from thrusting.

With a pop she released him and rose to straddle him. He wrapped a possessive hand around the nape of her neck and guided her down onto him, basking in the glory of being inside her again. "Fuck, Granger. Yes… keep doing that," he said huskily as she rolled her hips in a hypnotic rhythm taking him deeply into her warm, wet body.

He wished he could see her breasts, but something about her riding him in that beautiful gown kept him from wanting to remove it.

She pressed her hands onto the wall, caging his head and moaned into his ear. "Draco," he heard her cry softly. His name in that pleasure filled whisper was the most arousing thing he could have heard, and he slapped her ass, causing her to let out a delighted squeal. "Say it again," he demanded. He heard her exhale in her ear. "Draco," she said, blowing into his ear.

Slap. "Again," he demanded. She let out a guttural moan. "You like that _mudblood?"_ he asked teasingly, thrusting his hips upwards. "mmmm yes," she responded, quickening her pace. He reached down and thumbed her bud, eliciting another of her delightful little moans.

"Yes what?" he commanded. "Yes Draco," she almost shouted, pressing her nose to his and looking him in the eyes with all of the fire she could muster.

"Good girl," he purred, grabbing two handfuls of her behind and moving her body at the pace he wanted.

She never let her eyes drop from his as she rode him. Gods, it felt so good to be bad sometimes she thought.

She could feel the coil within her tightening and knew he was going to grant her a second realise, but she wanted him to come with her.

"Draco," she purred, gazing into his lust filled stormy grey eyes. "mmmmm, yes princess," he responded breathily, forgetting the role he had been playing up until that point.

His term of endearment caused her release to charge forward. "Come with me Draco?" she begged, deliberately using his name to elicit a throaty moan from him.

She bit down on his lip and pressed herself down harder as he throbbed within her. "Come inside me Draco," she begged, sucking the pulse point on his neck, now completely aware of the power his name on her tongue gave her.

As she pressed down he thrust upwards with increased fervour, his serious eyes drilling holes into hers. In that moment, she felt a synchronicity that almost verged on magic and she could have sworn she heard his own heartbeat ringing in her ears.

She saw his eyes begin to glaze over and sensed he was close, allowing herself to fall over the edge for a second time, gasping for breath and running her hands through his hair as he peaked inside of her – filling her with his seed.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Catching their breath, both trying to reconcile with themselves the seriousness of what had just occurred.

* * *

Theo was sloshed. He had taken to hitting on any female staff member he could get near, sometimes simultaneously. Blaise rolled his eyes. He shared Draco's view that it was best to leave the women in your workplace untouched. That said, he had no qualms about pursuing the bored dates of his male staff which was what he had spent his evening doing.

"SHOTS!" yelled Theo over the music as he approached his old friend at the bar. "Where the fuck is Malfoy?" he wondered out loud. Come to think of it, Blaise hadn't seen Draco or Hermione for some time.

"I don't know mate," said Blaise, not wanting to let Theo in on his suspicion. He hoped that Hermione wasn't stupid enough to imbibe too much at a work function and give into Draco's charms.

Although he had no romantic interest in her, and hadn't shagged her in a long time – he did not like the idea of his friend's filthy paws on her. Not because he was jealous, but because in his mind Draco wasn't good enough. Sure, he had grown up a lot since Hogwarts, but he was still a selfish womaniser that cared only for himself and his reputation.

He had given up a lot to give Hermione the freedom to live a life free of Malfoy. More than anyone but her knew. He didn't do it so the same man he tried to spare her from could break her heart a decade later.

Blaise had no respect for a person that would marry a woman he didn't love and cheated on regularly (not that Astoria was a saint from what he heard) simply because it was the socially accepted thing to do. Hermione deserved better than to be one of many mistresses and notches on the egotistical prat's bedpost.

In short, to Blaise, Hermione Granger deserved the word, and Draco Malfoy couldn't, or wouldn't, give it to her.

He loved Draco like a brother and understood deeply where his sense of duty came from – but he loved Hermione more, and knew that if she put herself in his path somehow Draco would come out unscathed and she would be destroyed.

He knew he shouldn't, they had agreed long ago, but he was panicked that she was getting herself into a mess. Ignoring Theo's obnoxious chanting beside him about something or other, he focused on Hermione, imagining that her mind was a window he could slide open.

He saw the gold of her dress and an image of the shelves above her desk. He also saw a flash of blonde hair and knew he needed to get up to her office immediately to try and stop her before she made a horrible mistake.

* * *

Draco was drawing lazy circles on her back, still buried contentedly inside of her when she sat up abruptly with a panicked expression.

Blaise is coming. Quick. We'll get caught," she said, clearly panicked.

"How do you know?" asked Malfoy, confused.

"Trust me. I know," she replied forcefully.

The pair used magic to clean up and had arranged the desk to look like they were doing work just in time for Blaise to arrive. He was clearly suspicious and didn't quite buy that they had been doing work.

Draco was puzzled by how she could possibly have known he was on his way up there. How could she have been so sure about something like that?

"We just had some drunken inspiration for the next marketing campaign," she lied, her eyes pleading Blaise not to pry.

He groaned internally when he saw the smug look on Draco's face and the pink flush in her cheeks. He knew exactly what had happened. _Marketing campaign my arse_ , he thought.

Draco Malfoy was going to shatter his best friends heart into a million little pieces. There is no way he gave a shit about her, and Hermione wouldn't have slept with him unless he had won her trust somehow – probably through his expert skills in the art of manipulating women.

Even the smart ones.

Blaise wondered if he could kill him and get away with it.

* * *

 **Next Chapter:** _Blaise isn't happy with his best friend. She isn't happy with him either. Meanwhile, Lucius decides that it might be time to meddle in his son's romantic affairs._

* * *

 **BoredRavenclaw620:** preach it.

 **Munzke11:** He hasn't quite admitted it to himself, but he sure did go after her.

 **JuliSt:** He is developing, but he's stubborn. However, as per the preview for next chapter, Lucius has a few things to say about his son's idiocy!

 **pgoodrichboggs:** Great to hear from you as always.

 **kUkANAbAYbEE:** Stay tuned.

 **gussyboyblue1971:** So glad you feel that way. I have always thought this is the outcome for her in this trope too and had always wanted to write it. More growth for Malfoy in finding his path to come. Thanks for your review!

 **JilyBlack, RufusReads, sassanech:** many thanks.

* * *

 **Please please review, it helps keep me on track in terms of making the time to get chapters done for you all.**

 **I hope you liked my lemon, I know some of ya'll have been waiting more than a minute for one.**

 **Much love, R.**


	12. A Well-Timed Intervention

**Hi all,**

 **Another instalment for you. Thanks to those loyal reviewers who always respond with words of encouragement and/or demands for attention. I do need it to stay on top of stuff!**

 **Not too much happens here but it is important to move the story forward. Plenty of movement in the next two chapters to stick with it and stay tuned.**

 **I get that some people feel Draco is taking too long to work his feelings out – but remember she's only been back in the scene for weeks/months and he needs to un-do a lifetime worth of bad habits – so stick with him. These next chapters will be his turning point.**

 **M for mature themes and I don't own HP.**

* * *

 **A Well-Timed Intervention**

* * *

"How dare you Blaise?" yelled Hermione, now finally alone with the nosy wizard in her flat after the Christmas party.

"I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Blaise retorted indignantly.

"You invaded the privacy of my mind Blaise! You promised," she yelled back.

"Well you were the one who gave me this fucking ability if I remember correctly, specifically as a part of a wider plan so you didn't have to do what you've just done with Malfoy, among other things," responded Blaise, angrily crossing his arms.

"After all of my warnings…" he added, mumbling as he looked out of the window and down onto the street.

Hermione softened. It was true. All of those years ago, the magic needed to circumvent the law and avoid the Ministry was beyond her, so Blaise had sacrificed some of his own.

Blaise was an exceptionally powerful and talented wizard and was still, to this day, an accomplished wizard, despite what he had shared, but she knew he could have had more and done more, but gave it up for her, something she often felt guilty about.

As a by-product of the magic they undertook that night, they shared a mental connection brought on by the shared magic – similar to the one Harry had with Voldemort years prior, although far more controlled. They had agreed some time ago to specifically that Blaise would avoid the use of this ability. After all, everyone should be entitled to the privacy of their own thoughts.

That said, Hermione's anger subsided somewhat as she thought about all Blaise had given her so she could go on and enjoy her life, free of a forced marriage to a rich, bigoted prat as a teenager. Her husband, her businesses, her life… it was gifted to other by Blaise because of his selfless commitment to their friendship and to her.

Deep down, she knew she should have listened to him, but she had trouble admitting to herself that she was wrong and had acted impulsively, let alone someone else.

"It was just sex Blaise…" she reasoned.

"Really Hermione? Are you lying to me, yourself, or both?" he asked snappily.

"That's unfair…" she responded defensively.

"Hermione, listen to me. He will never give up Astoria or his pureblood traditions. He will never sully the Malfoy name to be with you or deviate from the perfect little elite life planned out for him. He will use you and then he will leave you. Or he will damage you until you have to leave him.

You need to stay away from him. I have known him my whole life. Please believe me. You're my best friend," he pleaded sincerely.

"Blaise, how many wizards have I had casual flings with? Why are you so wound up about Draco?" she asked, ignoring the sinking feeling in her stomach at her friends assertions.

"It's Draco, Hermione. You work with him. You have a blood bond with him. He's not just some guy, and you know it.

Do you know what bonds like that do to people? Look at ours for Merlin's sake! I can see into your fucking mind! What do you think consummating a blood marriage bond will do to you? Do you think there won't be ramifications? It's blood magic Hermione!" he ranted.

For you to have crossed that line… for you to have defied all logic and reason…he had to have got under your skin… you're lying to me when you say it was 'just sex.'

Gods, you know I could check, I could just take a look in that giant brain of yours and get all the answers…but I won't do that again – but I want you to know that I know you are lying to me – andn I think you are a damn fool," said Blaise darkly.

Hermione looked away guiltily.

Blaise was right. She wouldn't have done it with anyone else she worked with. She and Draco had become closer and he had been…different… he had confided in her and joked with her and listened to her and supported her…that's why she gave in. She didn't give in to the Draco Blaise described or the Draco she knew a decade ago. She gave in to a man who seemed, to her, entirely different all together.

She wasn't looking for forever with him, or anything really… not right now – but the idea of being a mistress or a notch on a bedpost didn't sit well with her either. She had been rash and impulsive and let the alcohol and his electric touch get to her, but Blaise was right. All of those intense feelings could have been their blood bond playing tricks on her. Enticing her in – making her believe there was more chemistry than there was. Making her believe it was more significant than it was.

For all she knew, she was just an easy lay at the Christmas party. It's not like it would have been out of character for Malfoy, by all accounts.

"This can come to no good Hermione," warned Blaise, distracting her from her stormy thoughts.

"It was just sex Blaise," she lied through gritted teeth.

"I hope that's the truth Hermione," he replied seriously, seeing right through her, "I really do."

* * *

Lucius tried not to meddle in his son's affairs. He really did.

The last time he pushed his beliefs on Draco they wound up serving a madman and narrowly escaping life in Azkaban (or worse). He was a proud man, but sometimes one had to admit when they were…misguided.

That said, he was sure he wasn't wrong about this. It had become clear to him that Draco was not happy with Astoria.

He wasn't quite sure if Draco was unable to dissolve the bond with Granger for the reason he had claimed or if it was because the bond protected him from having to marry Astoria, and, subconsciously, Draco wanted to keep it in place to sabotage the union.

The latter was his best guess presently.

Lucius would never have characterised himself to be a superstitious man, or someone who put much weight in the abilities of psychics – but he had never forgotten the Madam he had seen as a teenager with an uncanny ability to read a room and her eerily accurate visions for the future.

His decision to go to see her had been quite impulsive, and unpopular with Narcissa. He would deal with his agitated wife later – he was far too concerned about his son to worry about that now.

Brushing his arm seductively, the Madam greeted him with the same smile she had decades ago, although she had aged considerably in that time. He responded with a polite nod but stepped away from her briskly. "I am a happily married man now…. I am here about my son," he said, by way of explanation.

"Ah, young Draco. He's grown into quite an exquisite man," she said casually, gesturing for the blonde wizard to sit.

Lucius obliged and sat down on the plush sofa across from her.

"You speak as though you have seen him," said Lucius suspiciously.

"That's because I have," she said matter-of-factly, "He was here with his friends. Two horrid boys. I had one of my girls refusing to take clients for days. There was also a charming young woman with them," she finished.

"Astoria?" he asked.

The Madam giggled. "No, no, not Astoria. Hermione," she said silkily.

"Interesting," said Lucius, narrowing his eyes and examining his fingernails, "and what happened when they came to visit?" he asked casually.

"Now Lucius," she said sweetly, "you know I take my clients' privacy very seriously. You wouldn't want me discussing what you did here all those years ago, now would you?"

Lucius rolled his eyes at the Madam, he knew she had a price, everyone did. "I would, of course, compensate you handsomely for your candour, and it is not so morally reprehensible given it is related to my only son… after all" he said convincingly.

The Madam looked at the large, gold-filled pouch he had surreptitiously placed before her and back to him again.

"What is it you want to know?" she said, smiling.

* * *

"Why is it that my son can't dissolve his Marriage Bond with Ms Granger?" asked Lucius.

The Madam smirked and looked at him as though the answer should be obvious.

"Initially, he didn't want to marry the socialite… but things have been changing between himself and his betrothed-by-blood," she said matter-of-factly. "He's rather captivated by her… although hasn't been introspective enough to have got there on his own yet," she said, as if advising someone on menu items or some other largely unimportant matter.

"He's a stubborn boy," conceded Lucius.

"Much like his father," she responded knowingly.

"Yes…quite," replied Lucius, clearing his throat.

"She's not a pureblood, of course you know this Lucius," said the Madam carefully.

"Yes, of course I know," replied Lucius, crossing his arms.

"And you condone this?" she asked.

"If it's what he wants," said Lucius quietly, barely believing it himself.

"Quite the step for you, Lucius. I am pleased for you," she said sincerely. "You should know she is more powerful than your son. More powerful than you or I as well."

"Really?" asked Lucius, leaning in. This certainly made things more interesting. He had always gravitated towards powerful people, it seemed his son had a taste for it too.

"Oh yes, it is coursing through her. It's not just her own. Someone else has gifted theirs to her," she ventured.

"Intriguing…" he said thoughtfully, "friend or lover?"

"Friend," she responded firmly. Lucius was pleased there was not some other wizard he needed to contend with, should his son choose to pursue her. In this day and age, one could not dispense with enemies and romantic rivals quite so easily. It was all very inconvenient.

"And my son and Hermione… did they…" he trailed off, "while they were here?"

The Madam smiled seductively.

"No…but they wanted to," she said, raising her eyebrows. "I suspect they have by now."

"You suspect" responded Lucius, raising his own eyebrows. The woman's abilities were unapparelled, he hated it when she was vague.

"I know," she corrected.

Lucius ran his hand through his platinum hair, the beginning of a plot forming in his devious mind.

"Lucius, why is it I sense a plan coming to fruition in that mind of yours?" she asked.

"I am sure you can work that out on your own," he replied.

She laughed before taking a long drink of her champagne. Lucius, she noticed, hadn't touched his.

"Be careful when you play with fire," she said thoughtfully.

"It's been a… pleasure…seeing you again," he smiled, every bit as charismatically as his younger son had.

"Off you go," she replied knowingly.

* * *

They had been summoned. Literally, by Lucius Malfoy. She had no idea what the man could possibly want with both her and Draco, but she knew she was not looking forward to seeing Draco again after their encounter in her office during the Christmas Party.

He hadn't contacted her since and it seemed rather clear that everything Blaise had said was accurate to an infuriating degree.

As she sat on the opposite side of the couch to Lucius, she was reminded of that day over a decade ago in the Ministry. It all felt very official and…sanitary. It made her skin crawl.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have called you here, especially you, Ms Granger," nodded Lucius, acknowledging Hermione for the first time. A friendly elf had let her in, much to her chagrin.

"Well yes, I must confess, I am rather curious," conceded Hermione.

Draco looked from his father to Hermione with a mixture of curiosity and mortification. What the fuck was his father going to do to the poor girl? Lucius Malfoy summoning the wizarding worlds' most famous muggle-born to the Manor could never be good. _Never._

"I would like to introduce you to Mariette Fawcett, an expert on breaking particularly… troublesome...blood bonds and other such… afflictions," said Lucius, delicately. He noted that Draco's back straightened in his seat, a habit his son had when he was particularly nervous or distressed.

 _Excellent_ , thought Lucius.

Hermione swallowed hard before asking, "and what particular… methods… do you use Ms Fawcett?"

The small woman smiled warmly at Hermione before responding. "Alternative ones, Ms. Granger."

"Is that code for dark magic?" pressed Hermione. The corner of Draco's lip twitched. It was endearing for Lucius to think he had no idea that his father knew his tells.

It was clear to him that Draco was pleased Hermione wasn't being passive. So was Lucius, _but of course all of that would come later_ , he thought to himself.

"Dark magic is only 'dark' when used for dark purposes," replied Lucius, eerily reminiscent of something she and Blaise discussed years prior.

She turned to Draco, whose gaze was planted firmly on Mariette and remained impassive.

He didn't care. Blaise was right. He had probably planned this with his father. It's not like he had seemed confused by their summons like she had.

Hermione realised in that moment just how stupid she had been. She should have listened to Blaise. Clearly Draco wanted to break the bond and move on with his life.

What more did she expect?

She figured that if that's what he wanted, who was she to deny it to him?

* * *

The process itself was simple, but it differed from all previous attempts. Hermione barely took notice and avoided eye contact with Draco as much as possible. The entire thing was uncomfortable and anxiety inducing.

Lucius had watched her like a hawk, much to her annoyance. What in the hell did he think she was going to do, steal the Malfoy family silverware?

When the small witch declared the process a success, Hermione simply felt empty.

Lucius looked delighted and Draco continued to maintain a blank stare.

When Draco walked her to the door, few words were exchanged, only pleasantries. After all, what was there left to say? He got what he wanted all along. The bond was broken and he was free to marry his perfect, pureblood princess.

She was hardly the kind of woman to stick around to be humiliated. If she could survive a war, torture and the loss of a husband, she could survive Draco Malfoy hurting her feelings.

That said, she made a mental note to listen to Zabini the next time he had romantic advice – particularly where Slytherins were concerned.

* * *

Lucius watched the scene unfold from the top of the stairs. He observed a clearly devastated Hermione Granger bidding farewell to his oblivious, idiot of a son. It would have been endearing if it wasn't so bloody irritating.

When the door closed, he watched Draco press his head to it, clearly distressed by what had happened.

If he didn't think he was being such a twat, he may have been impressed by the blank, unreadable stare he had projected throughout the afternoon. Not that it had done him any favours. He needed to come clean to Hermione, himself and his girlfriend. Malfoy stoicism wasn't the right tactic here.

If Draco truly wanted Hermione, he would have to go after her now. If Astoria was what he wanted, there was no longer an excuse to delay. As far as he was concerned, he had simplified the choice.

"You had better get home to that, soon to be, fiancé… of yours… Draco," he said knowingly.

The colour seemed to drain entirely from his son's face.

 _Excellent_ , thought Lucius deviously, he had him right where he wanted him. _Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind._

* * *

 **Next chapter:** _Things seem hopeless, but then again, not everything is as it seems where Lucius Malfoy and his scheming are concerned._

* * *

 **As I said previously, these next chapters will be the turning point for Draco facing up to his feelings and getting rid of some long-held beliefs that are holding him back.**

 **Responses:**

 **Clarkfan325:** I hope this chapter covered off a bit more of Hermione's thinking in sleeping with Draco without putting up much of a fight. Their working relationship is definitely set to change and Astoria won't be on the scene too much longer.

 **Sam Wallflower (Iris):** You were right – a conversation between Hermione and Blaise! He certainly knows she isn't vulnerable – but he also knows Draco can be quite the snake. I am glad you liked the lemon and I hope you liked the new chapter.

 **Missmusician14:** Blaise is wonderful, I am glad Blaise is finally getting the love in the comments he deserved. He was a hard sell in earlier chapters. Glad you liked the lemon – it will definitely have repercussions.

 **Imranramji1:** Here is chapter 12. I assume you demand 13 now? Lol!

 **Pgoodrichboggs:** Thanks for your review. You're pretty much on to a winner with all of your observations. Oh no! I am predictable! But hopefully in a good way.

 **kUkANAbAYbEE:** She may need to be in the office less given what is going on between them. As for who Draco chooses, tune in to the next few chapters.

 **Mrs Haloona :** Good observations, particularly about the heartbeat. That'll come up later.

 **BoredRavenvlaw620:** Like a drug… I like that. May use that!

 **Munzke11:** Who doesn't love lemons? Blaise will not kill Draco – but he sure is going to want to a few times!

 **Marianna79:** Hope this answered your question. Yep. He is going to revert to stupidity briefly – and Hermione is going to be pissed.

 **Sassanech:** Combustible indeed. BOOM.

 **Black Banshee, JLLove, princessingrid, chapou69, RufusReads, talim258, elacartier:** THANK YOU!


	13. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Hi All,**

 **Sorry for the big delay. I had YET ANOTHER move… this time interstate. Just kill me now.**

 **Anyway, better late than never, right?**

 **I will have to ask for your patience here. As I said, these few chapters are Draco's turning point – it's always darkest before dawn (as they say).**

 **M for mature content, don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **The Heart Wants What It Wants**

* * *

He wasn't sure what he was going to do.

He knew what he wanted… Hermione Granger… but he also knew what he should want...Astoria Greengrass. He should want to cement the Malfoy bloodline with a suitable witch like Astoria and continue the dynasty.

With this in mind, he knocked on Hermione's door. He thought perhaps if he saw her, spoke with her, the answer would become clear to him. Foolishly, he thought that somehow, it would become easy to choose between romance and obligation.

Of course, that wasn't the case. It is a rather inconvenient truth that most things that are worth having don't come easily. This was no exception. Seeing Hermione only confused him more.

She had answered the door looking beautiful as always. He loved it when she wore her muggle clothes. They were far more form fitting than robes and more casual than the things Astoria wore, even around the house.

Sitting across from him, she said nothing, just looked at him challengingly.

Hermione had taken plenty of time to stew about her experience with Draco and she was unimpressed about being used to cure his boredom in the lead up to his impending marriage to the dim-witted Astoria Greengrass.

She felt no obligation to make this interaction comfortable for him.

"Hermione…I," he began, unsure of what to say.

"It's fine," she said tightly, "I know I was just an easy shag to you Draco, let's just put it behind us for the sake of our colleagues."

"That's not true at all, Hermione," he snapped, feeling his temper flare that she would even suggest that what happened between them was just some casual shag to him. He knew she had to have felt their magic interlock, and frankly, her denial of the significance of it was insulting to him.

"No need to take that tone with me Malfoy," she said coldly, "You live with another woman. You plan to marry her. Let's call this what it is."

Draco narrowed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't let his tongue get away from him but it wasn't in his nature to take attacks and criticism well, even if, in the cold light of day, the witch had a point.

"You're right," he snapped, taking some pleasure in the flicker of hurt in her eyes.

"Nothing can happen between us again," she said firmly, unwilling to let him know just how much having her suspicions confirmed had hurt.

"Exactly," he said, forcing his face into a look of cool indifference. _Would there ever be a time in his life he didn't have to do that?_

Hermione snorted and looked into her glass. In this moment, she really hated him. _Weak-ferret-faced-git._

"Don't you dare judge me," he said, raising his voice slightly. He had seen that haughty look many times over the years and he was not in the mood for it.

"For what?" asked Hermione, "using women? Marrying for wealth and status rather than love… or is it because you're afraid of your Daddy?" she finished dangerously.

Draco almost broke the glass he was holding in anger. Both Hermione and Draco were too caught up in their argument to hear the floo in the next room, or notice Blaise Zabini standing in the doorway.

* * *

"You wouldn't understand, Hermione. THIS IS MY DUTY! My family have lived this way for centuries and I can't be the one to… to… bring... SHAME to my family," he snapped.

"Shame? That's what I am huh? SHAME?" screamed Hermione indignantly.

Draco realised he had gone too far. That isn't what he meant. _Fuck._

"No that's not… that's not what I was saying," he yelled, flustered.

Hermione stood from her seat causing Malfoy to mimic her action. She was directly in front of him like a shot, a murderous look crossing her pretty features.

"You have spent so long trying to prove that you've changed… with your charities and Christmas parties. But you haven't," she said in a low and threatening voice as she dug her finger into his chest, "You're exactly the person I thought you were."

Unable to trust herself not to cry in front of him and not wanting to show him her pain, she turned and fled the room as quickly as she could, barely registering Blaise barging into the lounge as she ran by.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw the now catatonic Blaise Zabini storming towards him. How much had he overheard?

"Blaise… I didn't mean…" he began desperately before Blaise landed a punch straight between his eyes.

He hit the floor hard.

Draco locked eyes with Blaise as he leaned down over him menacingly.

"You!" said Blaise through gritted teeth and kicking Draco in the ribs, "don't!" he added, another kick, "deserve!" Draco braced himself and received another blow, "her!" he finished with another sickening blow. Perhaps he should have fought back, but deep down Draco felt he deserved the beating his old friend was giving him.

Blaise straightened up and tidied his suit, looking down at Draco with indifference as he gasped for air.

"Oh, and the only person here bringing shame to anyone is you. You should be ashamed of YOURSELF!" he said, turning abruptly in pursuit of Hermione.

Draco assumed he was expected to show himself out, once he had the strength to stand again.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the… incident.

Incident was the term Draco was using to describe the fact that he managed to alienate Hermione and get the shit kicked out of him all in one afternoon.

His bruises had healed (with the help of magic, of course) but his ego remained black and blue.

Blaise had gone away for a few weeks, citing a need to 'calm his murderous urges' and was sunning himself in Italy.

Hermione had been professional but cold and distant. Often, she would send her new personal assistant Collins to meetings she deemed to be non-essential. Anywhere she might have to spend an extended amount of time with him, she clearly avoided.

Draco was struggling with the loss of her. He missed talking to her about work things, proposals, ideas… the sense of professional comradery they had shared. Not to mention the personal connection they had cultivated.

Basically, life without Hermione Granger was fucking miserable, but short of kidnapping her and locking her up somewhere (which had crossed his mind), he couldn't get near her to even begin to apologise.

He eyed her darkly from his hidden window as she kept her head down and worked. How she was able to focus amidst the current tension was beyond him. He certainly had achieved nothing of value since their fight.

Dragging his eyes away from her for a moment, he looked down bitterly at his copy of the _Prophet._

There she was, smiling seductively at a handsome wizard in a restaurant. Evidently, she had decided to take up dating again. It's not like he could really be angry with her – he had caused this after all. Regardless, the idea of her dating other men… going home with them… he could barely contain his rage.

Looking at the image one more time, he threw it in the trash bitterly.

Of course, he still hadn't broken up with Astoria, but he hadn't told her the bond was broken either. Regardless of the mess he was in with Granger and his duty to the Malfoy name, he wasn't sure he could go through with it.

Even if Hermione was to fall in love with one of these other wizards and never spoke to him again, he truly didn't think he could marry Astoria.

His life would be a never-ending misery with that woman. Basically, she was an intolerable bitch and the fact he had potentially allowed Granger to get away for her was eating him up entirely.

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Draco?" asked Lucius casually, crossing his legs and sipping his tea.

"Father I ah…" he began, nervous.

Lucius noticed that his son looked malnourished and exhausted. Of course, he had spies everywhere and knew full well that Blaise Zabini had retreated to Italy after giving Draco a, by all accounts, well deserved beating for toying with Hermione Granger's heart. Draco had been moping around work ever since and the (annoyingly free) elves that take care of his apartment had told him that his son was barely eating or sleeping.

Clearly, Draco was feeling tortured by the situation.

"Ah?... really Draco… I think your mother and I raised you better than to stutter," said Lucius condescendingly.

"Sorry Father… it's just…" said Draco, trying to regain his earlier confidence. He had planned to storm into the Manor and inform his father that he was not going to marry the insufferable wench and that was it.

It seemed easier in his imagination. The real Lucius Malfoy sitting in front of him impatiently was far more intimidating and he was not being as eloquent as he had hoped.

"Spit it out son," said Lucius, examining his nails as though he were entirely bored by the situation.

"I'm not sure I want to marry Astoria," confessed Draco.

"You're not sure or you don't want to?" asked Lucius, giving his son an intense glare.

"I don't want to marry Astoria," said Draco firmly.

Lucius exhaled loudly. "Finally. I didn't think you were ever going to admit it."

Draco's eyes bulged, which Lucius found to be quite amusing.

"You… you knew?" asked Draco.

"Oh Draco, it was painfully obvious. I am not an idiot," said Lucius, waving his hand towards his son dismissively.

"Why the fuck did you let us break the bond then?" snapped Draco.

"Language, Draco," scolded Lucius, "and did I?"

"What?" replied Draco, caught off guard by this unexpected turn of events.

"Did I get your little bond broken, or did I just make it look like it was broken? Very different things," said Lucius, a gleam in his eye.

"Are you saying that…" asked Draco, trailing off.

"Oh, do keep up Draco. YES! I lied about the bond," snapped Lucius impatiently.

"Why?" was all a stunned Draco could manage to choke out.

"So you couldn't hide behind it anymore," said Lucius matter-of-factly.

"And it's not broken?" asked Draco, still struggling to believe his luck.

"No. It can't be broken unless you both truly want it to be so. You don't want it broken Draco, you never have," lectured Lucius.

"Well… I" began Draco, in his own defence.

"Draco!" shouted Lucius, causing his son to sit to attention. Lucius Malfoy was fucking terrifying, regardless of ones familial relationship to him.

"I know you think you have a duty to uphold to the traditions of this family, but you should know I release you of this duty. The sacred twenty-eight cannot go on with this intermarriage business forever…I was blind to that in my former fanaticism and I am afraid the sins of your father have taken you down a path of unhappiness. Astoria Greengrass is a vapid little gold-digger and all of the good breeding in the world won't change that fact," he said with an air of absolute authority.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Draco, feeling a mixture of betrayal and relief.

"I have interfered enough in your life Draco, it was up to you to decide," replied his father honestly.

"And faking the end of the bond… that's not interfering?" asked Draco.

"It was, I must admit. But it wasn't me making the decision for you. I simply created the conditions you needed to face up to what it is you really want," he said, rationalising his manipulative behaviour.

"And Hermione… our marriage bond?" asked Draco.

"Definitely remains," confirmed Lucius, nodding knowingly.

The corners of Draco's mouth began to turn up, his own plan beginning to formulate.

* * *

 **Well, the penny has dropped – he just now needs to win her back!**

 **Thanks for all your patience and please send me reviews!**

 **Oh, and if you haven't already, please check out 'The Dinner Party and Other Tales' which is my ongoing collection of one-shots.**


	14. A Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand**

* * *

Draco made sure that his break up with Astoria was on the cover of every wizarding publication from London to Australia. He had called Rita Skeeter personally to make it happen.

He wanted to be absolutely sure that word reached Hermione.

The newspapers were reporting that Draco kicked Astoria out of his apartment because she was bigoted towards muggles and he simply didn't love her anymore. He had met another witch who showed him what he really wanted in life.

Astoria was absolutely humiliated by it, which to Draco, was the icing on the cake.

He had so loved kicking the horrid witch out of his bed, home and life. He smirked as he recalled the day before in vivid detail.

 _"You're a vapid little gold-digger Astoria! You don't love me. You love MY NAME. You love what I can do for you. And as for your statements about the muggles and muggleborns that work for me. Fuck you! You think they are not good enough to be in your presence? Well guess what love, you're not good enough to be in theirs!" he ranted, finally getting to release his pent-up frustration with the nightmare he had been engaged to for so long. "They are better people than you could ever hope to be… I can't believe it has taken me this long to get rid of you," he spat._

 _"You'll regret this!" she screeched, throwing the expensive presents he had given her previously into her bag and storming toward the floo._

 _"I don't think I will," he shot back, pouring himself a drink._

It felt so good to be rid of her, so fucking good.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked Blaise, evidently still supressing and urge to hit him again. Draco rubbed his jaw, the memory of the blow still fresh in his mind.

"I want to make peace," said Draco, holding his hands up to illustrate his point.

"It's not me you should be apologising to," said Blaise, narrowing his eyes.

"I know… but I need your help," said Draco.

"My help? You want MY help?" asked Blaise, amazed at the balls of the man. To come in and demand help after fucking up so royally with his best friend. Brave or stupid, it was often hard to tell with Draco.

"I know you think I don't deserve her… and at this point, I have been such a fucking pillock…you're probably right… But I love her Blaise… I really, really do. I broke it off with Astoria, I am serious about Hermione," pleaded Draco. At this point, he figured his wounded pride was the least of his worries.

Blaise was quiet for a moment.

"Why are you telling ME this, and not her?" asked Blaise in a less aggressive tone than earlier.

"Because I need your help," explained Draco.

"Why would I do anything for you?" asked Blaise.

"The bond is still in place," said Draco.

"What? I thought they fixed that?" asked Blaise, confused.

"It was nothing but my father meddling… apparently even he noticed Astoria was wrong for me before I did," said Draco.

Blaise snorted and nodded in agreement. Of course, where there had been a deception, Lucius was never far away.

"She and I are bound to each other. We always will be because I will never want her to not be bound to me. I have always been hers Blaise. Ever since the day she told the Ministry to shove it and disappeared. Since the day she sent me that letter explaining that she took steps to protect not only herself… but me too. No one had ever done anything like that for me… It's her. She's 'it' for me… And I think I might be 'it' for her too," gushed Draco.

He felt frantic and he felt desperate. So much had fallen into place for him since his talk with his father. So many of his mistakes had become clear.

Blaise had an expression on his face that was somewhere between conflicted and outright pained.

"Blaise," said Draco seriously, 'I am going to ask you something… and I need you to answer me honestly…"

"Ok," said Blaise, holding Draco's gaze.

"Do you love her?" he asked cautiously. He knew the history. He knew this would be a perfect chance for Blaise to sabotage him. He needed Blaise on side. He wanted him on side.

He understood that Blaise and Hermione shared a bond of their own creation. Some kind of old magic that had allowed her to pull of the miracle that saved them as teenagers. It was a complication for Draco, that was for sure.

"Yes. But not in a romantic sense," said Blaise, registering the apprehensive look on Draco's face.

"Look, mate… you're not the only ones that share a magical link. But it isn't romantic. I am certainly not going to act against Hermione's interests," said Blaise reassuringly.

"Oh," said Draco quietly.

"She does care about you," conceded Blaise.

Draco's eyes widened and he felt hope bubble in his chest.

"I will help you. But if you hurt her again. I will find you. And I will kill you. That is not an exaggeration or a dramatic statement. I am not speaking figuratively. I will literally end you myself – that's a fact," said Blaise in a tone so cold, and so convincing, it actually sent a shiver up Draco's spine.

He hadn't seen that side of Blaise before. He hadn't been involved with the Death Eaters as he and Theo had.

"I believe you," said Draco, his voice unwavering.

"Do you wish to continue?" asked Blaise.

"Yes," said Draco.

"Okay. What do we do?" asked Blaise.

* * *

They were late. Why the hell Blaise could never be on time, Hermione would never know.

She was aware that they had an important meeting in less than ten minutes, and yet Blaise still lagged behind her as she ran for the elevator.

She managed to catch the door just in time and jump in before it closed.

"Blaise!" she called, noticing in the closing gap that her friend had stopped and simply stood there.

"Sorry Hermione," he said with a sincere expression as the last of the light disappeared from the door.

Immediately, she realised she wasn't alone in the lift as it shot upwards.

Draco Malfoy stood, looking every inch the put together pureblood prince from every glossy Witch Weekly spread she had ever seen. It instantly irritated her.

She was busy scowling at him when it happened.

The lights flicked and the elevator lurched to a halt. The lights flickered again before shutting off entirely, leaving her and her former lover standing in the darkness. They were illuminated only by the dim blue light of the emergency button.

"YOU! This is not an accident," she accused, hitting his chest.

Draco laughed, clearly not taking the matter seriously at all.

"Well, I needed to get you alone and you've been avoiding me like the plague… won't answer any of my owls…" he rambled, before stopping to clear his throat. "I ah… I broke it off with Astoria," he said quietly.

"Would you like a medal for that Draco? Perhaps a trophy? Some house points?" asked Hermione bitterly.

"OK yes, I do deserve some of this attitude that I am getting here," conceded Draco.

"You think?" She asked sarcastically.

"My father lied about the bond. It's still in place," he blurted out. _Idiot_ , he thought, _what good does that do?_

Hermione exhaled loudly. "I had my suspicions. It all seemed a little to 'easy' given what we had already gone through with it," she said.

"The reason we've never broken it is me Hermione. At first, I didn't want to marry Astoria and the bond protected me. You've always protected me, one way or another. So, it remained. Then as I got to know you more and more I started to become hung up on you... I would think about you… watch you… Ever since that night in your office, I can't get the feel of you out of my mind. You're like a drug," he admitted.

"How shameful for you – emphasis on _shameful_. _"_ she snapped, still furious and hurt over his statement about a relationship with her bringing shame to his family.

"That was the wrong choice of words in the moment Hermione, and it's not how I think. It's not how my family think anymore… my father said…" he began.

"Your father? You have told your father about me?" she asked, suddenly curious.

"Yes…" he admitted.

"And he's not locked you in a dungeon to think about your disgusting actions?" she teased.

"Dungeon time was limited," he joked nervously.

This was not going well for him. It dawned on him that he was trapped in a tin can with an unreasonably powerful witch who hated him, and he might end up on the wrong side of her wand. She no doubt had some nasty hexes in mind for him.

"Why did you go back to her Draco?" Hermione asked seriously, hurt written on her pretty face.

"I was afraid," he confided.

"Of what?" she asked quietly.

"Being happy… Doing things differently… deviating from the plan," admitted Draco.

"And now?" she asked.

"The only thing I am afraid of now is losing you," he said sincerely, making eye contact with her in the dim elevator.

"That was a bit cheesy," she said, biting her lip.

"Well, I am making a grand gesture Granger… Help me out a bit," he said, exasperated.

"Come here, you idiot," she demanded.

He came to her immediately, falling into her when she gripped his tie and pulled him in for a powerful kiss.

"Don't think this means I forgive you," she said, pulling back from their kiss briefly, "It means I am going to let you try to make it up to me."

Draco nodded against her lips, pressing his body against hers and gripping her by her behind.

"Speaking of making it up to me," she purred seductively, "how long is this lift stopped for?"

"A while…" he said, pressing his erection into her thigh, "long enough for me to beg your forgiveness and start making it up to you," he said deviously.

"How do you plan to do that?" she asked, licking her lips.

"Let me show you," he said, getting to his knees and sliding her knickers down from beneath her professional pencil skirt.

Draco trailed his hands up and down her thighs and he hitched her skirt higher and higher.

Gently, he took her leg and put it over his shoulder so she was balanced by her back on the wall and her leg over his body.

Hermione moaned as he began to eat her out with enthusiasm, grabbing and pulling his soft blonde hair.

She moaned, whimpered and screamed shamelessly as he brought her to ecstasy with his mouth. She loved looking down at him, the great Draco Malfoy, on his knees on a public floor for her.

* * *

When the elevator finally landed at its final destination, an immaculate Hermione Granger walked out towards her office with a smirk on her face.

Behind her trailed a dishevelled Draco Malfoy wearing a dazed expression. Blaise looked up from his desk and smirked at his friend. He knew that look.

When Draco got to his own desk, a small smile escaped his lips. His witch wasn't going to make it easy for him.

 _Good_ , he thought. He didn't want easy anymore.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
